Cullens at Camp
by Catchick10
Summary: Esme gets tired of her kids' antics and decided to send them to be counsellors at John Island Camp. All Vampire, Jake and Nessie included. I don't own Twilight or John Island Camp. Very OOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I never have. I never will.**

_Esme POV_

"Carlisle, we should really be getting back now."

"Yes, we should. I really don't like to leave the children home alone for so long. Hopefully none of them will have been arrested this time."

"Yes, hopefully. Let's go."

Carlisle and I were out hunting, and we had left all of the kids at home alone. We didn't usually do that, but neither of us had hunted in a couple of weeks, and we needed some alone time.

We ran home as fast as we could, hoping that the house would still be standing. Miraculously, it was. We walked inside, and instantly saw total chaos.

Jasper was chained to a chair, and Alice was doing his makeup. He was wearing a pink dress, and high heels to match. Bella was dressed in . . . well, I really don't know what, and was dancing to LoveGame, by Lady Gaga. Edward was encouraging her to strip. Nessie and Jake were wrestling in the middle of the living room, occasionally knocking into Bella. And Rosalie and Emmett were . . . well, I couldn't see them, but I could hear them, which told me not to look.

At that moment, Jake and Nessie crashed into Bella, causing her to trip and smash into the 60 inch plasma screen TV. Edward immediately got up from where he was sitting to help her, but tripped over Jake and landed on his piano, which broke. All was quiet for a minute, until I heard an earsplitting crash from the kitchen, and then Emmett's voice saying, Aw shit, Rose, we broke the table. Esme's gonna be mad." Alice was oblivious to it all, and she continued with poor Jasper's makeover.

I have had it with these kids. They have absolutely no respect for each other, for me or Carlisle, or for other peoples' belongings. They have destroyed ten TVs this month, and my favourite antique table, too. These kids need to be taught a lesson.

Before I could say anything, Alice yelled, "No, Esme! Please don't make us do it!"

_Alice POV_

She wouldn't. She can't. There is no way she is going to send us there. It's inhumane. I mean, invampire . . . what? She just can't do it! My life will be ruined! How can I go without shopping for two whole months? It's impossible.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I don't know what else to do. You guys are going whether you like it or not."  
"Going?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Yes, going. You will be going to John Island Camp for the whole summer, and working as counselors."

**Sorry it was so short, but chapter two will be up soon. Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Twilight or John Island. Still never have, still never will. Enjoy.**

_Esme POV_

My statement was met with many different reactions. Alice was dry-sobbing, probably because she wouldn't be able to shop all summer. Jasper looked relieved that he was no longer Alice's Barbie, but worried that he might not be able to control himself. Emmett looked excited, since he's always up for anything. Rosalie looked like she couldn't care less, but I knew it was an act. She didn't want to go. Bella looked shocked, and Edward was still dry-sobbing over the loss of his piano. Jake was laughing at him, and Nessie looked confused and worried.

'What am I going to do?" Nessie asked, "I only look ten, and I still grow pretty fast."

"You can be a camper, since you're too young to be a counselor," I answered, "and if anyone notices that you grew a lot, just tell them that you had a growth spurt. If we say that you're twelve, you'll be small for your age, and then you could say that you finally got your growth spurt."

"Alright," she looked uncertain, but went along with it.

Alice was on her knees at my feet, begging me to rethink my decision to send them to camp so that she could shop during the summer.

"Alice, you are going, and that's final."

"Noooooooo!" she wailed so loudly that she could have woken the dead.

I ignored her and told everyone to go pack, since we were leaving first thing in the morning.

Edward looked up when I said this. "But we can't leave tomorrow. We need to have a funeral for Elizabeth."

The room was quiet for a minute. Then Emmett asked, "Who the hell is Elizabeth?"

"My piano."

**Sorry, I know this one was super-short, but it was kind of just a filler. The action will start soon, I promise. Chapter 3 should be up tonight, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own it.**

Esme POV

"Hello, you must be the Cullens. I'm Erika, the camp director."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Erika," I said, "And yes, we are the Cullens. This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jacob. They're the counselors. And this is Renesmee, who has signed up to be a camper."

"Wonderful. If you could just wait here until the boat comes back to pick you guys up, that would be great."

We sat down to wait, and I allowed my mind to wander. I thought back to this morning, and how hard it had been to get everyone ready and out the door.

Edward had refused to leave without having a funeral for his piano-

"Her name was Elizabeth," Edward interrupted my thoughts."

Whatever. Alice had packed her whole closet, and it had taken me an hour to convince her to cut down. She's down to ten suitcases. I had to go shopping for Jake and Nessie, since Jake has no shirts (it's a werewolf thing) and since Nessie will probably grow out of her clothes soon. Emmett had tried to bring . . . um . . . things for him and Rose, and all of them had tried to sneak in their Ipods. Finally, I got everyone into the car.

"Alright guys," Erika interrupted my thoughts, "The boat's all ready to leave now, so if you could just get on, Charlie will take you to the Island."

"You mean we're actually gonna be on an island? A real live island?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, that's why it's called John Island." Erika gave Emmett a funny look.

"Oh, I thought it was just called that so it would sound cool."

"Okay then . . ."

Alice POV

We said goodbye to Esme, and hopped onto the boat. It sped away towards John Island. It was a peaceful ride, until Emmett asked, "So, Edward, why did we have to have a funeral for your piano?"

"Her name was Elizabeth."

'Whatever. So, why?"

"Would you have a funeral if Rosalie died?"

"Well, yeah."

"See?" Edward said.

"That's not the same thing," Emmett argued.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Hey, wait a minute," Bella interrupted, "Are you saying that you liked your piano better than you like me?"

"Of course not!"

Just then, I had a vision, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Edward asked. He couldn't read my mind because I was singing the Dora the Explorer theme song in my head to block him out. Edward hates Dora.

At that moment, Bella and Emmett pushed Edward over the side of the boat.

"Daddy!" Nessie cried.

Charlie didn't notice that one of the counselors had fallen overboard, and he continued to drive. A few minutes later, we pulled up at John Island without Edward.

**A/N Charlie is not Bella's dad, he's a totally different Charlie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own it, never have, never will, don't want to cause then the awesome story wouldn't exist. Enjoy.**

_Alice POV_

We followed Charlie down the path to get to the main camp. It was about a 10-15 minute walk at human speed. We were waiting for our cabin assignments when Charlie noticed that Edward was gone.

"Hey! Weren't there ten of you before?"

"Yup," Bella grinned.

"Well, who's missing?"

"Edward," she answered.

"Where'd he go?"

"Emmett and I pushed him into the lake on the way over."

"Oh, okay. Wait! You did what?"

_Edward POV_

I can't believe it! I can't believe my dear Bella pushed me into the lake. It's not like I did anything wrong, either. I was just upset about poor Elizabeth. She was my best friend.

I swam after the boat and followed my family's scent to the main camp. I heard Charlie asking, "Wait! You did what?"

I looked into his mind. _They pushed their brother into the lake! Why would they do that? Woah, I just noticed that the blond one is really hot. I wonder if she'd date me._

Ew. Rosalie would die if she knew. I spoke up and answered Charlie's question, "They pushed me into the lake."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, my dear Elizabeth died, and I was talking about her on the ride a lot, so-"

"Wait. Who's Elizabeth?"

"My piano."

Before Charlie could come up with an answer, Erika came and announced that we would receive our cabin assignments now. When I stepped up, she handed me my list. I looked at it. The first name on the list was Elizabeth.

What the hell? A guy named Elizabeth? Of course I would get the one guy in the world named Elizabeth, and just after my piano died, too. Why? Why me???

I looked at the rest of the names. Abby, Anna, Michelle . . . On my God! I'm in a cabin with girls!!

**Sorry it's so short, but let's face it. They're all short. That's why I update so frequently. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I own Twilight. And I'm Hannah Montana. I do not own Twilight, people.**

_Alice POV_

Despite the fact that I hadn't shopped in three hours, I was enjoying myself already. I was pretty excited to meet my campers. After all, I'd get to play Barbie with them for the whole summer!!!

My co-counselor was named Cindy. We shook hands and introduced ourselves. Then I noticed it. It was a pathetic excuse for a shirt, and it was the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" I asked.

"Value Village."

Value Village? Value Village?

"Ew, don't touch me!" I cried, jumping back.

Cindy looked insulted, but ignored my comment. "Come on, let's go find our campers."

"Alright," I replied, then mumbled, "I hope they have a better sense of style than you do."

"What?"

"Nothing."

_Jasper POV_

Don't eat the humans, don't eat the humans, don't eat the humans. Come on Jasper, you can do this. Control yourself.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Lucas, my co-counselor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied stiffly, still not breathing.

"Alright then, let's go meet our campers."

We walked over to our group. There was Adam, Nick, Branden . . . Oh no. Branden smelled better than any human I had ever met. Even better than Bella. How was I going to live with this all summer?

_Rosalie POV_

I hate it here, I hate it here, I hate it here, I HATE it here.

Natalie, my co-counselor, said, "Let's go meet our campers."

"Whatever," I said, following her.

I had eleven campers in my cabin. If I wasn't a vampire, I would have forgotten their names by now, but since my memory is infallible, of course I remembered.

"Rosalie?" Emma, aka Little Brat 1 asked.

"What?"

"You're pretty."

"You're not."

Little Brat 1 burst into tears and ran to Natalie.

"Natalie, she's being mean to me!"

"it's alright, honey," she said, then turned to me, "Look, I know you might not want to be here, but if you pick on my little sister, you'll have to answer to me."

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

_Emmett POV_

Wow! This is amazing! I'm on a real, live island! I hope it doesn't sink. Oh my God, what if it sinks? Or what is a tsunami comes, and we all wake up in Mexico? Or in the middle of the ocean?

My co-counselor, Allan, said, "Hey, Emmett, you want to meet the boys in our cabin now? This is Glenn, Justin, Mark-"

"I don't really care right now. I have more important things on my mind."

"Such as?"

"What if this island sinks?"

My campers giggled, and Allan explained, "It won't. It's not just floating around in the lake, it's attached to the ground. So it can't sink because it's touching the ground. It's as for down as it can go."

I thought about that for a minute, then asked, "Well, what if it blows away, and we wake up tomorrow in the middle of the Caribbean Sea?"

'"Then we enjoy the sun."

Allan sighed. "This is gonna be a long summer."

**Review. :) Chapter 6 should be up tonight, too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do you honestly think I own Twilight?**

Bella POV

I looked at my list of campers, and unfortunately, Renesmee was not in my cabin. My co-counselor was named Christine. She seemed nice enough.

When I walked into my cabin, the first thing I did was trip. Dammit, I thought that I lost my klutziness when I became a vampire! I looked down to see what I'd tripped over. It was a girl! She looked about Renesmee's physical age, and was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and candles lit around her.

"What are you doing?" I aksed.

"Communicating with the dead."

Oh. Lovely.

"Well, now that we're here, do you think you could stop."

She sighed. "I guess so."

"Thank you."

She didn't reply. She walked over to a bed in the corner, which I assumed she had claimed as her bunk, and picked up a huge book. She opened it and started to read.

"What is that about? It's the biggest book I've ever seen!"

"Vampires."

Wonderful.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No."

"You should. They're real, and I plan to meet one someday.

Hmmm.

"I see. Well, I'm Bella, and I'm one of your counselors."

"I'm Lola. You know, you are really pale. Paler than anyone I've ever seen. Are you a vampire?"

"No."

Shit, she already suspects my secret, and I've known her for two minutes. I'd better talk to Alice tonight, see if she can see how this will turn out. Why can't I just have normal people in my cabin, like Renesmee? I really wish she was in my cabin.

_Nessie POV_

Oh, thank God. I'm not in a cabin with Momma. I mean, I love her and all, but her and Daddy are too overprotective.

I have two counselors in my cabin. Their names are Rebecca and Victoria. They seem nice, but Victoria has flaming red hair that kind of scares me. It looks like her head is on fire.

I just realized that Auntie Alice is in the cabin next door. I am in Fox and she is in Fisher. Great. Now I'm gonna be her Barbie for the next two months. Usually that's Momma's job, but since she's not here, I just know that Auntie Alice will attack.

Just then, Rebecca announced that we were going to play the Name Game, where you say your name and three things about yourself.

When it was my turn, I said, "My name is Renesmee, but-"

I was interrupted by Katie, another girl in my cabin, "What kind of name is that?"

I ignored her and continued, "Call me Nessie. And three things . . . I live in Forks, Washington, I'm twelve years old, and I'm named after my two grandmothers, Renee and Esme."

"I still say it's a stupid name," Katie said.

"And I still say you're a stupid person," I replied.

Katie stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bitch."

_Jacob POV_

I can't believe those bloodsuckers are making me do this! They're not even my parents! I guess I'd have to come anyway because of Nessie, though.

Camp was off to a great start. My cabin was Eagle cabin, which is the farthest away from everything. My co-counselor is gay and he has a crush on me, and all of the kids are scared of me because of my size. Oh yeah, the camp director thinks I'm on steroids.

When we got to the cabin, everyone claimed their bunks. I was left with a bottom bunk, which was fine with me until I sat on it and broke it.

This is gonna be a great summer, I can tell. Just great.

**Hope you liked it. BTW, I wasn't trying to offend people who are gay, sorry if I did. Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own it.**

Alice POV

That had to have been the longest night of my existence. What do you do for eight hours when you have no Jasper, nobody to dress up or makeover, and you have to look like you're sleeping?

We did the Polar Bear Swim in the morning, which is when you have to swim at 7:30am so you can get cabin stars. I'm not really sure what they're for; some sort of prize, I think. He water didn't bother me, but everyone else in my cabin squealed at the temperature. It must have been cold.

After the Polar Bear was breakfast. We had eggs and bacon. Great, I had to pretend to eat this stuff. At least I could say that I'm a vegetarian; then I wouldn't have to eat the bacon.

When we got to breakfast, everyone sat down and waited for the food. Finally, I realized that I was supposed to go get it, so I did. I grabbed a tray of bacon, a pan of eggs and a few bottles of ketchup. I didn't know if anyone here ate ketchup with their eggs, but Bella had when she was human, so I got some.

When I got back to the table, everyone started to put food on their plates. Alex, one of my campers, decided that she wanted ketchup on her eggs, but it wouldn't come out. She squeezed it really hard, and the ketchup exploded all over my white designer top.

I screamed. Then I freaked out, "Alex! How could you get ketchup all over my designer top? It's one of a kind! I need a dry cleaner! Now!"

Suddenly, I had a vision. All of the girls were planning to squirt ketchup on me. I had to get out of there!

"I'm gonna, um, go get some more water," I said, standing up.

"But we don't need any more. The jug's still full," one of my campers pointed out.

I threw the water over my shoulder, not caring who it landed on, then held up the jug for my campers to see. "Yes it is."

I walked to the counter to get more water. On the way, I passed a soaking wet Rosalie, who hissed, "I hate you, Alice."

"Sorry."

When I got back to the table with the water, my campers were waiting to ambush me. They squirted ketchup all over me and started to giggle.

"This is not funny!" I yelled, and stormed out of the building to go change.

Rosalie POV

Breakfast was not going well. I was choking down my eggs when a bunch of water fell on my head. I looked up to see Alice across the dining hall, holding an empty water jug and telling her campers that it was empty.

All of my campers started to giggle, and even Natalie found it funny. When a ketchup covered Alice walked by, on her way to get more water, I hissed so low that only vampires could hear, "I hate you, Alice."

"Sorry."

Sorry. Yeah, as if she was sorry. She probably did that on purpose, just to ruin my perfect, beautiful hair.

I didn't know when, and I didn't know how, but Alice was going to pay. Big time.

**Hope you liked. Chapter 8 and maybe more should be up tomorrow. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't owned Twilight for the last 7 chapters, and I still don't. I don't own John Island camp either (yes it is a real place).**

_Rosalie POV_

What could I do to get Alice back for ruining my hair? There has to be something. I know! I could . . . no, that's no good. Maybe . . . nah. I've got it! I can burn all of her clothes at tonight's campfire.

As soon as the thought left my mind, my cell phone rang. Crap. I forgot to turn it to vibrate. We're not supposed to have them here. I'm surprised we got them past Esme.

I got a text from Alice. It said, "Don't even think about it." Stupid psychic pixie. I guess that idea is out of the question.

I would have to think of a way to get Alice back, but it would be hard. She can see my every move. I need to find away to get around her visions. But how?

_Nessie POV_

I can't believe I actually made a friend today. I thought that nobody would like me. My new friend is named Rachelle and she has a really good sense of humor. Unlike anyone else in this place. We decided to prank the counselors, but we don't know what we're gonna do yet. We're thinking about catching frogs and putting them in their sleeping bags, but we'll have to wait till it gets dark out to catch them.

Breakfast was so funny. Auntie Alice got ketchup all over her clothes and hair, and Auntie Rose got water dumped on her hair.

After breakfast, we had cabin time. We were going to do the zip line as a cabin. Victoria went to work at the top, and Rebecca worked at the bottom so she could help people get off. Sophie, another counselor, was there to supervise us while we waited for our turn.

After all of the counselors were ready, Katie got into a harness. Sophie asked for two volunteers to belay, so Rachelle and I volunteered.

When Katie was halfway up the tree, she slipped and was just hanging there in the air. We decided to drop her, but we caught her again just before she hit the ground.

We thought it was hilarious. Unfortunately, Sophie, Victoria and Rebecca didn't. We were send to the cabin for the rest of the morning to think about what we did. Shit. Momma's gonna be so mad.

_Bella POV_

For cabin time, my cabin went kayaking. Yay. At 10:40, the bell rang, signaling that we were supposed to go to our next activity. We had ten minutes between each one, so after I was changed, I went to see if Edward was at the dining hall.

He wasn't. None of my family was there, so I just sat down and listened to the people around me. Then I heard Victoria and Rebecca, who are Nessie's counselors, and Sophie, talking to Erika. I hoped that they weren't talking about Nessie.

I decided to listen in, just to make sure. I heard Sophie telling Erika about how two girls had been belaying another, and they had dropped her. Thankfully, they had caught her just before they hit the ground. What brats! Good thing Nessie knows how to behave.

After the counselors confirmed that it wasn't an accident, Erika told them that she would talk to the girls. Then she asked which two girls had done it.

Sophie answered, "Rachelle and Renesmee."

Oh my God. She did not. That girl is in so much trouble.

**Chapter 9 coming soon. Please review. I know you're reading it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own any of the charaters in this story. **

Edward POV

I can't believe I'm stuck in a cabin with girls! Even my co-counselor is a girl. And her name is Liz. And what do you think Liz stands for?

For our cabin time, we had free swim. So did Emmett's cabin. This was going to be interesting.

Emmett wasn't qualified to be a lifeguard, so Allan and Liz were life guarding. I went to swim with Emmett and the kids so I could keep him company.

While we were in the water, one boy dunked another under the water. The next thing I knew, Emmett had dunked me under the water and was holding me there. A couple of minutes later, he let me back up.

"Emmett, what the hell was that?" I asked.

"I was trying to drown you," Emmett said proudly.

"Emmett, trying to drown me is as pointless as trying to drown a fish. I don't need oxygen."

"Oh yeah. Wait! You can't drown a fish? That's why Bella's fish lived for so long."

Wow.

Nessie POV

Rachelle and I were still stuck in our cabin, but we didn't mind. It gave us more time to plan pranks. Maybe next time, they shouldn't be life threatening. I don't think anyone appreciated that.

"We should prank the counselors," Rachelle said.

"Yeah, as long as we don't prank Edward, Bella or Alice."

"Why not?"

"I've done it before. Alice and Edward seem to know when you're planning a prank, and Bella just doesn't take it well. Trust me."

Just then, I heard footsteps coming. A human wouldn't be able to hear them, but I did. "Shh," I whispered. "Someone's coming."

Bella POV

I was so mad at my daughter. I can't believe that she would do that. She threatened someone's life. I didn't really care what her little friend had done, someone else could deal with her, but the fact that my daughter had done that made me really mad. It sounded like something Emmett would do. Well, actually, Emmett did do it once. To me. When I was human.

I followed her scent, looking for her cabin. When I found it, it was silent. From what my ears and nose told me, she was alone. Good.

I opened the door and stormed in yelling, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

"Yeah?"

"How could you have done that?"

"Done what?"

"You know exactly what you did, young lady."

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't."

What a little liar. I had to admit that she was good. If she wasn't my daughter, and I didn't know her so well, I might have actually believed her.

"Nice try. You know what you did, and when we get home, you will be groun-"

She cut me off, "Bella-"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella, I need to tell you something. We're-"

"Since when do you call me Bella?"

"I've always called you that; it's your name. But that's not the point. We're-"

"You have never called me Bella. You are not allowed to call me Bella. Wait until I tell-"

She interrupted again, "Yes, I know. Carlisle and Esme will be mad, but just listen to me-"

"Oh, I know Carlisle and Esme will be mad, but I'm not talking about them right now. Right now, I'm talking about your father and I."

"Bella-"

"Renesmee, if you call me Bella one more time, you will be in so much trouble."

"But-" she began.

"I am your mother, and you will listen to me."

I heard a gasp from the top bunk, and then a voice said, "She's your mother?"

Oh my God. Nessie's friend, and partner in crime, was still in the room. She'd heard every word we'd said. And she knew. She knew that I, 18 year old Bella, was the mother of a twelve year old. Shit.

**Sorry for the cliffie. Ha, who am I kidding. I am so not sorry, lol. It's better this way though. Now you can wonder what will happen next, instead of knowing right away. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, or if I'm feeling evil, the day after. :) Review (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own it. Do I really have to say this every time?**

Nessie POV

Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap. How am I supposed to explain that my mother, who is 18 years old (well, in human years), is the mother of a twelve year old? What, so she gave birth when she was six? I know people have children really young these day, but six? Unbelievable.

"Um, yeah. I was . . . uh . . . adopted." I said.

"Yes. My husband and I wanted a daughter, but I a unable to have children, so we adopted Nessie," Momma explained.

"You're married?" Rachelle asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah . . ."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah. His name is Edward."

"Is that the guy who's stuck in a cabin full of girls?"

Daddy was stuck in a cabin full of girls? If this situation wasn't so serious, I would be laughing my head off right now. Well, I suppose I'll get to that later.

"Yup," Momma answered.

The bell rang.

"Ness, I have to go, but we'll talk about this later."

"Great."

She left, and I breathed a sigh of relief. In all the confusion and worry, she seemed to have forgotten about my punishment, for now, anyway.

I turned to Rachelle, "Please, you can't tell anybody about this. Ever." I knew I sounded desperate, but I was.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Rosalie POV

I have been trying to get back at Alice all day, but I don't know what to do? I've been getting texts all day, saying, "Don't even think about it" or "I know what you're planning" or something like that. The only person who can fool Alice is . . . nobody. Nobody can fool Alice.

Wait. Jacob can fool Alice. Alice can't see Jacob. Perfect. Now I just have to ask the fleabag to help me. Maybe I can bribe him.

I followed Jacob's scent – his disgusting dog scent – over to the archery section.

"Hey, Blondie!" he called, and shot an arrow at me. It broke.

"Nice try, mutt."

"What do you want, bloodsucker?"

I sighed. "I need your help."

"Ha! So you finally admit it. You're mentally incompetent. What do you need help with? Teaching your campers the alphabet? Counting to ten?"

"Don't push your luck, dog. I need help pranking Alice. She dumped water on my head at breakfast, and I need revenge. Since she can't see you, she can't see what you're planning."

"Well," he thought about it, "I do love pranking leeches. I can help, but it's gonna cost you."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

Tonight at dinner, you have to make an announcement saying that I am the best looking guy here."

"Ew! No way!"

"Sorry, then, but no deal." He turned back to his campers. Arrrgh!

"Jacob, wait!"

He turned around, grinning, waiting for me to go on."

"I'll do it."

"I knew you would. Okay, here's the plan." He came over and whispered the plan in my ear.

"Brilliant. I never thought I'd say this, but you are a genius, dog."

**Hope you liked. Will update as soon as I figure out what Jacob's plan is. Any ideas?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy witb friends and stuff. I'm trying to get more fun in before school starrs September 1st. Anyway, I don't own Twilight. **

_Bella POV_

After I finished talking to Renesmee – what a disaster – I went to my next cabin activity, which was archery. Luckily for me, Edward was also at archery.

"Edward!"

"Hey, love. How's camp going so far?" he asked.

"Well," I started, but he cut me off.

"Emmett is being so annoying. Today, he tried to drown me.  
I giggled. That definitely sounds like Emmett. "But, we don't need to breathe," I pointed out.

"My point exactly. It's so annoying."

"Yeah," I agreed, "But we have bigger problems than Emmett."

"Such as?"

"Have you heard any counselors talking about the two girls who dropped another girl off the zip line while they were belaying?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That was Renesmee," I explained.

"You're kidding. She is in so much trouble."

"Oh, she already knows. I talked to her earlier. But that's not all."

"What else happened?"

I pushed my shield completely away from me and allowed him to read my mind. It was so much easier than explaining. I ran through the scene that had happened earlier, starting with when I stormed in, and ending with when I left.

"Oh," he said. "I see."

_Nessie POV_

We were planning more pranks – non life threatening pranks – when I heard footsteps coming toward the cabin again. Shoot, I hope it's not Daddy.

"Shh," I warned Rachelle.

It wasn't Daddy. It was Erika, and she looked mad. Well, not as scary as Momma and Daddy when they're mad. Or Carlisle and Esme, for that matter.

"Girls," Erika said, "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Yup," we answered. Of course we knew what we did wrong. I think the whole camp knew what we did wrong by now.

"Okay, good. Why'd you do it?" Erika asked. I was impressed. She seemed pretty calm about the whole thing.

Rachelle and I exchanged a glance. Should we tell the truth? I was about to lie when I remembered what had happened the last time I'd tried to lie to Momma. That had not been fun. I decided to tell the truth.

"Well, Katie was making fun of my name earlier, so I wanted revenge, and then we thought that this would be a funny way to get revenge." I blurted out.

"Funny?" Erika screamed. "You thought it was funny? She could have been killed!"

"I know. But she wasn't. So it's all good."

"No! It's not all good. Now, I want you two to stay here until I decide what your punishment is. And when you're allowed to leave, I want you both to apologize to katie. I'll be back soon."

"What about lunch?" Rachelle blurted out.

"You can have lunch after I decide what your punishment is. I don't want you two to leave right now."

"You're not letting us eat lunch? That's child abuse," Rachelle said, and I giggled.

"If you say one more word, you won't be eating any more meals here, because you'll be sent home."

Well, that shut us up. I didn't wasn't to go home. As I said, Esme is scary when she's angry.

**Review!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still don't own it. And I just want to say thaks to everyone who gave me an idea for Rosalie and Jacob's prank. I tried to parts of all of your ideas.**

_Jasper POV_

I can't take it anymore! Yes, it's only been, well, less than a day, but I can't stand it! The boys in my cabin had eggs and bacon for breakfast. I wanted to have them for breakfast. That's a problem.

My cabin sits near Emmett's cabin in the dining hall. So, when we were sitting there at lunch, I figured it was the perfect opportunity to mess with his emotions.

I started to think about Alice, and sent the waves of lust in his direction. When he caught them, he turned and started to make out with Allan! The whole dining hall was laughing at him. Well, except for one person.

That one person was Rosalie, and she looked mad.

_Rosalie POV_

I just watched Emmett make out with another guy. A human guy. Now, I know Emmett can be very random, a bit crazy and a little – okay a lot – weird, but there has to be a logical explanation for this.

Jasper. His table is near Emmett's, he must have sent waves of lust toward Emmett.

Now I have two people to get revenge on. Jasper will be a lot harder, though. When Jacob helps me, Alice will see my future disappear, but she won't see her own future disappear.

But, when we try to prank jasper, his future will disappear, and Alice will be worried sick. She won't let him out of her sight. But if I don't get Jacob to help me, then she'll see me getting my revenge.

Maybe Jacob will have an idea. I'll have to talk to him tonight when we put our plan into action.

_Nessie POV_

At one o clock, everyone came into our cabin for rest hour. It was torture. No talking for a whole hour, hence the name rest hour.

When it was over, everyone went to their skills, which they had chosen last night. Rachelle and I hadn't even been friends last night, but we had picked the exact same skills. Drama and ropes. I didn't think we'd be going to either of our skills today, and we were probably permanently banned from ropes.

At two thirty, a half an hour after rest hour ended, Erika came into our cabin.

"Finally!" Rachelle exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

Erika ignored this, and said, "Okay, I have decided that, apart from being banned from ropes for the rest for the summer, I'm not going to punish you. I am, however, going to have to split you up. Renesmee, you will be moving to Bella and Christine's cabin."

Momma's cabin? No. Nononononononononono! There's no way I can be in her cabin. I love her and all, but she won't let me have any fun.

"Please, Erika," I begged, "Don't do that. We'll be good, I promise."

"I promise, too," Rachelle said.

"Girls, do you honestly think I should let you stay together-"

"We're not married," I said, and Rachelle giggled.

She went on as if I hadn't spoken, "You almost killed someone today. I really don't think-"

"Please, Erika," Rachelle begged, 'I don't know what we were thinking. Please give us a second chance."

"Girls-" Erika started, but we interrupted her.

After half an hour of listening to 'please, please, please, please, please, please,' Erika sighed and said, "Fine, one more chance." With that, she left.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, and we high fived.

**Review! And if you have any ideas for Rosalie's revenge on Jasper, that would be nice. Thanks. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still don't own it.**

Rosalie POV

Finally! I though tonight would never come. Once everyone – well, all the humans – was asleep, I snuck out and went to Jacob's cabin. I stood outside the door.

"Dog!"

There was no reply. I had to go in. I opened the door and walked in. It smelled worse than anything I had ever smelled. Does that dog ever shower?

Jacob was asleep in the middle of the floor. Why? I don't know. I kicked him lightly, "Hey, mutt."

He jumped up, "Ow!" Okay, maybe I hadn't kicked him that lightly. Oh well, he deserved it anyway.

"Shh," I hissed. "Let's go."

We left the cabin and made our way down the trail to the dock. There was a boat, but the engine was really loud, so we'd have to swim. Maybe it would make the dog smell better.

"We're going to have to swim," I said.

We jumped into the water and swam back to the boat launch. We clime out of the water – ew, wet dog – followed the dirt road to the highway. Once we got there, we followed human scents to the nearest city. We finally found the Walmart, which was, thankfully, and twenty-four hour store.

We walked right over to the ladies section. Jacob tried to hide, so that people wouldn't think he was gay, shopping in the ladies section, but I said, "Hey, I did my part of the deal. It's your turn. Get over here."

He grinned and I remembered back to when I'd had to do my part of the deal.

_I followed the girls in my cabin into the dining hall. We sat down at our table, and waited for Caitlyn, the activities director, to make her announcements._

_When she was done, she asked, "Do any of the counselors have any announcements that they'd like to make?"_

_I raised my hand (yes, I raised my hand like a little schoolgirl) and said, "I do."_

_All of my family, except Jacob – well, I don't actually consider him family – looked at me with shock. Then, Alice and Edward started to laugh, seeing what I was going to do._

_"Okay. everyone, I need to say something. Jacob Black is the best looking guy here."_

"Hey, bloodsucker," Jacob said, bringing me back to Earth, "What size is she?"

I thought about it. Then I remembered that Alice was so short that we had to shop for her in the childrens' section. I told Jacob this, and he laughed before heading over to the childrens' section.

I picked up a shirt with Dora the Explorer on it and said, "How about this one?"

Jacob grinned, "Perfect. And this one?" he said, holding up a shirt with Hannah Montana on it.

I nodded my approval, and we picked out more shirts. They had things like Blues Clues, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Dora the Explorer and her cousin, Diego, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, High School Musical and more on them. The funniest one said, "And so Buffy staked Edward. The End." I didn't know who this Edward was, but I knew that Buffy was a vampire slayer. Since we have a brother named Edward, and he's a vampire, we thought it was pretty funny.

We had put all of the clothes into the cart, and we were heading to the checkout when I thought I saw someone familiar.

"Jacob," I hissed, pointing "Is that . . ."

"It can't be," he whispered.

At the sound of our voices, she turned it our direction. Shit, it was her. She seemed to be just as surprised as we were.

"Jacob? Rosalie?" she asked.

Crap.

**What do you think? Who will it be? Review! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, unless I'm really busy again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own it. Hope you like it.**

_Rosalie POV_

"Esme?" I couldn't believe it. There had to be thousands of Walmarts in this country, and she had to pick this one. It's nowhere near Forks. It's not even in the same country as Forks!

"Mmhmmm" I could hear the dissatisfaction in her voice. 'Why are you here?"

Oh crap. Um . . . "Jacob needed clothes."

Very smart, Rosalie. She's totally gonna believe that. Jacob wears Dora the Explorer clothes all the time.

Esme smirked, "Nice try, Rosalie, but you can't lie to your mother."

"Yes I can. I do it all the time." Oops.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, why are you really here?" she asked.

Jacob answered for me, "I'm buying clothes for Nessie."

"Jacob," Esme said, "Nessie stopped watching Dora the Explorer eight years ago."

"She's only three."

"You know what I mean. She stopped watching it when she looked about four."

This was not going well. We needed an excuse, and fast. If Esme knew what we were really up to, she wouldn't allow it.

Esme stood there, waiting for us to tell the truth. After five minutes, I still hadn't come up with anything. Even though it was dangerous, I decided to go with the truth.

"Esme, the truth is . . ."

"You know what?" she said, suddenly, I really don't want to know what you're up to. A good mother would make you tell the truth, but a smart mother would let her kids solve their problems for themselves. And after being your mother for over fifty years, I am a smart mother. Just don't break the law."

Wow. That was so unlike Esme, but it didn't matter. We were safe.

_Edward POV_

I couldn't believe what had happened, but of course, I didn't blame my lovely wife. I didn't blame my daughter – well, maybe just a little. I couldn't believe that someone here knew our secret. Well, not our super important secret, but still, a secret.

One of Nessie's friends knew that I was her dad, that I was married to Bella, her mom. And how old am I? Seventeen. I have to do something to fix this.

When I'd gone to talk to Nessie, she'd said, "I know, daddy, I'm in trouble. Momma already told me everything. Can we talk about this some other time?"

I was leaving when I'd overheard Jacob and Rosalie talking. Well, that itself was strange, so I decided to listen in. They were discussing their plan to prank Alice tonight. From what I could tell, they were going to replace her clothes with Walmart clothes. Poor Alice, that would kill her.

I didn't know whether I should tell Alice. I love Alice – as a sister – and she's helped me out of some pretty tough spots. Then again, she tricked Bella into letting her plan our wedding, and she used to play Bella Barbie a lot. And I mean a lot.

What should I do? If I was a nice person, I would warn her. But nobody ever said I was nice. I think I'll let her suffer.

**Review:) And just to let you know, John Island Camp is in Canada.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still don't own it.**

_Rosalie POV_

After we bought the clothes at Walmart and got them back to the island, we stashed them in Jacob's cabin. Sure, it would be weird if his campers or co-counselor find them, but Alice would not have any reason to come in here and find them.

Okay, so Alice's prank was half done, now I needed to figure out what to do to Jasper.

I was walking back to my cabin when I ran into Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me. Besides the obvious, what do you need?"

"I need revenge on Jasper. I know everyone enjoyed it when I made out with Allan, but making out with a human guy is not my idea of a good time," he shuddered.

"Okay, good. We're on the same page."

"What?"

"I need revenge on Jasper, too."

_Emmett POV_

This is great! Rosalie needs revenge on Jasper, too, so now we can get revenge together. And she's so much smarter than me, so she'll come up with a good idea. Wait. Why does Rosalie need revenge on Jasper anyway?

"Rose, why do you need revenge on Jasper?"

"He made you make out with a human guy. You're supposed to make out with me and me only."

"That's true. Now, do you have a plan?"

_Rosalie POV_

"Actually, I do."

"Ooh! What is it, what is it?"

"Calm down, Emmett," I said, "I have a plan, but we'll need Alice's help. Alice will see what we're planning to do to Jasper, and she'll warn him. So, we have to get her on our side so she won't warn him. You'll have to bribe her."

"Why me?"

"Trust me, after tomorrow, she won't want to do anything for me. I'll be lucky if she doesn't kill me."

"Why?"

"Just because. So what are you going to bribe her with?"

"I don't know."

We both fell silent, trying to think of something to bribe Alice with. We had to pick the right thing, because if we didn't, she'd say no and go warn Jasper right away.

"I've got it!" Emmett yelled.

"Jeez, Emmett, are you trying to wake the whole camp?"

"Sorry, but I have an idea. I can tell Alice that she can take me shopping and give me makeovers whenever she wants for twenty years."

Wow. A smart idea from Emmett. I was shocked. Well, I guess I should have expected it. Normal people have dumb moments, or as some idiots call them, blonde moments. Well, Emmett has smart moments.

"Let's do it."

_Alice POV_

I was lying on my bunk, planning makeovers for all of the girls in my cabin. Let's see . . . Alex could use more makeup, Sarah could use less makeup. Laura needs to dye her hair black, and Jessie needs to dye her hair blonde. And then there's Cindy (my co-counselor). Cindy needs a whole new wardrobe.

I was interrupted by a light tap on the door.

"Alice, are you in there?"

It was Emmett. I wonder what he wants. Well, with Emmett, who knows?

"Yeah," I got up and walked outside. "What's up?"

"I want to get revenge on Jasper for what he did to me earlier, but I need your help."

"No way!"

"Please. I won't hurt him, and I'll go shopping with you and let you give me makeovers for the next twenty years."

"Make it twenty-five."

"Alright." I sighed. I really didn't want to do that.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just don't tell him what we're planning to do when you see it."

**Review. :) Any ideas about the revenge on Jasper?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've never owned it and I never will.**

_Alice POV_

Finally, it was morning! My campers all woke up at 7:30m for the Polar Bear Swim because another cabin was outside our door yelling, "Polar bear!" It scared the crap out of me, and I knew it was coming.

"Okay, guys," I said. "Are we doing the Polar Bear Swim?"

Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah," they all answered.

Great. That means that I have to do it too, which means that my hair will get messed up. My perfect hair. It took me an hour to get it right. Now its gonna get wet.

"Okay, but before we go, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What?"

"I'm going to be giving all of you makeovers. You guys all have terrible fashion sense, and I can fix that. If you don't agree with me, please die."

All of my campers and Cindy looked at me, then left the cabin.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To die," Cindy snapped.

This is not good. I hope they know I didn't really mean that. It was a figure of speech. Oh, what are Carlisle and Esme going to say? I hope they're not too mad.

"You know I didn't really mean that, right?" I called after them, but there was no reply.

I looked into their futures, but I didn't see them dying. Instead, I saw them going to the Polar Bear Swim.

Oh. Duh. I ran as fast as I could – at human pace – to catch up with them.

_Rosalie POV_

It was my cabin's turn to go around and yell, "Polar Bear" to go wake everyone up. When we got to Edward's cabin, I thought, _Edward, come here._

He came to the door. _I need you to do me a favor._

"What?" he asked.

I ran through the plan in my mind, since it was so much easier than saying it out loud. He grinned and agreed.

_Edward POV_

Since I was stuck in a cabin with girls, I obviously couldn't stay in the room while they got changed for Polar Bear Swim. I decided to go outside and put Rosalie's plan into action. I got out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Carlisle. It's Edward."

"Edward. How are you calling me?"

"Uh, camp phone." I lied.

"You guys snuck your cell phones, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Please don't tell Esme."

He chuckled. "What do you need, son?"

"I'm worried. Alice has been blocking her mind ever since we got there, and I don't know what's up. I've caught some glimpses of her mind, and from what I can tell, she's planning revenge on you and Esme for sending her here. Something to do with shopping, credit cards and a really big bill."

"Hmm," he said, "I think I should go cancel her credit cards now. Bye, and thanks." He hung up.

Mission success.

_Rosalie POV_

While everyone was at Polar Bear Swim, I went into Alice's cabin and stole all of her clothes. I walked down the trail to the baseball field, then threw them across the field to Jacob, where he took them to his cabin. Now Alice wouldn't be able to trace their scent.

I went back to her cabin and put the Walmart clothes in the same place that her other clothes had been in, and then grabbed her camera. Jacob was going to videotape me taking the clothes to Value Village, and leave a not saying, 'If you want to know where your clothes went, watch the video.'

It will torture her. Perfect.

**Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight is not mine. None of SM's characters are mine.**

_Nessie POV_

This morning we woke up when Rosalie's cabin came yelling "Polar Bear!" It was really loud. We got changed and headed down to the beach.

When we got there, everyone ran straight into the water. Except me. I stood right at the shore and tripped katie when she ran by so that she fell flat on her face in the water. Then I walked into the water.

It was freezing. I didn't see Jake anywhere, and I was glad, because his skin is warmer than mine, which would make the water feel even colder to him.

I was about to dive under when someone jumped on my back and pushed me under. Since I was stronger than the average human, I easily pushed her off. I got up and expected to see Katie, but instead I saw Rachelle.

"That wasn't nice," I said, and then I splashed her. She splashed me back, which started a splash fight. We were in the middle of it when Rebecca called, "Renesmee!"

"Nessie," I corrected her.

She probably rolled her eyes, but I wasn't looking, so I don't know for sure. "Nessie!" she called.

"What?"

"Come here!"

Okay, don't tell me that I'm going to get in trouble for splashing. We're in a lake, for Pete's sake. I walked out of the water.

"Excuse me if I like to have fun."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"What?" Rebecca asked again.

"Okay, just get on with what you were going to say," I told her.

"Did you trip Katie?"

"No," I lied.

"Yes, you did!" Katie, who was standing there, soaked, said.

"I did not! Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me!"

"What makes you think that I hate you?" I demanded.

"Well," Rebecca piped up, "You did almost kill her."

"That was an accident," I lied

"No, it wasn't. I talked to Erika," Rebecca told me.

"Rebecca," Katie whined, "Can't you punish her?"

I was not going to get in trouble for this. Rachelle and I had to stay inconspicuous for a few days, and if I got in trouble, that would not help. I didn't want to get kicked out of camp, but I wanted to play more pranks, so I couldn't get in trouble for this.

"I didn't trip you, okay?" I screamed, "And no, she can't punish me for two reasons. One, because I didn't do it. And two, even if I did, you have no proof." I stormed away, back to our cabin.

I could hear them behind me. "Rebecca," Katie whined. Whiney baby.

"Katie, she's right. There's nothing I can do. It's not like she committed a crime-"

"This time."

Rebecca ignored her and continued, "If she did do it, she only tripped you. I think you'll be okay."

"Fine."

Ha! I got away with it again. I guess as long as nobody sees what I do, I can basically get away with anything.

I was changing into my clothes when I heard the door open. I didn't know who had come in, so I didn't say anything.

"Nessie?" It was Rachelle.

"Yeah?"

"Did you trip Katie?"

"No."

"We're alone. Nobody else is in here."

"In that case, yes, I did."

Rachelle grinned. "Nice.

"Thanks. See, as long as nobody finds out who did it, we can get away with as many pranks as we want. But if anyone, especially Katie or a counselor finds out, we're toast."

"Wow. You're smart."

I grinned. "I know."

**Review. Please. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, this one's a little short. I still don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Victoria.**

_Bella POV_

We were sitting at breakfast this morning, eating our 'delicious' Frosted Flakes when I noticed one of my campers staring at the wall behind me in horror.

"What?" I asked.

"That . . ." she said, pointing.

I turned around, and there on the wall was the biggest spider I'd ever seen in my life – human and vampire. It was black, it was hairy, and it was the size of my palm. Maybe bigger. And, it was in the dining hall. Near my table. Who knows where it's been?

I screamed, "Spider!" and jumped up from the bench. I ran as far away from the thing as I could. Nobody told me that spiders got that big in Ontario. I'd have to talk to Esme about this.

I could hear my campers giggling and talking back at the table. One of my campers, Hannah, said, "We should keep it as a pet. We can bring it back to our cabin."

God, no.

"Yeah," agreed Yulia, another camper, "We can name it Edward."

No. Any name but Edward.

"No," Hannah disagreed, "I think we should name it Elizabeth."

I looked at Edward and saw his face contort In pain at the name Elizabeth. He seriously has to get over that piano.

"No, let's name it George," one of my campers said, and everyone else agreed.

Okay, I can live with George. Well, I won't live with him in my cabin, but the name doesn't bother me.

"I say we pull its legs off, and see how long it takes for them to grow back," said Lola, the freaky chick who thinks I'm a vampire. Ew.

I walked back over to my table. "How about we just leave George here? The dining hall is his home."

"How do you know his name?" Lola asked.

"Lucky guess?"

"I don't think so. You have super hearing because you're a vampire."

"I am not a vampire."

Will this kid ever let it go?

_Jasper POV_

I was bored. Again. I know it was wrong, but I just had to do it. I thought about that time when we'd gone to see the therapist and Edward had told the therapist that I was anorexic. I let the anger flow through me, then I sent it in Emmett's direction.

When he caught the waves. He lifted his hand to punch Allan, but stopped at the last second. Then he turned around and glared at me.

I tried to calm him, but it was too late. The anger had taken over. He calmly walked over to me and proceeded to beat the shit out of me. Then, he went back to his table.

Well, that backfired.

**BTW, George is actually a real spider, same as described that was in the dining hall at John Island. Scary. Please review. if you don't I will get George to bite you. LOL. If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to let me know, like if you want to see more/less of something, or if there's another character you'd like to see in the story. Whatever. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight or Value Village either.**

_Rosalie POV_

After breakfast, we went back to our cabin for cabin cleanup time. Alice's cabin was cabin of the day, so they had to stay and clean up the dining hall after each meal.

It was the perfect time to finish the prank. I walked over to the door, and was about to leave when Emma asked, "Rosalie? Where are you going?"

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Natalie," Emma whined, "Rosalie's leaving. She's not gonna help us clean the cabin."

Ugh, I so do not have time for little tattletales.

"I have stuff to do, okay?" I snapped as I walked out the door.

When I got outside, I went straight to Jacob's cabin. I knew I didn't have much time, so I had to hurry. I ran right into his cabin without knocking.

"Jeez, Rosalie!" he complained, "Don't you ever knock? What if I was changing?"

"It would be incredibly scary and it would probably scare me for life. Now come on, we have to get to . . ." I trailed off, not wanting the rest of his cabin to know where we were going.

"Right. Let's go."

We left and ran at vampire/werewolf speed to the dock, hoping that nobody saw us. We jumped into the water, and when we got to the boat launch, we ran straight to Value Village.

"Okay, turn on the camera," I told Jacob.

He turned it on and pointed it in my direction. He put his thumbs up to say, 'Go.'

I grabbed the clothes and walked into the store. I carried them up to the counter and said to the girl working the cash register, "I'd like to donate these."

"All right. Thanks for your generosity." She looked at the clothes. "These are really nice. Are you sure you won't miss them?"

"Nope," I smiled. "_I_ won't miss them at all."

"Alright then, have a nice day."

I smiled, then walked out of the store. Jacob followed me, and once we got outside, he turned the camera off. Then, I caught sight of the time, and saw that it was almost 9:30. We'd been gone for almost half an hour, and Alice would be back in her cabin soon. We had to hurry.

We ran as fast as possible to get back in time. I took the camera from Jacob, rushed inside Alice's empty cabin, and put the camera on the shelf by her clothes. Then I wrote the note, and got out of there as fast as I could.

I was still running when I heard Alice's "Noooooooooooooooooo!"

She had found the clothes.

_Alice POV_

Ugh. We were cabin of the day. That means we have to clean up the dining hall after each meal. I know I got out of Polar Bear Swim, but I don't think I can get out of this. I guess I'll just have to endure it.

Breakfast today was cereal. My table got Rice Krispies, and apparently Emmett's table did, too, because I heard him exclaim, "Hey! Rice Krispies aren't actually rice!"

When everyone was done eating, and when everyone was done staring at George, the giant spider that was by Bella's table, we got the brooms and swept the floor. Then we put all of the dishes into the dishwasher so that the kitchen staff could clean them. Some of the cups still had juice in them, and the bowls still had cereal in them. It was revolting.

My cabin was going to arts and crafts for cabin time. How boring. But, wait, I have the perfect outfit! I looked in my bag. I don't remember having a shirt that said, "And Buffy staked Edward. The End." Ha, that's kind of funny.

I looked through the rest of my clothes. Dora the Explorer, Hannah Montana . . . what the hell? Where are my designer clothes?

"Noooooooo!" I screamed. There's no way in hell I'm wearing – I looked at the tag – Walmart clothes! Now I have to wear the same clothes until I get a chance to go shopping. That means I'll have to wear the same outfit for at least two whole hours! What am I gonna do?"

Who could have done this? I looked at the shelf, and saw the note saying, "If you want to see where your clothes went, watch the video." I picked up my camera and saw the video of Rosalie donating my clothes to Value Village. Oh, she is going to pay.

**Review :) BTW, nothing against Value Village, thats just Alice. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, here's a chpater for all of the fans of Elizabeth. Don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

_Edward POV_

It all started at breakfast when I heard the girls in Bella's cabin talking about what to name that stupid, giant spider. Of course, someone had to mention the name Elizabeth. That spider is not worthy of the name Elizabeth. It is a name for only the most honorable people, like my dear piano and my human mother.

I can't help but remember all of the wonderful times Elizabeth and I had together. Her and I have composed so many songs, like Esme's favourite and Bella's lullaby.

And, I think the best memory was when I got my dear Elizabeth. I walked into the piano store, and there she was. She wasn't the most expensive –by far – and she wasn't the fanciest, but she was so beautiful. The second I saw her, I knew she was the one.

I told the store manager, "I think I'll get that one." I could have said something sappy, but I didn't want anyone to think I was weird. A few minutes later, I had my lovely Elizabeth. When I played her for the first time, it was like magic.

"Edward," Liz, my co-counselor, interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast is over."

"Oh, okay."

Why did my co-counselor have to be named Liz? Liz stands for Elizabeth, of course, so whenever I look at Liz, I think of my Elizabeth. My Elizabeth was much more beautiful.

When we got back to our cabin, my campers started to clean up the cabin. When I was sure that nobody was looking, I sat down on my bed and pulled it out of my bag.

I opened the photo album and there they were. My pictures of Elizabeth. Elizabeth dressed up as a keyboard for Halloween; I was going to dress her up as a guitar, but it was just too hard. Elizabeth on Christmas . . .

"Edward, what are you doing?" Abby, one of my campers, asked.

"Nothing," I said, slamming the photo album shut quickly.

"Liar," she said. "Who are the pictures of? Your girlfriend?"

"No," I told her.

"Then who are they of?"

"A friend." I was really hoping that she'd drop the subject, but no such luck.

"A girlfriend?"

"No!"

"A boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not gay! My friend was a girl, but she wasn't my girlfriend," I explained.

"Was?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. She died a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I please see the pictures?"

"No," I snapped, and gripped the photo album so hard I thought I would break it.

"Alright," Abby seemed disappointed. She turned away, and I loosened my grip on the album. Then, she turned around, grinning, and grabbed the photo album out of my hands before I could stop her.

Shit. How could I have not seen that coming? And I'm the mind reader. Maybe there's something wrong with my head. I hit myself in the head, hoping it would fix the problem. I didn't feel any different, so I hit myself again.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Nothing."

Abby had sat down on her bed and opened the photo album. When she saw Elizabeth, she said, "These pictures are of a piano."

"Her name was Elizabeth."

"You named a piano."

"Yes. Don't judge me." I've always wanted to say that.

"Why did you put a Santa hat on your piano? And why'd you dress your piano up as a keyboard for Halloween?"

"The guitar costume wouldn't fit her," I explained.

"Oh. I guess that's normal. Liz, do you have the number of the nearest Mental Institution?"

"No, sorry," she replied.

Great. Now all of the girls in my cabin think I'm psycho. That is wonderful, just wonderful.

"Edward's in love with a piano!" Abby giggled, and went to go tell everyone. Yay.

**Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Emmett POV_

For cabin time, my cabin was windsurfing. How do you surf on the wind? Rosalie's cabin was sailing, so it was the perfect chance to talk to her about out revenge on Jasper.

"Rosalie," I yelled across the beach, "Are you gonna tell me your plan now?"

She ran over to me – at human speed – and hissed, "Shh. Do you want the whole world to hear?"

"No, sorry." Jeez, why can't I ever do anything right around Rosalie?

"Besides," she continued, "I already told you the plan. What else do you need to know?"

"You didn't tell me the plan."

"Yes I did."

Whatever. There's no point in arguing with Rosalie. "Tell me again then."

"Okay. We're gonna get everyone in our family, and the mutt, to feel different emotions. First, everyone will be happy, then sad, then mad, then lustful, then excited. The emotions will affect him and he'll totally embarrass himself."

I do not remember her telling me that. Did she tell me that? She could not have told me that. Yeah, she probably told me that.

"Now do you remember?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you have short term memory loss?"

"I don't know. I forget."

_Rosalie POV_

Is he kidding me? Is he freaking kidding me? He has got to be kidding me. Doesn't he know that vampires can't even have short term memory loss? Our memory is infallible.

"Okay then. Now that you know, can you go tell everyone sle the plan?"

"Okay!" he said, and skipped away.

"Emmett! Wait!" I called.

He came skipping back. "What?"

"Remember, only tell people in our family, and Jacob, and don't tell Jasper."

"Why not?"

Okay, honestly. I knew that Emmett could be moronic, stupid, thick-skulled, slow, and dumb, but I never imagined that he could be so . . . so . . . clueless. And what baffles me even more is the fact that things like this come out of the mouth of the guy who had graduated college at least five times. I just don't get it.

_Alice POV_

Time to go to arts and crafts. I can't wait! Not. It has to be the most boring activity in history of everything. Maybe nobody will notice if I skip it and go to the mall. I am NOT wearing Walmart clothes. I would rather die. Again.

"Cindy, I need to go to the ma- washroom," I said. "Can you handle things here for a while?"

"Whatever," she said. She must still be mad at me for the makeover thing. It's not my fault she needs a new wardrobe. I think that whoever invented Value Village should be locked up and never released. Same with whoever invented Walmart.

I ran to the dock. I didn't want to get my outfit wet, so I just decided to steal the boat. Nobody would notice.

When I got into town, I stole a car and drove straight to the mall. I went into my favourite store, and grabbed everything that I could find in my size. I tool it to the checkout, and the total came to $15634. No problem. I have credit cards.

I handed one of my cards to the cashier. When she swiped it, it wouldn't work. "I'm sorry, your card is maxxed out."

No way did I max out another card. Well, I probably did. Oh well, I have more. "Here, try this one," I said, handing her another one.

She swiped it, but it wouldn't work either. I handed her another one. And another one. And another one. Two hundred and fifty six cards later, I still hadn't been able to buy my clothes.

What was going on? Who could have maxxed out all of my cards? Or, better yet, who could have cancelled all my cards? Rosalie! She must have gotten Carlisle and Esme to cancel them.

But that means that I can't shop!

"Noooooooo!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I still don't own Twilight. Sorry I didn't say this last time but I was in a really big hurry. I'm sure you all knew that I don't own it anyways. Enjoy:)**

_Jasper POV_

Lunch was grilled cheese and tomato soup, not that I really cared. We sat down at the table and listened to Caitlin's announcements. There was going to be a campfire tonight. How safe for us highly flammable vampires.

When she was done her announcements, everyone started to eat. Suddenly, I felt incredibly happy. I got up and started to skip around the dining hall. I didn't really know why I was doing it, probably because I was just so happy. I was happier than I had been in a while, actually. I probably looked stupid, but I was just so happy that I didn't care. Happy! :)

All of a sudden, I felt really sad. I trudged back to my table and started to dry-sob. I didn't know why, but it was just so sad. :(

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Lucas, my co-counselor.

"I don't know," I sobbed.

"Well, are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

My sadness disappeared as quickly as it had come, and was replaced with anger. "Why the hell do you care?" I yelled, as my eyes turned black with anger.

"Woah, dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Suddenly, I felt a wave of lust hit me. Emmett must be thinking about Rosalie again. I couldn't control myself. I grabbed Lucas and started to make out with him.

The whole room had been watching me since I had started to skip around the dining hall. They all burst into laughter. I realized what I was doing, so I went to go make out with Alice instead. If this feeling didn't go away soon, I was going to . . .

As soon as I thought that, I felt excited. Like, really excited. I jumped up and ran to the fireplace at the front of the dining hall where people go to make announcements.

"Hey, everybody! Listen up! I'm so excited for campfire, so I just wanted to say that I will be singing 'Supergirl' by Hannah Montana for campfire tonight!"

Suddenly, all of the emotions went away, and I was left standing up there, having just announced that I was going to sing Hannah Montana. Hannah Montana! Why would I want to sing that? And especially Supergirl. That's, like, the worst song for a guy to sing.

"Can't wait to see that!" Nessie called out. Thanks Nessie. I'm glad you're always there for your uncle.

What have I gotten myself into?

_Nessie POV_

Lunch was so funny. Uncle Jasper made a fool out of himself in front of everyone, and he promised to sing Hannah Montana tonight. After he does that, I probably won't like 'Supergirl' any more. It's gonna be so funny, though, so I'm not gonna let him forget his promise.

After lunch was rest hour, the most exciting hour of the day. I just love lying on my bed, not talking, for an entire hour! It's the best part of the day! Not.

I was lying on my bottom bunk when I had an idea. The end of my bed was right by the end of Katie's bed. She had a bed all to herself, since nobody was below her. Perfect.

Moving at vampire speed, I got up, grabbed the leg of her bed that was nearest to me and pulled. I used all my strength, which caused the bed to collapse. I was back on my bed before anyone could notice that I'd moved.

Katie screamed as the bed fell. She landed on the ground, but, unfortunately, she wasn't hurt.

Rebecca and Victoria came running in when they heard the scream.

"What happened?" asked Victoria.

"She broke my bed!" Katie exclaimed, pointing to me.

I looked up from the book that I was pretending to read. "How could I have broken your bed? I've been reading the whole time."

"You have your ways," Katie said. Yes, actually I do, but nobody is going to find that out.

"Seriously, Katie," Victoria tried to reason with her, "How could she have even broken that. It's solid wood, and I don't recall hearing a chainsaw or anything else she could have used to cut it."

"I don't know how she did it, or what she used, but she has her ways." Katie replied.

Rebecca and Victoria gave me a suspicious glance, and I raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'Really? You actually think I did that?'

They must have realized that I was right, even though I was actually lying, because Victoria said, "Katie, it was just a random accident. These things happen. You can't blame anyone for them."

"Can I sue the camp? Or, better yet, can I sue Nessie?"

"No," Victoria said, exasperated. "You can't sue the camp, and you can't sue Nessie because she had nothing to do with it. Also, you're not old enough to sue."

I smirked at Katie. "No," she protested, "I know she did it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Katie," Victoria said.

"But-"

"No buts. End of discussion, Katie."

"Fine."

The counselors left the room to keep doing, well, whatever they'd been doing before I'd tried to hurt Katie again. As soon as they were gone, Katie whispered, "I know it was you. I'm watching you."

I snorted. "Good luck with that."

**BTW, I have nothing agains Hannah Montana, but when you're a teenage guy who has to sing it, well . . . you get the point. I didn't mean to insult anyone who likes her, if I did.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so I don't own Twilight, and I don't own any of the songs that are mentioned/sung in this chapter. **

_Alice POV_

Finally! It's campfire time. I followed my campers and Cindy down the trail to the fire. When we got there, I made sure to sit down next to Rosalie.

The performances began. First, my cabin sang the Penguin Song. It's about penguins going to tea. I felt really stupid acting like a penguin. Then Eagle cabin was up. That was Jacob's cabin. It would definitely be interesting.

They were singing the Pony Song. It went like this.

_Here we go, riding a pony_

_Riding on a big fat pony_

_Here we go, riding a pony,_

_And this is what they told me._

_Front to front to front, my baby,_

_Side to side to side, my baby,_

_Back to back to back, my baby,_

_This is what they told me._

When they said the front to front part and stuff, we were supposed to jump up, find a partner and follow the instructions. My partner was Rosalie. Perfect. When we went back to back, I turned around and pushed her into the fire. Ha! That will teach her to steal my clothes and cancel my credit cards.

_Rosalie POV_

Ow! My God, fire hurts! I jumped out of the flames as fast as I could. Luckily, I got out before my highly flammable venom cause me to blow up. I didn't think any of the humans noticed, which is definitely a good thing. How would we have explained that?

When I got back to the bench, I hissed to Alice, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"You took my clothes and cancelled my credit cards."

"Alice! They're just clothes! It's not like I left you with nothing to wear, and you can get more credit cards later."

"They are not just clothes. They are my life. And since you took my life, I should take yours."

Wow. That girl has problems.

_Jasper POV_

I was so busy watching Alice and Rosalie fight that I had forgotten about singing 'Supergirl.' Until Caitlin announced it.

"And next, we have the very brave Jasper Hale singing 'Supergirl' by Hannah Montana!"

Yay. Might as well get this over with. I got up and began to sing.

"_When I feel all alone and nobody knows,_

_Still gotta smile for a while, I can't let it show._

_Dry my tears, have no fears, and when I'm backstage_

_Feeling down and the lights come on_

_No time to worry, gotta hurry_

_Time to sing my song, gonna shake it off._

_Strike a pose._

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want and that's a fact_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want just cause I want it._

_I'm super-cool, super-hot living like a rock star_

_You think I'm super, you think I'm super . . ."_

I trailed off when everybody started to drown me out with their laughing.

"Keep going!" yelled Nessie. Thanks again, Nessie.

I finished the song and everyone applauded. Well, even though they almost killed themselves laughing, at least they liked me.

I don't even know why I knew the words to that song. That thought disturbs me.

**Review please:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight.**

_Bella POV_

After Jasper's performance, campfire was over, so we went to the dining hall to have snack. The humans were eating something called bannock, which I had never heard of. It looked absolutely disgusting.

By the time snack was over, it was 9:30. We all went to our cabins to go to bed. My campers went to sleep right away, except for Lola who was muttering something about spirits. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to read Wuthering Heights. Again.

When morning finally came, we did the polar bear swim –which actually felt nice since my skin was colder than the water – and then went to breakfast. During announcements, Caitlin announced that tonight would be a theme night. The theme was carnival, and we would be having a meeting about it after breakfast.

"Ooh I've always wanted to go to a carnival! This is gonna be so much fun," yelled Emmett.

When breakfast was over, we all went to our meeting while the kids stayed in the dining hall with the kitchen staff. When we got there, Caitlin said, "Alright, guys. We've done this in the past, and we had a lot of trouble with choosing who will do what. There have been some arguments, so I have chosen all of the jobs for you. Our fortune tellers will be Alice, Edward and Sophie."

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, "This is the perfect job for me."

"Try not to be too accurate, Alice," I said.

Caitlin continued, "Rebecca and Christine will be working at the Bean Bag Toss. Cindy and Bella will be face painting. Jacob and Allan will be arm wrestling, and Lucas will be sumo-wrestling."

"No fair!" Emmett cried. "I want to be a sumo-wrestler!"

"We want to wrestle the kids not kill them, Emmett," I snickered.

"Fine."

Caitlin went on, "And last, Rosalie and Victoria will be working at the dunk tank. You guys have to paint targets on yourselves, and kids will be throwing wet sponges at you."

"No way! Absolutely not! I am not letting anyone throw wet sponges at me!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Actually, Rosalie, you are," Caitlin told her.

"No, I'm not, and you can't make me."

"Well, if you don't, I'll have to fire you."

"I don't care."

"No, but Esme will," I piped in. "Rose, she'll be so mad if you get fired. Why don't you just do it? It's not gonna kill you."

"Fine."

"Good," said Caitlin, "I guess we're done here. You can all go back to your cabins now."

We started to leave, and then Emmett yelled, "Wait! I didn't get a job!"

"If you don't have a job, you can just walk around and supervise. You know, keep the kids out of trouble."

"Can I chase butterflies?"

"No," Caitlin said, looking slightly disturbed.

"But I wanna chase butterflies."

"But you can't," Caitlin explained.

"I WANNA CHASE BUTTERFLIES!" Emmett screamed.

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you."

We all left and retrieved out campers from the dining hall. We went back to our cabins for cabin clean-up. I had a bad feeling about tonight. Alice and Edward as fortune tellers? Two freakishly accurate fortune tellers might freak people out just a little. Jake arm wrestling? He's supposed to knock their arms to the table, not snap their arms off. He's just so strong. And people throwing wet sponges at Rosalie? Well, as long as she doesn't kill anyone, that will actually be pretty funny.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if my updated get less frequent, but I start high school tomorrow and I dunno if I'll have more time or less time for writing. I'll still try my best though. Review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. As I said, high school, which BTW is aweosme. Anyway, I don't own Twilight and here's the chapter. Enjoy :)**

_Alice POV_

Finally! Time for Carnival Night! My talent will finally be appreciated by someone other than my family. And Aro.

We all went to the beach in front of the dining hall to get ready. I dressed up as a stereotypical fortune teller and went into the fortune telling tent with Edward and Sophie.

"Alright, guys," I said, "I am going to be the main fortune teller and you guys can be my assistants."

Sophie just said, "Sure," and Edward just rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Alice." He commented.

We waited in the tent until the first camper came in. "You will have a job that has something to do with water, maybe a marine biologist or something, and you will marry a man whose name starts with . . . help me out here, guys."

"I'm thinking S," Sophie said.

"I'm kind of feeling T," Edward told me.

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling T too. Maybe Travis or Trevor?"

"Okay, thanks," said the kid, then she left.

"Next!" I called.

After about ten more campers had come and gone, Nessie came in. Crap. I can't see Nessie. How am I supposed to know what her future is?

"Hey, Sophie. Why don't you take this one?" I suggested.

"No, I want you to do it," Nessie told me.

"Um, okay." Hmmm. I guess I can just go with what I already know about he future. "Okay. You will have to repeat high school because of a certain situation, and you will marry a man whose name starts with a J."

"I'm seeing Jason," Sophie piped up.

"Nah, I was thinking, maybe, Jacob?" I said.

Nessie giggled Edward growled.

"Did you just growl?" Sophie asked.

"No."

This is going to be one interesting night. I can already see it.

_Jasper POV_

I didn't have a job, so I just walked around and supervised the campers. I had just broken up an argument between two kids when something hard hit me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up to see Emmett running across the beach, yelling, "Here butter butter butterfly!"

Emmett was chasing butterflies, totally oblivious to the scene on the beach. Classic Emmett.

"Hey, come back here!" he yelled, "You're so pretty! You wanna be friends?"

Well, that's kind of disturbing. A guy who's at least 50 years old, maybe 75 is chasing butterflies because he things 'they're pretty.' I'm scared.

_Rosalie POV_

The dunk tank. The stupid, retarded dunk tank. How did U get stuck working at a booth where people get to throw wet sponges at me? It's not fair.

I changed into my bathing suit and went to my booth. When I got there, Victoria said, "You know you were supposed to paint a target on your stomach, eh?"

"If you think I'm painting anything anywhere on my body, you are so wrong."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Most of the kids who threw sponges at me missed. That was until Emma came. She threw the sponge hard – for a human- and it hit me right in the face.

"You're supposed to hit my stomach!" I fumed.

"Well, you don't have a target on you, so I can hit you anywhere you want," she shot back, and then left.

Stupid brat.

**Review:):):):)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Great news! I just bought Twilight from Stephenie Meyer! Okay fine, I don't own it. Enjoy:)**

_Jake POV_

So far nobody had beaten me at arm wrestling. Who's the man? Me! A few people had beaten Allan – sucker – but nobody was stronger than me. I guess I have a bit of an unfair advantage, being a werewolf and all, but nobody ever said life was fair. Then Nessie and one of her friends came.

"I'll wrestle Allan. No way am I wrestling Jacob. You can do that," her friend said.

"Fine with me," Nessie grinned.

They paid their tickets and sat down at the table.

"Bring it on, Ness," I challenged her, "You know I'm not gonna go easy on you, right?"

"I know. I'm not gonna go easy on you, either."

I snorted. As if she would actually have to go easy on me. I know she's half vampire, but I'm a werewolf, with super big muscles, if I do say so myself.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

I pushed against Nessie's hand as hard as I could, but it wouldn't budge. I was using all of my strength, and her hand didn't move an inch. Suddenly, she slammed my hand into the table. If I was a normal human, it would have hurt.

She stood up and said, "I believe you owe me twenty tickets."

I handed her the tickets she had won and watched in disbelief as she and her friend walked away.

"Dude," Allan said, "You just got beaten by a twelve year old girl."

"Oh, shut up."

_Nessie POV_

After I beat Jake at arm wrestling, Rachelle and I decided that we wanted to get out faces painted. Rachelle went to Cindy and I went to Momma.

"Hey, Ness. What can I paint for you?" she asked.

"Can you write, 'I hate Katie' across my forehead?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Hate is not a nice word."

"What about 'dislike with a passion' then?"

"Nessie."

"What?"

"We need to keep it appropriate."

"You and Da-Edward are never appropriate."

"Nessie."

"Fine," I grumbled. If I couldn't have 'I hate Katie' on my forehead, I didn't want anything. I waited for Rachelle to finish, then we decided to go to the sumo wrestling.

We had to wait in line for a while, but we eventually got to the front of the line. The object of the game was to get the other person off the mat that was being used to wrestle on.

Rachelle went first. Lucas picked her up and threw her (gently) off the mat.

"Not fair! I want a retry," she demanded, giving Lucas three more tickets so she could try again.

This time, she put up more of a fight. She grabbed Lucas's shirt, and nearly pulled it off while she was trying to get him off the mat. In the end, she lost.

She walked back to where I was so she could wait for me, and I said, "Jeez, what were you trying to do?"

"I didn't mean to almost pull his shirt off."

"Sure," I teased, then went to go take my turn.

Lucas and I stood on the mat facing each other. When he said, "Go!" he charged at me. I ducked out of the way, then grabbed his arm and flipped him off the mat.

I over to him, grabbed twenty tickets from the bag, and said, "I'll just be taking these." Then we left to move on to something else.

I could her Lucas talking to another guy. "Dude, what just happened?"

"You just got flipped by a twelve year old girl who was about a quarter of your size."

I giggled. Then, Rachelle and I decided to go throw sponges at Auntie Rose.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Now, I personally like this chapter, and I hope you do too. Enjoy.**

_Emmett POV_

Come here. Okay, almost got you. 1, 2, 3, jump! Ha! Oh, wait. I missed. It's okay, Emmett. Just try again. 1, 2, 3, . . . shoot. Stupid butterfly.

"Come back, butterfly! We can be friends!"

The butterfly didn't come back. Ooh! That butterfly is even prettier! I'm gonna chase that one instead!

"Hello, butterfly!"

It flew away.

"Hey! Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you! I just wanna be friends!"

It didn't come back. It just kept flying away from me. I started to dry-sob, and then I heard a voice. "Emmett, are you alright?"

Oh my God. The butterfly just talked to me. Am I going crazy? Next, I'm gonna hear voices, and then I'll have to go to a mental institution and then . . .

"Emmett!"

Hmmm. That butterfly sounds suspiciously like Jasper. It's a Jasperfly!

"Yo, Emmett! Are you in there?" the Jasperfly asked, knocking on my head. Wow, I didn't know butterflies, well, Jasperflies, could hit that hard.

I turned around to see Jasper standing behind me. "Oh, Jasper! I thought you were a Jasperfly!"

"What the hell is a Jasperfly?"

"Well, you see," I explained, "I was chasing a butterfly, and then you talked, but I though the butterfly was talking. It sounded like you, so I thought it was a Jasperfly, but it was really just you."

"Oh. . . well . . . that's . . . um . . . actually kind of disturbing."

"It is not. So, what did you want? This had better be important. You interrupted my conversation with the Jasperfly."

"Emmett, there's no such thing as a Jasperfly."

"Lalalalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" I screamed. Stupid non-believer.

"Emmett, you need to stop chasing butterflies or Jasperflies or Edwardflies or whatever."

"Don't be silly, Jasper. There's no such thing as an Edwardfly."

"No, seriously, Emmett," he said. "You have to stop."

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision of Erika calling the mental institution on you."

"Why?"

He looked at me like it was obvious. "Emmett, guys your age don't go around chasing butterflies."

"It was a Jasperfly." I corrected him.

"Okay then, they don't chase Jasperflies."

'Since when?" This was all new to me.

"Since always. Now, why don't we go supervise the campers. No more chasing insects."

"Alright. Hey, look at that one!" I said, seeing another butterfly. Or maybe it was a Jasperfly. I'm not sure.

"Come on, Emmett."

_Nessie POV_

Rachelle and I walked over to the dunk tank. When we were far enough away for the counselors not to hear us, I asked, "Do you have it?"

"Yup." She handed me the bottle of paint.

I poured the paint all over the sponges. I gave one to Rachelle and kept the other one.

"Okay, on the count of three, we throw them at Rosalie. 1, 2, 3!"

We both threw the sponges. They both hit her in the face. She had red paint all over her face and in her hair.

"Ew! Nessie!" she screamed.

Rachelle and I started to giggle, until we noticed that Victoria was at the Dunk Tank too. And she looked mad.

"Run," I said to Rachelle, and we took off down the path, trying to get as far away as possible.

_Rosalie POV_

I can't believe Nessie would do that to me. I'm her Auntie Rose. She loved me. Or at least I though she did. I know she likes to prank people – she spends way too much time with Emmett – but red paint? In my hair?

I saw that her counselor was mad; I hope she takes care of her. But, she's not the only one who's mad. As soon as I get a hold of her alone, I'm gonna slap some sense into her. That'll teach her; I just hope she learns her lesson.

**I hope you liked it. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I have school and basketball practise, so if I don't please don't be mad. Review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**It's not my favourite chapet, but I hope you like it. I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

_Bella POV_

I was in the middle of painting a pink and yellow flower on a little girl's face when I saw Nessie and her friend . . . Rachelle, I think it was, running by as fast as they could. Well, as fast as the human could.

Now, a good mom would go and see why her daughter is running into the bush away from everything, but a smart mom would let her resolve her issues for herself. It's time like this when I wish I was smart.

"Cindy," I said. "I need to go . . . um . . . back to my cabin for a minute. Can you handle things for a f ew minutes?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll be back in five. I hope."

I turned and followed Nessie's scent into the forest. I stayed a good distance behind, and tried to be quiet so that she wouldn't know I was following her. They went deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, I got tired of following, so I ran at vampire speed so that I was in front of them. Nessie was able to stop, but her friend crashed into me.

"Ow," she moaned, "You're hard."

"Your soft," I replied.

"Momma, what are you doing here?" Nessie asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Well, we were running from Rosalie and Victoria." Nessie explained. Hmmm. Rosalie, I could understand. When Rosalie gets mad, well, nobody is safe. But, why Victoria? What did she do this time?

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think we did something?"

"Oh no reason. I thought you were playing tag," I said.

sarcastically.

"We were. Bye," Nessie said, walking away.

I grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. "Nessie, what did you do?"

"We threw sponges at Rosalie."

"What else did you do?" I asked. There was no way Rosalie would be that mad just because Nessie threw a sponge at her. Well, I guess it is possible . . .

"Well, that's the thing," Nessie said.

"What?" I asked warily.

"There was paint on the sponge."

"Nessie! Paint? What were you thinking?" I screamed.

"It was funny."

Oh, of course. "So what did you do to Victoria?"

"Nothing. She just saw what I did to Auntie Rose."

"Auntie Rose?" Rachelle piped up. Damn! What is it with this kid? She already knows that I am Nessie's mom and that Edward is her dad. Does she have to know about Rosalie too? Is she gonna find out that we're vampires next?

"Rosalie is my sister," I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Yes, it does. Thank God.

"Yup. But what doesn't make sense is why you two keep acting up."

"We told you," Nessie said, "It's funny."

"No, it's not. You guys have to stop."

"You're not _my_ mother. You can't tell _me_ what to do." Rachelle piped up.

"That may be true, but I am a counselor, and you're a camper, so you have to listen to me."

"Shit," she mumbled.

"Language," I reminded her.

"Poop."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, guys. Let's go back, and I hate to say this, but you have to apologize to Rosalie.

"No way! She's gonna kill us!" Nessie exclaimed.

"No she won't," I assured her. Then again . . .

"She might."

"She won't. let's just go."

We walked back to the carnival. Nessie and Rachelle sat on the steps, and I went back to face painting. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with her. The human, I could do nothing about, but Nessie . . . She has been spending way too much time with Emmett. I don't know what to do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it's been a couple of days. I'm at my grandma's and her internet is soooooo slow. Anyway, enjoy.**

_Bella POV_

I finally figured out what to do about Nessie. Since Emmett taught her how to be a prankster, he can teach her how to behave. I decided to talk to him about it. Knowing him, it would take a long talk to get him to understand what I want.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you teach Nessie to be a prankster?"

"Well, um, yeah," he admitted.

"Alright then. You can teach her how to behave.

I expected to hear him ask what I meant, or, why or something, so I was surprised when he answered, "Alright."

He bounded away yelling, "Death to talking pineapples!" Hmm. Random.

_Nessie POV_

Rachelle and I were still sitting on the steps when Uncle Emmett came up to us.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in trouble," he announced.

"Duh."

"Well, so am I!" he exclaimed.

"Good for you."

"Your Momma's mad at me. She said that since I taught you how to pull pranks, I have to teach you how to behave."

I snorted. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Nessie, pulling pranks is a serious offense. You need to learn how to behave so you can become a nice young lady."

I stared at him. Did those words just come out of Uncle Emmett's mouth? How could he have said something that made sense? He still thinks 2 + 2 = 22.

"What?" he asked when he saw me staring.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yup."

"Did you know what it meant?"

"Nah. Too many big words. Like offense."

"Then why would you even say it?" I asked.

"Your Momma told me to."

"Oh. So, are you actually gonna teach me how to behave?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well, then what are you going to teach me?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to be the ultimate prankster."

_Rosalie POV_

I can't believe Nessie threw paint at me. I cared for her for the past three years. I protected her while she was still in Bella's stomach. And this is what I get in return? What did I do to deserve this?

I followed Nessie's scent to the dining hall. Her and her friend were alone on the steps, but this place was still very . . . public.

"Nessie, would you come with me for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

Her and her friend got up and followed me behind the dining hall. I didn't really want the human there, but she'd thrown paint at me too, so it couldn't hurt.

"So," I asked. "Do you know why we're here, Nessie?"

"I have an idea," she mumbled.

I waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't say anything else. Finally, I asked, "So . . . why'd you throw paint at me?"

"It was funny."

Funny? Funny? It was not funny! I knew I shouldn't have done it. But I did. I had to. I reached out ad slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You threw paint at me, and you were being the biggest brat I'd ever seen." I turned to glare at her friend. "I'd slap you too, but I'm not related to you."

"Thank God," she mumbled.

Okay, that's it! I was about to slap her, too, but Nessie, seeing what I was about to do, put her hand on my face. She reminded me that her friend was still human, and that I could hurt her. Not that I cared. And, also, that if I did slap her, I'd probably be fired. That probably wouldn't be that bad, considering the fact that I hate it here, but then I'd have to face the wrath of Esme. And that would be just plain scary.


	30. Chapter 30

**Um, I hope you all enjoy this, and I'd like to thank my friend Megan for coming up with Emmett's advice. I don't think I mentioned it last chapter, but Im sure y'all know that I don't own Twilight.**

_Jake POV_

I can't believe Nessie beat me at arm wrestling. I got beaten by a three year old! A damn three year old! I had to go find her and ask for a rematch. And this time, I would win.

I found her and her friend sitting on the steps at the dining hall, talking to Emmett. What is he doing to corrupt her young mind this time?

"Hey, Nessie!" I yelled, "We need to have a rematch at arm wrestling!"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the steps.

"Sit," Emmett ordered.

"You're not my Daddy. You can't make me," Nessie replied.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Well, I'll leave you two to this."

"Thanks, Uncle Emmett. That's a good idea."

Emmett stood there, just thinking, for a minute, and then he said to Nessie, "Nessie, I just want to give you one piece of advice."

"Whatsat?"

"Disconnect the head of the monkey," he said, and then left.

Disconnect the head of the monkey? Disconnect the head of the freaking monkey? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What monkey?

"Alright Uncle Emmett," Nessie said, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Ness, do you know what he meant?" I asked.

"I have no clue."

"Me neither. So, how about that rematch?"

"Bring it on."

_Emmett POV_

After I left Nessie and Jake, I went into the dining hall to look for Rosalie. She wasn't there, but Bella was.

"Emmett," she said, "Why aren't you with Nessie? I asked you to teach her how to behave."

"She wanted to arm wrestle with Jake, and I told her not to, but she told me that I couldn't tell her what to do because I'm not her Daddy, so then I left."

"Didn't you tell her anything about behaving?" she asked.

"No . . ."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I gave her some very helpful advice." Please don't ask what it is, please don't ask what it is.

"What was that?" Crap. She asked.

"I told her to disconnect the head of the monkey," I said, the left before she could ask any questions.

"Wait!" I heard her call. "What monkey?"

Just keep walking, Emmett.

_Nessie POV_

Disconnect the head of the monkey. Disconnect the head of the monkey . . . what in the world could that mean? Why would I disconnect the head of the monkey? And, what monkey? And that was a very interesting choice of words. Couldn't he have just told me to kill the monkey or something?"

When the carnival was over, we all went back to our cabin. Katie led the way, so, of course, she entered the cabin first. We had all barley gotten into the cabin when we heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

Katie pointed to her bed. Sitting on it was a monkey. Why the hell would

there be a monkey on her bed? I didn't do it. Rachelle didn't do it. At least I don't think she did. Where would she get a monkey? If neither of us did it, then who did?

"Rachelle," I whispered, "Did you do that?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the girls in my cabin, plus Rebecca and Victoria were staring at the monkey, wondering how it could have gotten there. Then, together, they slowly turned toward Rachelle and I.

Crap. They think we did it. Normally, that would be a very smart assumption. But, we didn't do it this time, and we could be in serious trouble. We'd have to prove we didn't do it, but first, we'd have to figure out who did it.

Come on, Nessie, think. Who would have out a monkey in my cabin? Wait! A monkey. Disconnect the head of the monkey . . . Emmett! He did it.

"Rachelle," I whispered. "I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Emmett. Disconnect the head of the monkey."

"Oh . . . I get it."

"Yeah," I agreed, "But here's the problem. They think it was us."

"That's not good."

We looked up to see Victoria and Rebecca staring at us, waiting for an explanation. When we didn't say anything, Victoria asked, "Rachelle, Nessie, did you guys do this?"

"No," I answered honestly.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you didn't do this?"

"Where would we have gotten a monkey?" I asked.

"You have your ways. Now, come on. We need to go talk to Erika."

"But we didn't do it," Rachelle protested.

"Nice try. I'm not going to fall for your innocent act this time. Come."

"We're not dogs," I told her.

"Look, missy," Victoria snapped, "I am tried of your attitude. You've been acting like a spoiled brat. Now, I suggest you both come with me, or your life in the future will be rather unpleasant."

Wow. If I'd been human, that actually might have been scary.

"Come. Now."

"But we didn't do it!"

**Review:) If the internet holds out, I should be able to update tonight.**


	31. Chapter 31

**OK, I don't own Twilight, and unless something supernatural happens, I will never own it. Enjoy:)**

_Nessie POV_

Since we refused to follow her, Victoria grabbed us and dragged us out of the cabin. I could have easily resisted, but then people might have suspected something.

I was starting to panic. Something like this could get us kicked out of camp. But we didn't do it; this time. Emmett did, and we had to find a way to prove it.

Victoria dragged us all the way to Erika's office. Thankfully, nobody saw us. That would have been so embarrassing, and if Momma or Daddy had seen, well . . .

"Sit," Victoria ordered.

Rachelle sat immediately, but I wasn't afraid of Victoria, so I didn't.

"Sit," she repeated.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a dog?" I'm a human being!" Well, not technically, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Just sit," she repeated through her teeth.

I decided to have some fun. "Make me."

"Do you really want me to?"

Did I? Did I really? Oh, why not? Let's see what this human could do.

"Yup." I told her.

So, she did. Well, technically, she didn't, but if I hadn't sat under the pressure, that would have led her to assume that there was something suspicious going on. As soon as she let go, I stood back up.

Then, Erika walked in. I sat. I may not have been scared of anything Victoria could do, but Erika knew Esme's phone number. I did not want to mess with her.

Erika took one look at us and rolled her eyes. "What did you two do this time?"

"Nothing," I answered truthfully.

Since Erika didn't believe me –really, why should she – she looked to Victoria for an answer. "They brought a monkey into the room and left it on Katie's bed, nearly giving her a heart attack. I swear, they are out to kill that girl."

Erika was appalled. "Girls!" she exclaimed, "That was completely inappropriate! And where did you even get that monkey?"

"We didn't," I replied, "Because we didn't do it."

"Don't even try it."

"But we didn't" Rachelle piped up.

"Girls . . ." Erika sighed, "I'm afraid I have no choice but to send you both home."

No. No way am I getting sent home for something I didn't do. If I had done it, it would be different, but it's not. I am not going to let that happen. I'd actually like to live past the age of three, and if I get sent home to face Esme, then I might now make it.

"I am not going home, because I didn't do it," I announced.

"You will go home if I have to drag you to the dock to meet your parents," Erika said. I could tell she was getting mad.

"You'll have to catch me first," I said, jumping up and heading toward the door. I crashed into Victoria, who was still standing in the doorway, watching. "Sit." She ordered.

Shit. I guess I'll have to find another way to get out of this one. I'll have to do it the right way. Darn. The other way would have been so much fun. They never would have been able to find me.

I sat. Then I said to Erika, "I can prove that I didn't do it."

"Go for it."

_Alice POV_

I was in the dining hall when Bella came up to me. She seemed to be in a panic, but what else is new?

"Alice, can you see what Emmett's up to?" she asked.

I searched Emmett's immediate future, but I didn't see anything. "Uh, no, I don't see anything." I told her.

"Well, what about Nessie's future," she asked.

I searched for Nessie's future, but I couldn't see anything there either. What was Bella so worried about anyway? "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Why?"

Bella launched into an explanation about why she was worried about Emmett and Nessie. I listened at first, but stopped suddenly when I had a vision. When the vision was over, I said, "Oh no."

"What?" Bella asked, starting to panic. Normally, I would laugh at her, but this time, she would have a good reason to panic.

"Nessie's gonna get sent home."

**Hope you liked it, I still haven't decided if I'm sorry for the cliffie or not. Probably not. But, anyways, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm writing it as we speak (well . . .) but its like midnight, so I have to go to bed soon. Anyways, I'll definately update tomorrow . . . hopefully. Review:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school and basketball (the practises are, like 2h long). But, here's another chapter, and of course, I don't own Twilight.**

_Nessie POV_

Okay. If I'm gonna prove that we didn't do this, then I'm gonna need to find Emmett. If I explain the situation, he'll probably confess. He's better.

"I can prove it, but there's someone I need to talk to. Is it okay if I go get him and bring him back here?"

Erika seemed to think about it for a minute, but she decided that I could. I wouldn't run away; it would be pointless, and I'd just get into more trouble.

I stood up and moved toward the door. Victoria didn't move, so I just pushed her out of the way. Then, I ran along the trail, following Emmett's scent. I found him playing poker with a rock. And he was losing.

"Uncle Emmett?" I asked.

"Just a minute, Ness. I've got a lot of money on the line, and I don't want Billy-Bob here to win it."

"Who's Billy-Bob?" I aksed, confused. There was nobody else here.

"This is Billy-Bob," Emmett said, pointing to the rock. Oh. Billy-Bob is a rock. How disturbing.

"Can you and Billy-Bob finish your game later?" I asked. "I kind of need you to come. Now."

He put his cards down. "Fine. What's up?"

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his face so that I could show him what was up. I played everything back, starting with when he told me to disconnect the head of the monkey, and ending with, well, now.

"Oh," he said. "I see. So, what did you want me to do?"

"Could you help me?"

"Yup."

I waited, but he didn't do anything.

"Well," I asked, "Are you gonna help me now, or what?"

"Yeah. Just tell me what to do."

"You need to confess that you put the monkey in my cabin."

"But I might get fired! I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"See, that's where you're wrong," I told him. "If you tell, you might get fired, but if you don't, then I'll get sent home. Then, I'll blame the monkey thing on you, and since you actually did it, Momma and Daddy and Carlisle and Esme will be mad at you."

"Okay, I'll do it. I'd rather get fired than have Edward mad at me."

"Thanks, Uncle Emmett. Let's go."

I started to walk, but he didn't follow. I heard him call, "Wait! Can Billy-Bob come?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get there before the humans die."

"Why are the humans gonna die?"

"They're not." Jeez, he could be so dumb sometimes. I was just referring to the fact that he was slower than molasses going uphill in January.

"Then why are we in a rush?" he asked.

I sighed. "Let's just go."

_Bella POV_

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nessie's gonna get kicked out of camp," Alice repeated.

"I heard you, Alice. I just can't believe it."

"Well, you'd better believe it, cause it's gonna happen."

Nessie? My sweet Nessie? Well, she hasn't been so sweet lately, but all kids go through that phase. And since she grows so fast it should only be a couple of weeks long. But, my Nessie getting kicked out of camp? I thought Emmett was teaching her how to behave. I guess that was a bad idea. Emmett and behave in the same sentence? That just doesn't work.

I got a sudden suspicion. "Alice, does this have anything to do with a monkey?" I asked.

"Funny that you should ask that . . ."

"It does?"

"Yup."

Emmett. He told Nessie some crap about disconnecting the head of a monkey. That makes no sense, but there's Emmett for you. Emmett obviously found a way to make trouble out of it; and Nessie got blamed.

**Review:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Twilight. Unless someone wants to give it to me for Christmas.**

_Emmett POV_

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! We hear he is a whiz of a wiz-" I sang, until Nessie cut me off.

"Uncle Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Why does she want me to shut up? Rosalie told me that I have a wonderful singing voice. Then when I started to sing, she told me to be quiet, too. Hmm . . . I think I'm onto something.

It felt like forever before we got to Erika's office. It wouldn't have felt so long if Nessie had let me sing. I was going to sing 'The Best of Both Worlds' next.

When we walked inside, Victoria said, "Sit."

She sounded mad, so I sat. Right there on the floor.

"Not you."

"Oh." I stood up again, and Nessie sat.

Erika still hadn't come in, so I started to sing, "Frosty, the snowman . . ."

"Shut up, Emmett." Nessie told me.

"That wasn't me. That was Billy-Bob. Now, apologize to Billy-Bob."

"I am not apologizing to a rock."

"APOLOGIZE TO BILLY-BOB!" I screamed.

"Wait," Victoria interrupted. "Who's Billy-Bob?"

"Emmett's rock," Nessie explained.

"Oh," Victoria said, looking slightly disturbed. I wonder why. I see that look a lot, because people tend to get it when I'm nearby. What a coincidence.

Just then, Erika came in. "Oh, good, you're back Nessie. And you've brought Emmett with you. Now, can you two please explain what's going on?"

_Alice POV_

Bella and I were just standing in the dining hall, trying to decide what to do next when I had another vision. Emmett was in Erika's office with Nessie, and he was . . .

"Oh no."

"What?" Bella asked, starting to panic.

"No time to explain, but we have to get to Erika's office. Now." I grabbed her and pulled her out of the office. I dragged her all of the way to Erika's office, despite her protests about how she could walk by herself.

When we got there, we burst in, and I exclaimed, "No! You can't fire Emmett!"

I was greeted with three blank stares and one very confused stare. "How did you know that I was going to fire him?" Erika asked, confused.

Shit. Come on, Alice, think. You can do this. You've come up with so many ideas in the past. You've hidden the fact that you're a psychic vampire for over 50 years. You can do this.

"Um, Emmett has . . . ADHD. He has these pills that help him to concentrate, and he forgets to take them a lot. I can tell that he forgot to take them today. When he doesn't take them, he can be easily distracted, and will act younger than his age, and he often gets fired from jobs because of that."

Well not my best excuse, but it will do.

"Emmett, did you take your pills this morning?" Erika asked.

"What pills?"

"Well, okay. I guess that question just answered itself. Nobody is fired or kicked out, but I want you all of out my office. Now. Oh, and Emmett?"

"What?"

"Take your pills."

**Um . . . I hope you liked it and if I offended anyone with the ADHD thing, it was unintended. I wasn't trying to make fun of it. I actually know someone who has that, and they oftn get distracted and act younger than their age, like Emmett was doing. So, no offense intended. Review:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I have been incredibly busy. I had a school project due, I went out of town, then there's basketball, drama club, volunteering . . do I need to go on? Anyways, I had a comment from taylor stevens from my last chapter. . . like i said before, no offense was intended and I'm sorry if I offended you. Anyways, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't have done a role change for Victoria in the movie. But, I don't, so I guess you guys can just enjoy the story. **

_Emmett POV_

I can't believe I almost got fired last night. I'm so lucky that Alice and Bella were there to save me. I can't believe she said I needed to take pills. Vampires can't take pills. I tried it once, and I almost died. Well, I guess that was only because Carlisle almost killed me when he found out I'd raided his medicine cabinet.

It was the day after the carnival, and I was working the zip line. I wasn't at the top, I was at the bottom. I was supposed to unhook people from the harness when they got to the end. It was a hard task. I had to move the ladder so that whoever was coming down didn't hit it, then I had to move it back so that when I unhooked them, they didn't fall.

The first person climbed up the tree to get to the top. Alright, Emmett. You can do this. Hey! Is that a Jas . . . no, Emmett! Concentrate! Okay. Move the ladder out of the way . . . put the ladder back. Success! Good job, Emmett.

I helped the first person and he ran back up the trail with the rope so that the next person could go. The counselors that were working at the bottom hooked another kid onto the harness and she began to climb. I watched as she made her way to the top. I put my hand on the ladder and got ready to move it.

She jumped off the platform, and zipped quickly down the zip line yelling, "Spider Man, Spider Man" and pretending to throw webs at stuff. I wonder if she's actually related to Spider Man.

Hey! Is that a pinecone? Those things are so cool, and they're useful, too. I picket up and began to pick it apart. "She loves me, she loves me not . . ."

I was brought back to Earth by an earsplitting crash. I wonder why they say earsplitting. I mean, my ears didn't split down the middle when I heard it, now, did they?

I looked to see what had made the crash. The girl who had been going down the zip line had crashed into the ladder. I had forgotten to move it in all of my excitement, and she's crashed into it. And broken it.

Uh oh. Quick, Emmett, think. Why didn't you move the ladder? You can't tell them you were fascinated by a pinecone. They might think you're weird.

Hey! I know! I coughed and hacked until my breakfast came up. I had to get rid of it sometime, why not now? This way, they'd think I was sick and they'd just be concerned for my health. They won't worry about the fact that I didn't move the ladder.

Good plan, Emmett.

_Edward POV_

I'm so sad. Today would have been Elizabeth's 25th birthday. I had the perfect present picked out for her and everything. It's hidden in my closet back at home. I was going to give her a new bench that matches her perfectly. She had her eye on that one for a while.

But now, I can't. This was going to be the best present I'd ever given her. Better than all of the stuff that I gave her to put on to of herself, better than the gift certificate that I gave her for the tuning shop. She never did use that . . .

"Hey, Edward? Are you coming?" Liz asked.

"Coming where?"

"We have cabin activities now. We're supposed to be going windsurfing."

"Oh. Well, I'd rather not come." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"See, today would have been Elizabeth's 25th birthday, and it's a really hard day for me . . ."

"Who's Elizabeth."

Jeez. Isn't it obvious? I have to explain everything to everybody.

"My piano. She died recently."

"Oh." She gave me a funny look. "Maybe you shouldn't come then. Maybe you should go somewhere else . . ." she trailed off, so I read her mind. _He definitely belongs in the mental institution._

"No!" I cried. "Not the mental institution!"

She gave me another weird look. "Alright then." Hen, she left.

Mental institution? Mental institution? Is she serious? I don't belong in the mental institution! I'm just upset over the death of my beloved Elizabeth. Is that so wrong?


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I couldn't write cause I was buying Twilight. So, I now officially own it. Well, maybe not. Okay, fine, I don't. I was just super busy . . . basketball, soccer, piano, drama club, school . . . anyway, enjoy the chapter. Sorry if there are lots of mistakes but I feel like crap today. :) Enjoy.**

_Edward POV_

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, grieving over the loss of Elizabeth, when I heard Liz's voice outside the door. "He's in there."

Three large men burst into the room. One of them said, "I think you should come with us."

"Why?" I asked, suspicious. Was this another one of Alice's pranks?

"We just need you to come."

"Where?"

"To the mental institution."

The mental institution? The mental institution? I am not going to the mental institution!

"No way!"

The moved closer, and I was about to seriously injure them when I heard Alice's thoughts nearby. _Just go. We'll get you out._

Well, I guess Alice knows best. I got up and followed the men out of the room.

_Bella POV_

I was walking to my cabin activities when I ran into Alice. I took one look at her and knew that something was up. She must have had a vision of me questioning her, because she started to speed up.

"Alice!" I called.

She cringed and turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" I aksed.

"Not much," she said, trying to look innocent.

I wasn't buying it. I could have kept asking her questions, but I knew it was pointless. When Alice wants something, Alice gets it. And Alice wants to keep this a secret. No matter what I say, she will win.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go see Edward."

"No! You can't!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Um . . . he got abducted by aliens."

"Seriously, Alice."

"He's not here."

"I established that. Where is he?" I asked, starting to panic.

Alice mumbled something, and then turned to leave.

"What?"

"Mental institution," she told me, and then ran away.

_Jake POV_

My cabin and Emmett's cabin were going to Back Bay Clay for our cabin activities. That's a place at the back of the island where there is a lot of clay, so you can go in the water and cover yourself in clay.

We had just left when Emmett, who was in the lead, started to sing along to his marching. Yes, he was marching.

"_Left . . . Left. . . Left, Right, Left . . ._

_Left . . . Left. . . Left, Right, Left . . ._

_I left my wife and 48 children _

_In starving condition without any gingerbread_

_Think I was right?_

_Right! . . . Right for my country _

_Upsidasies!_"

When he said 'upsidasies,' he did a little hop. It looked incredibly gay. I mean, he's a twenty year old guy. Good thing my co-counselor wasn't here. He would be so turned on.

_Emmett POV_

When I'd asked Erika how long it was until Back Bay Clay, she said it was about a twenty minute hike. I figured that since it was such a long hike, I should sing to pass the time.

After I'd sung my marching song about five times, Jacob told me to shut up. Fine. Be that way, mutt.

It took forever, but we finally got to Back Bay Clay. The kids ran into the water immediately and started to throw clay at each other. When they came out of the water, they were covered in clay from head to toe. It gave me an idea. I could cover myself in clay and scare the crap out of someone. Well, not technically, because vampires don't go to the bathroom, but yeah. Who, though?

Not Edward or Bella, because Edward can read my mind. He tells me that all he gets is blank empty space, but I think he's kidding. Not Alice or Jasper, cause Alice can see the future. She says I don't have a future. Meanie. I can't scare Nessie, because that would be picking on a little kid, and that wouldn't be nice. Also, she's unscareable. I can't scare Jacob, cause he's right here. That leaves . . . Rose.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey Hey!! I don't own Twilight. I would have updated sooner but I was out of town today :) Enjoy**

_Bella POV_

Mental Institution? My Edward in the mental institution? How could it be? And why? Maybe because he reads minds . . . but he wouldn't be so stupid as to tell someone that, would he? Or maybe . . . Elizabeth! I'll bet that's it. His co-counselor will know for sure, though. I'd better go ask her.

I didn't know her scent, so I had to look everywhere before I found her. "Liz?" I aksed.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking surprised.

"Do you know why Edward is in the mental institution?"

"Yeah. He was grieving over the loss of his piano, so I figured that it would be the best place for him."

I knew it! "Thanks."

"No problem."

I turned and followed Edward's scent all the way to the mental institution. I walked inside and said, "Hi. I'm here to pick up Edward Cullen."

The guy at the desk said, "I'm sorry, Miss, but there's no Edward Cullen here."

Arrrgh! I don't have time for this. "Could I look anyways?"

"If you wish."

I opened the door and looked inside. I was greeted by a bunch of old people. What? Just because they're old doesn't mean they're insane. Jeez, people are so judgmental these days. I was just about to say something when I say the sign at the back of the room. 'Happy Days Retirement Home.'

Oh. I went to the retirement home instead of the mental institution. I feel so stupid now. Emmett must be rubbing off on me.

I walked out of the building without a word and went to the mental institution. This time, I made sure that I was at the right place. When I walked in, I asked, "Is Edward Cullen here?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Cullen. I've come to pick him up."

"Are you his mother?"

"Do I look like his mother?" I questioned.

"No, but plastic surgery can do wonders there days."

I sighed. "I'm not his mother. I'm his wi-sister."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but only his parents can pick him up."

Well, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Well, maybe second-stupidest, since I have heard Emmett talk. But, if it makes me get Edward back faster, I will get his parents here.

"Okay, thanks." I said, and walked out into the lobby to go call Carlisle and Esme.

_Esme POV_

Carlisle and I were sitting in the living room, enjoying the rare peace and quiet when the phone rang. Aww, please don't let that be who I think it is.

"Hello?" I answered the phone with a sense of trepidation.

"Esme?" it was Bella. There goes my peace and quiet. Whatever she needs, it's probably going to involve me . . . and the police. I hung up the phone before she had a chance to say anything.

"Who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Wrong number."

No sooner had I sat down next to him than the phone rang again. It must have been important.

"Want me to get it?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "No, I got it." I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Esme, it's Bella. Why'd you hang up on me."

"Bad connection." I lied. Did that even make sense?

"Oh, okay. Well, anyways, we have a problem."

Oh no. Who did Emmett kill? Probably Edward or Jacob. Or, maybe he didn't kill anyone. Maybe he and Rose got caught doing . . . stuff. Or maybe . . . no, I don't even want to think of any more possibilities.

"What happened?"

"Edward got sent to the mental institution."

Whew. Is that all? I was expecting something bad. This isn't that bad. I decided to ask the question that any normal mom would ask at this point (not that a vampire mom is normal), "Why?"

"He was grieving over Elizabeth-"

"He still hasn't gotten over that? It's a piano!" I interrupted.

"I know. And anyways, one of the counselors thought he belonged at the mental institution."

Well, I guess I don't blame him/her. Edward grieving over a piano would seem a little weird to someone who's not in our family. Well, actually, it seems weird to me too, and I am in the family.

"Oh. Okay . . ."

"So, can you and Carlisle come pick him up?"

Well, I guess that involves me. And I have to get up. Now, by no means am I lazy, but Carlisle and I were having a lovely time. We never get a chance to just sit there quietly and do nothing. But, I can't just leave Edward in the mental institution, even though it might actually do him some good.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Esme."

"No problem." What a lie. It is so a problem.

**Review:) Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. I already have an idea, which I hope you'll all think is funny (my friends and i certainley thought it was funny when we did it today lol). :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, I lied. The good idea that I had isn't in this chapter. it's in the next one, which might be up tonight. I dunno yet. Anyways, I don't own Twilight, and enjoy:)**

_Edward POV_

How did I end up here? Well, I guess I kinda always expected it, but not for the reason you're thinking. And believe me, I know what you're thinking.

I heard Bella's voice a little while ago, but the clerk told her that only my parents could pick me up. How stupid. What if I was 80, and my parents were dead? Anyway, I haven't heard anything since then. I'm hoping that she didn't abandon me.

_Alice POV_

I was walking down the trail with Nessie when I had a vision. Carlisle and Esme were coming to pick Edward up from the mental institution. When I snapped out of the vision, Nessie asked, "What did you see, Auntie Alice?"

"Carlisle and Esme are coming to pick up your Daddy."

"Why? Where is he?"

"In the mental institution."

Nessie giggled, and then ran off. A minute later, she came back with a clay-covered Jacob.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"We were at Back Bay Clay" he explained. "I told Emmett I'd be back in a minute, but he can't count, so I'd say I have about an hour."

Nessie piped up, "Jake said he's take me to see Carlisle and Esme."

"Alright," I said. "Have fun."

They started to walk away, then Nessie exclaimed, "Wait! Can Rachelle come with us?"

"I don't know," Jacob started, but Nessie interrupted.

"Please? I already asked her."

"Nessie," I warned her, "What did we tell you about inviting people places before you have permission?"

"Not to do it," she mumbled, but the added, "I knew the answer was going to be yes though."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Because Jake can't resist my puppy dog face," Nessie explained, giving Jake her best puppy dog face.

"Alright, she can come," Jake relented.

"See?" Nessie said, then ran off to find her friend.

_Nessie POV_

I ran to go find Rachelle. She was exactly where I left her. I guess that's what happens when you're a super-fast half vampire.

"That was fast," she commented.

"I'm a fast runner," I shrugged the comment off, then said, "Anyways, you're allowed to come."

"Awesome!"

"Let's go!"

We ran back to Jake at human speed, and then the three of us walked to the dock. Since Rachelle didn't know about vampires and werewolves, we couldn't swim to the mainland, we had to steal the boat. Well, borrow. As long as we didn't demolish it, we'd be giving it back.

_Esme POV_

When Carlisle and I got to the mental institution – which took over an hour, thanks to a delay at the US/Canadian border – we walked into the lobby to find a very anxious Bella.

"What took you so long?"

"Border delay," I explained.

"What-"

"You don't wanna know."

"Okay, then. Can you go get Edward now?"

"Of course."

I walked up to the desk and asked, "Is Edward Cullen here?"

"Yes. Are you his mother?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said, exasperated, "Now can I please go see my son?"

"I dunno, can you?"

"Yes, I can," I told him, and marched right past him to go find Edward. When I found him, he was sitting on his bed.

"Esme!"

"Edward . . . we need to talk."

"About?"

"Well, I think you need to stop grieving over Elizabeth. I understand that you are upset, but the humans at camp don't understand the love one can have for his piano. So if you're going to grieve, can you wait until they're all sleeping?"

"Sure. And thanks for coming."

"No problem." And unlike last time, I actually meant it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, this is it. The one that I think is funny cause my friends and I actually did this when we were out of town today lol. I don't own Twilight, but if anyone wants to buy me an early Christmas present . . .**

_Nessie POV_

After we left the mental institution, I asked, "Esme, can we go to Tim Horton's? I've never been to one."

"Of course, honey," she agreed, and we headed to the nearest Tim Horton's. I ordered chocolate Timbits and Rachelle ordered a Boston Cream Donut.

"Where do you want to sit?" Esme asked.

"Over there," I said, pointing to the window near the Drive Thru.

"Okay," Esme agreed, and we all sat down. I made sure that Rachelle and I got the window seats.

I stared out the window until a car came through the Drive Thru. In it was an old lady. Perfect. When she looked into the window – nosey old bat – I put my hands around my neck and pretended to choke. Then, I flopped down onto the table. The lady let out an earsplitting scream. Well, it was earsplitting to us vampires, I don't know about the humans.

Rachelle and I giggled madly, and Momma, Daddy and Esme all scolded me, "Nessie!"

"What? It was funny!"

"Funny? You could have given that lady a heart attack!" Esme exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't do it again," I mumbled and turned back to the window. As I turned, I winked at Rachelle, a silent cue for her to do something when the next car came by.

It was a big truck that drove by, with a kind of scary looking guy in it. The kind of guy that you don't want to mess with. When he looked, Rachelle flattened herself against the window and stuck her tongue out at the guy. In return, he gave her the finger. We both giggled until Esme said, "I think it's time to go."

"But I'm not done my Timbits," I protested.

"Now," she ordered, and walked out of the restaurant. Judging from her expression, it was probably a good idea to listen to her.

We got into the car and drove away. When we were on the road, Esme said, "Why would you do that when I specifically told you not to?"

"Well, technically, I didn't do it."

"No, but I'm sure you were the mastermind behind it. I hope you guys don't behave like that at camp."

"No, of course not," I lied through my teeth.

"Alright. You keep pretending that you behave at camp, and I'll keep pretending that I believe you when you tell me that."

"Sounds good, "I agreed, then realized what Esme had said, "Hey, wait a minute."

She laughed. "Okay, we're at the dock. Bye, and I'll see you guys at the end of the summer."

"Bye."

_Emmett POV_

We were all waiting at Back Bay Clay for Jacob to come back. He said he'd only be a minute, but I counted to 10 on my fingers, then to 21 on my toes. Then, I ran out of things to count on. What a dilemma. I'm sure I was trying to figure out what to do far at least 50 seconds though, so Jacob must have been gone for at least a minute and a half.

Finally, he came back.

"Hey, guys, sorry I took so long."

"You were thirty seconds longer than you said you'd be." I informed him.

"Dude, he was gone for like an hour," one of the camper told me.

"Exactly," I said.

"Anyway," Jacob said, "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"What road?"

"It's an expression, Emmett," Jacob sighed, sounding exasperated.

"By the way, sorry I took so long, but I had some business to take care of."

"Ew," I groaned.

"Not that kind of business, Emmett. I did that before I left."

"Oh, okay. I guess we can go then."

"Aren't you gonna wash the clay off your body?"

"No," I told him.

There was no way I was going to take the clay off my body. It was time to go scare Rose.


	39. Chapter 39

**Whoever said that there's global warming is wrong. it snowed today. In Septerber :( Anyway, I dont own Twilight, and here's the chapter.**

_Emmett POV_

I ducked under the tree branch and did a somersault. I looked around and saw nothing but branches. And a pinecone. And . . . ew! Poop! Then, I heard something. Someone was stalking me.

"Who's there?" I cried, shooting my invisible gun at the intruder.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" the voice asked. I know that voice.

"Shh, she'll hear you," I told him.

"Who?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Rosalie."

"Emmett, we're, like, a kilometer and a half away from camp. She couldn't hear you even if she tried, and she's probably not trying. So, don't worry about it."

"Shh. She's everywhere. She sees everything, she knows everything, like I said, she's everywhere."

"That's scary," he replied, and then left me to do what I needed to do.

When we got back to camp, I set out on my mission to find Rosalie. When I finally found her, I ran up to her from behind and tackled her to the ground and yelled, "Boo!"

"Emmett," she complained, "You got mud all over my clothes!"

"Wait. Didn't I scare you?"

"No . . ."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because I heard you coming. You're not exactly the quietest person I've ever met."

"Oh."

Well, that was certainly a waste of time. I thought I would scare her for sure. I mean, what's scarier than me covered in clay? I'll need to make a better plan next time. Maybe if I glue pinecones to myself. That's it!

"Are you sure you're not scared?" I clarified.

"No. Just annoyed."

"Oh, sorry."

She didn't answer.

"Well, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not? I didn't even scare you."

"You got mud on my clothes and in my hair. Now I need to go wash my hair again. I just washed it."

"Well, it's not that hard to wash it again, is it?"

She didn't answer, she just walked away. Drama queen.

_Rosalie POV_

I can't believe Emmett would do that to me! He clearly doesn't understand the importance of clean hair. I don't think he's showered since the day before we got here, and he only did that cause Esme made him. And he doesn't have the excuse of no showers, because there are showers here. After all, we're here all summer. How could they not have them?

Well, I guess I need to go get this mud out of my hair. I headed back to my cabin to find my shampoo. It wasn't in my bag.

"Has anyone seen my shampoo?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I borrowed it. I ran out and I couldn't find Natalie's, so I borrowed yours," Emma told me, giving me the shampoo.

Stupid brat. "Okay, thanks," I said, grabbing my towel and heading toward the showers. They were right across from my cabin, so when I was done, I just walked back to the cabin without bothering to dry my hair or anything.

I let my hair down from the towel that it was wrapped in and grabbed my brush. When I did this, everyone started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

I grabbed my mirror and looked into it. Holy shit! My hair is green!

_Alice POV_

OMG, I just noticed that all of us have the night off. Every night, one of the two counselors In the cabin gets off from11pm-2am. All of us Cullens and Jacob are gonna be off tonight. And we're gonna play truth or dare. I've already seen it.

Now I just need to think of some good dares. And I need to think of any dares that someone could give me, so I can avoid them. In the past, they've dared me to shred my clothes, but I still have the Walmart clothes – ew – so I don't really care. They've also made me cut up my credit cards, but they're cancelled now. I think I'm safe.


	40. Chapter 40

**All right! Over 100 reviews! Anyway, I don't own Twilight. :)**

_Edward POV_

I was walking up the path to my cabin when I heard a voice. It was Emmett.

"Hey, Edward!"

Just keep walking, Edward. Maybe he won't notice you. I felt a smack across the back of my head. I guess he noticed.

"What?"

"I have been doing some scientifical research, and I have come to a stunning conclusion."

"Mhmm."

"Guess what it is!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, Emmett."

"The Titanic did not sink," he announced.

"What the hell, Emmett? Yes it did."

"No, it didn't. I have a scientifical theory."

"Yeah, well, I have 'scientifical' proof that it did sink."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Carlisle was on it."

"Oh." He thought about that for a minute. "But, you see, the Titanic wasn't really the Titanic. It was another ship in disguise."

Well, that's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard. I think I'll just walk away now. I can see that I'm not the one who belongs in the mental institution. I'd call them, but then Esme would have to come bail him out, and she would have to come here again. And she doesn't want to do that. She didn't even want to be here the first time. Trust me, I know.

_Alice POV_

Finally! 11:00 clock! I thought it would never come. Everyone walked into the dining hall, and I made a beeline for my family. They were all there except Rosalie.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"So," I said. 'I was thinking we should all play truth or dare."

Everyone groaned and protested, and Edward said, "Look, she's already seen it. We're gonna play, so just agree already."

"Fine," they all agreed.

Then, Rosalie walked in. She was wearing a baseball cap that covered all of her hair.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"What's with the hat?" I answered her question with a question of my own.

"She ignored me and repeated her question, "What are we doing?"

"Playing truth or dare."

"Alright. Who's going first?"

"Me," I said. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied immediately, then cringed, realizing what I was going to ask her. Even if she had said truth, she still would have been screwed, because I would have just asked her what she was hiding under the hat.

"Take off your hat, and leave it that way for the rest of camp."

_Rosalie POV_

Crap. She dared me to do the one thing I didn't want to do, the ONE THING!!

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"You have to go to breakfast naked tomorrow," Alice told me with a smug smile on her face.

Well, there's no way I'm gonna do that. Green hair is embarrassing, but not as bad as going to breakfast naked. I reluctantly took my hat off and let my green hair cascade over my shoulders and down my back. My family – and Jacob – took one look at me and burst into laughter. Thanks a lot, Alice.

Hmm. Now, who should I ask? I can't ask Alice back, but I can get revenge on her by asking Jasper.

"Jasper. Truth or dare?"


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own Twilight, here's the chapter.**

Jasper POV

"Dare."

"I knew that this wasn't going to be pretty, but if I picked truth, I'd look like a sissy. And I may be many things, but I am not a sissy.

"At tomorrow's campfire, you have to sing Love Game."

"By Lady Gaga?"

"Do you know another Love Game?"

"Well, there's one by Taylor Swift, isn't there?" I asked hopefully.

"That's Love Story. Nice try. Now, are you gonna do it, or not?"

Gee, I dunno. I think I'd rather go to breakfast naked. Love Game is such a perverted song, and me singing that is wrong on so many different levels.

"I guess so," I agreed reluctantly.

Now, who should I ask? I can't ask Rosalie, but maybe I can get revenge by asking Emmett. But, you see, jokes are lost on Emmett. He'll do anything, and he'll say anything. Oh well, someone has to ask him.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Um . . . I dare you to make an announcement saying that you are in love with Caitlin."

"Sure, no problem."

_Emmett POV_

Now I get to ask someone. I think I'll ask Eddie.

"Don't call me Eddie."

Crap. I gotta block out my thoughts. I could sing the alphabet. A, B, C, D, F, E, G . . .

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say that the Titanic didn't sink."

"What kind of dare is that?"

"What's wrong, Eddie? Are you chicken?"

"No, and don't call me Eddie."

"Well, if you're not chicken, then say it."

"Fine. The Titanic didn't sink. Are you happy?"

"Yup, you just agreed that I am right."

"No, I didn't. I did the dare."

"La la la, I'm not listening."

I know that I'm right. How could I be wrong? A scientifical theory can never be wrong. I mean, Einstein's theory, e=mc² wasn't wrong. What does that even mean? I know! Emmett=majorly cool². I wonder what the ² means. And why is it so little? Couldn't it just be a regular 2? Maybe it's tiny cause it's not important.

Edward rolled his eyes when he read my thoughts, then went on to ask, "Jacob, truth or dare?"

_Jacob POV_

"Um . . . dare?"

I wasn't sure about this. I mean, Edward never really liked me. What is he gonna make me do?

"I dare you to kiss Rosalie."

Ew! That is wrong on so many different levels.

"Ew, no!" Rosalie shouted.

"Okay, then, you both have to go to breakfast naked."

"No way. Emmett's the only one who's allowed to see that."

I did not need that mental picture.

"Too bad."

"Fine," she grumbled.

I leaned in and quickly kissed her on the shoulder. "You never said where I have to kiss her."

"Crap," Edward said, "How did I not see that in your mind?"

"I've gotten good at blocking things out. You know, the whole werewolf thing."

So, who should I ask? Well, who hasn't been asked yet? Bella. She's the only one who hasn't had a turn. I'll have to think of something terrible. After all, she did pick Edward rather than me.

Edward growled, and I laughed. That's the name of the game, leech.

"Actually, it's truth or dare."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, truth or dare?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry it took so long. I couldn't figure out what to give Bella as a dare. But, anyways, here's the chapter. I don't own Twilight.**

_Bella POV_

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to let Alice give you a makeover."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo! Anything but that!"

I can't believe he dared me to do that. Please, anything but that. I'd rather be killed by Victoria . . . Well, actually, not really, but I'd rather die. Again.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun," Alice grinned and grabbed my arm. She dragged me off into the night.

"Edward! Help!"

"He can't save you this time, Bella," Alice smirked. "Nobody can."

_Jake POV_

"So . . . Shall we continue without them or do something different?" I asked after five minutes of silence.

Nobody wanted to keep playing, so we were trying to think of something else to do when Erika came in and announced that it was time for us all to go back to our cabins because our time off was over. I went to my cabin and fell asleep, because unlike the rest of my . . . family . . . I can sleep.

_Nessie POV_

When we woke up in the morning, we went to the polar bear swim. As usual, it was freezing, especially to my warm skin. I seriously don't get why they make us swim in a mix of Lake Superior and Lake Huron, the two coldest great lakes, at 7:30 in the morning. What is wrong with these people?

After the swim, we went to breakfast. We were having pancakes and bacon. Yum. I'm sure they're not as good as Esme's, but still, yum.

After we sat down, Katie said to me in a low voice, "You know, Nessie, I've heard rumors about you."

"Oh?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "What have you heard?"

"I've heard that you are dating a twenty year old guy and that you two have done . . . Stuff."

What!? Where the hell did she hear that? I'll bet she didn't even hear it. She made it up, and she's going to tell everyone. It's none of her business who I date and what we've done. And for the record, I'm not even allowed to date.

I lost my cool and poured the maple syrup over her head. She threw a pancake at me, so I threw one back. Then, she threw juice at me. I threw mine back at her, but she ducked and it hit Victoria, who was coming back from the washroom. Oops.

Since my glass was empty, I picked up the whole pitcher of juice and threw it at her. Once again, she ducked, and it hit a girl at the table next to ours. The girl picked up some bacon and threw it at Katie, who ducked, so it hit someone else at a different table.

The food fight was on. When Erika walked out of the kitchen and saw what was going on, she came straight to our table and told Rachelle and I, "My office. Now."

Not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the whole camp by making a scene, we got up and followed her out of the room. When we got to her office, we sat down and waited for her to talk.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"You know what," she said, "Why did you start a food fight?"

"What makes you think we did it?"

"Who else would do it?"

"Good point," I agreed. "But let me clear something up. It was not us, it was me. She didn't do anything."

Erika thought about this for a moment. She obviously decided that she believed me because she told Rachelle that she could go back to the dining hall and finish her breakfast. Well, if there was any unthrown food left.

When we were alone, Erika repeated her question, "Why'd you do it?"

"Well," I explained, "Katie said something really rude - and really untrue to me, and I just had to do something."

"What did she say?"

"None of your business."

"I'll bet she didn't even say anything."

"She did," I insisted.

"Then what did she say?"

"None of your business."

She sighed, letting it go. "So, do I need to call your mom and tell her what happened?"

"No."

Erika raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"

Why? Because Esme will be really mad, that's why. And so will Momma and Daddy. Most kids would only have to worry about having two parents mad at them. I have to worry about four. My real parents, and my grandparents, who everyone thinks are my real parents.

"Because it would be pointless. She won't care," I told her.

"Why would your mother not care? She's your mother. Caring is her job."

"Well, she sent me here so I could cause trouble for someone else. She decided that I was too much trouble, and she didn't want to deal with that, so she sent me here. If you called, she's probably tell you that I am your problem now."

Well, I guess that was kind of true. She was tired of the way we had all been behaving, and she wanted a break, but I'm sure the point of sending us away wasn't so that we could make trouble for someone else. And she definitely cares, or she wouldn't have come to get Daddy from the mental institution.

"Okay, then." she said, "I'm going to warn you now. If you do one more thing, you will be kicked out of this camp. So, I suggest you learn how to behave."

Not gonna happen. I suggest that I learn how to be sneakier.


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay . . . I don't own Twilight and I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy.**

_Rosalie POV_

After Erika left with Nessie and her friend, I stood up and shouted, "Okay everyone, that's enough!" Of course, nobody listened. Instead, I got hit in the face with a pancake. I turned around to see if I could see who had thrown it. Whoever it was was gonna pay.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be the mature ones here. It's bad enough that the kids are throwing food, but you, too?"

"Sorry," he said, looking ashamed.

Just then, Erika came back in and screamed, "STOP!" Everyone stopped and looked at her, awaiting further instructions. Sure, they listen to her. "Everyone, we are having an unexpected carwash."

"What's a carwash?" I asked Natalie.

"That's when we all go into the lake with our clothes on."

"There is no way in hell that I am doing that," I told her.

"Do you want your clothes to be full of maple syrup?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you do it."

_Nessie POV_

I got back to the main camp just in time for the carwash. Goodie. I ran into the water and jumped on Rachelle.

"Hey," she protested, and I giggled. "So, did you get in trouble?"

"Nah, I told Erika that my mom sent me here cause I was too much trouble and that she wouldn't care what I did here cause I was her problem now."

"Is that true?"

"No. You met my mother."

"Your real mother or your fake mother?"

"Both. Anyway, Erika said that if I do one more thing I'll be kicked out of camp. She said that I'd better learn how to behave."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you're really gonna learn how to behave?"

I snorted. "No. I'm gonna learn how to be sneakier."

"Nice. By the way, thanks for . . ."

"No problem," I said, knowing what she was referring to. "You didn't start the food fight, so you shouldn't get in trouble for it."

"True."

_Jasper POV_

I was hoping it would never come. But, everything has to come sometime. Even though I'm more powerful than most beings on this Earth, I'm not powerful enough to stop time. It was time for . . . (scary music here) . . . Campfire.

The first person up was a young girl . . . I think she might have been in Alice's cabin, not that I really care. She sang a song by Hannah Montana. Best of Both Worlds, I think. Right now, I wish I could escape to another world. Any world would be better than this one right now.

I was up second. When I went up, everyone started to giggle, probably remembering my last performance. I decided to get it over with. I started to sing.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick._

_I wanna take a ride - _Oh this is just wrong!" I said, and sat back down.

"You have to go to breakfast naked tomorrow Jasper," Alice said. "Can't wait to see that one."

"Shut up." I had actually forgotten about that. I guess I had no choice now. I could always cover myself with a towel. Technically, I would still be naked.

"No towels," Alice said.

Shit. Stupid psychic. Why couldn't she have had some different power?

_Emmett POV_

Campfire is over. I feel like there's something I was supposed to do, maybe something I was supposed to announce . . .

"You were supposed to say that you love Caitlin," Edward reminded me.

"Oh yeah. I'll do it at snack."

After Caitlin finished her announcements, I went to the front of the room and announced, "Caitlin, I love you."

"Really?"

"No, it was a dare."

Wow. What a stupid dare. What was so hard about that? So what if I told Caitlin that I love her? Everyone knows it's not true, because I just told them. When Jasper dared me, he never said that I couldn't tell them it was a dare. Ha! And they all think I'm dumb, but I'm smart. S-M-R-T!

**I hope you like it. The End. No, I'm totally kidding. Sorry if I don't update in the next few days, I have a major geography test (8 pages typed notes) and unfortunately, studying comes before this. But I'll try. :) Review:)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Wow, I actually managed to update the night before my big test . . . which reminds me, i should go study. Anyway, I don't own Twilight. Enjoy :)**

_Jake POV_

In the morning, we wall went to breakfast. All of my family – and Blondie – was there, except Jasper. I wonder where he is.

Then, he walked in. Naked. It was an incredible disturbing sight. Something I never want to see again . . . not that I wanted to see it the first time.

Erika walked over to him and told him to get some clothes on, then to meet her in her office. Ooh, Jasper's in trouble. Alice got up and followed him out, which was probably a good idea. He needs someone to bail him out.

_Jasper POV_

Stupid dare. Now I'm gonna get in trouble because of a stupid dare. It won't be as bad as the time that Emmett got arrested, but still bad. And all because I didn't want to sing LoveGame. Why would I want to do that anyway? Perverted song.

When I got to Erika's office – don't worry, I was dressed – she said, "Jasper . . . I really don't know what to say. Maybe we should call your mother."

"If you want." Esme would laugh. Oh, who am I kidding. No she wouldn't. I'm screwed, unless Carlisle answers the phone. He might laugh.

Erika dialed the number, and somebody answered. Erika explained what had happened, and they must have asked to talk to me because Erika handed the phone to me. Then, she left. I guess I don't blame her. Who wants to listen to a guy explain to his parents why he went to breakfast naked?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi." Crap. It was Esme.

"Yo," Alice said.

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked.

"I picked up the other extension."

"Oh. I knew that," I lied.

""No, you didn't."

"Guys," Esme warned, "Alice, can you please hang up?"

"No."

"Alrighty then. I'll just come right out and say it. Jasper, why did you go to breakfast naked?"

"It was a dare."

"Oh, thank God."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, there are so many possible reasons as to why you might have gone to breakfast naked. I'm just glad it was that one."

"Oh."

"So, Alice," Esme asked, "Why didn't you do anything to stop him? You must have seen it coming."

"Are you kidding me?" Alice asked, "Why would I do that?"

Esme sighed. "I'm going to hang up now. Stay out of trouble."

"Bye."

We hung up. I was glad that Esme had taken that so well. When Emmett went to jail . . . well, none of us wants to relive that memory. I guess she's usually pretty easygoing, except when she's mad. Thankfully, she wasn't mad. But seriously, us, behave? Yeah right.

_Nessie POV_

Uncle Jasper came to breakfast naked this morning. It was kind of disturbing. Well, actually, it was a lot disturbing. At least it got Erika's attention away from me. Maybe I can get away with something now.

But, what to do, what to do? If we do anything to Katie, Rebecca, Victoria or Erika, they'll automatically know it was us, even if we weren't caught. And we can't do anything to my family, for obvious reasons. We need to prank someone new. But how, and who?

Then, it hit me. I had the perfect plan. I whispered it to Rachelle, and she giggled, then agreed.

"You're okay with that, though, right?" I checked.

"Yeah, as long as it's not permanent."

I giggled. "Good point. We'd look like freaks."

We were just leaving the dining hall when Auntie Alice came up to me and pulled me aside. "Not a good idea, Nessie." Crap! I'd forgotten that she was psychic. Come to think of it, she's probably seen everything I've done this summer, even the things that nobody found out about. Damn, she has blackmail.

"You're not gonna tell Momma and Daddy, are you? Or Carlisle and Esme?"

"Well . . ." she considered it for a minute.

"I'll let you give me makeovers whenever you want for a year," I bribed her.

"Deal. By the way, did you see your Momma's makeover?"

"No. Where is she?" I scanned the room, looking for her, but I couldn't see her.

"Over there," Auntie Alice pointed.

I looked. Holy shit! My mother was blond!

"Auntie Alice!"

"You like?"

"Actually, yeah."

**I hope you liked it, and btw, i have nothing against the song LoveGame or Lady Gaga. Jasper does, lol.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Wow. Another chapter . . . I don't own Twilight, enjoy.**

_Bella POV_

I can't believe it! I can't believe Alice dyed my hair blond. Blond? I do NOT look good as a blond. What would have ever made her think that I would look good blond? I had brown hair for a reason. I'd rather be Goth than blond . . . nah, I'd better not give her any ideas. At least she didn't cut my hair. She was going to, then I reminded her that it would never grow back. The, I threatened to get Edward to hold her down while I shaved her hear bald. That worked.

I was too embarrassed to go to breakfast, but my co-counselor told me that I had to go because that's what I was getting paid to do. I should have told her that I don't care because I have 500 times more money than she does. Surprisingly, nobody said anything at breakfast. Maybe they didn't recognize me. Near the end, I caught Nessie laughing at me. Thanks, Ness, you're a wonderful daughter.

My cabin was clean, so during cabin clean up, I decided to go find Edward. He wasn't in his cabin, so I went to look for him. I found him on the beach, looking all depressed about something. I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth," he replied, looking pained. He didn't need to elaborate for me to know what he was talking about.

"It's alright, Edward," I tried to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say. What does one say to her mate when he is upset about the loss of his piano?"

"No, it's not."

"It will be. Remember what you told me? Time heals all wounds. You have to move on, Edward. Everyone does at some point."

"Victoria didn't," he replied bitterly.

"She would have eventually, if you hadn't killed her. Besides, you killed her mate. A mate is a little more important than a piano, and you'd better not deny it." Wait, why am I sticking up for Victoria? She created an entire army just to kill me! "Screw that," I corrected myself, "She was messed up."

Edward didn't even smile at my small attempt at humor.

"You know, Edward, you could smile," I said.

"I can't."

"Why not? Are you afraid that your face will crack? I can go get plaster."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Just try to cheer up, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

Then, he looked at me for the first time since I sat down next to him. "Woah! What happened to you?"

"Alice."

"I should have known."

_Emmett POV_

Finally! Lunch time. I'm starving! Wait . . . I don't need to eat, yet I'm starving. How does that make sense? Oh well, who cares? If I'm starving, I'm starving, whether I can eat or not.

Lunch was sandwiches. We would either have peanut butter or cheese, and since I'm lactose intolerant, I chose peanut butter.

"Emmett, that makes no sense," Edward told me, after reading my mind.

"Yes it does."

"In what world?"

"The real world."

"But it makes no sense!" he insisted.

"Yes it does. What happens when I drink milk?"

"Emmett, you can't drink milk. You're a vampire."

"Exactly! I can't drink milk, I'm lactose intolerant. I told you it makes sense."

"In a twisted way."

I decided not to waste any more time explaining the workings of the world to that bonehead. I got my peanut butter sandwich, and sat down. I took a giant bite and chewed, and it immediately got stuck to the roof of my mouth. I couldn't get it off, so I just let it build up as I ate my sandwich.

I don't even get why it's called peanut butter. Is it butter with peanuts in it? No. Is it even butter? No. It makes no sense. Am I the only creature on this earth that is actually smart enough to see these things? It should be called peanut paste. And why is the roof of your mouth called that? The roof of your house is on the outside of the house, and on the inside is the ceiling. It should be called the ceiling of your mouth.

I met Rosalie on the way back to my cabin. "Rosalie, I have peanut paste stuck on the ceiling of my mouth."

"You have what where?"

"Peanut paste on the ceiling of my mouth."

"What is peanut paste?"

"Peanut butter. I thought peanut butter was a stupid name, cause there's no butter, so I renamed it peanut paste."

Oh . . . and ceiling of your mouth?"

"Well," I explained, "That's the roof of your mouth. See, on a house, the roof is on the outside, and the ceiling is on the inside, so-"

"I get it," she interrupted me.

"So how do I get it off?"

"Well, I could lick it off for you."

"Okay."

**And now I really need to go study, lol. Review!:)!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I'm pretty busy now that I have figure skating 4 times per week and all that other stuff. I don't own Twilight.**

_Nessie POV_

Finally! I thought tonight would never come! Time to put our plan into action. We waited until everyone else was asleep, then I asked, "Do you have the marker?"

"No, you were supposed to get it."

Oops. I _was_ supposed to get it. I was supposed to borrow one from Emmett. I guess I'll have to do it now.

"I'll go get it," I hopped out of bed and went to the window.

"You know, there is a door." Rachelle pointed out.

"It's more fun this way," I explained, and jumped to the ground. I ran as fast as I could to Emmett's cabin to avoid being seen. I wasn't sure exactly where it was, but since my cabin was basically in the middle of the camp, I knew it had to be nearby.

When I finally found it, I knocked lightly on the window. It was too light of a sound for human ears to detect, but I knew Emmett would hear. I heard him say, "I'll be right back, Billy-Bob." Billy-Bob? Oh yeah, the rock.

"What?" he whispered.

"Do you have a marker?"

"Yeah," he said, handing me a marker. I checked to make sure that it wasn't permanent – or toxic – and then went back to my cabin. It had taken all of five minutes.

"That was fast."

"I'm a fast runner."

We took turns drawing on peoples' faces, then we drew on each others. When we were done, we put the marker on Katie's shelf, since she was the only one who didn't have marker on her face.

Then, we went to bed. It might look a little weird if we were all awake when everyone woke up, especially after what happened, or rather, what will happen, since it technically hasn't happened yet.

We woke up to a scream. Then another scream. Victoria and Rebecca came rushing in, "What happened?"

"My face!"

The two counselors automatically looked at Rachelle and I. When they saw that we, too, had marker on our faces, they looked around until they saw Katie.

"Katie . . ."

"What?" she looked in the mirror, assuming that she had marker on her face, too. When she saw that her face was clean, she said, "Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do it."

"Well, considering the fact that you are the only one here without marker on your face, and you have a marker on your shelf, I think you did."

"But I didn't!" she insisted.

"Then who did?" Victoria challenged her.

"Nessie."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You did it," Katie accused me.

"Yes, Katie," I said sarcastically, "I drew on my own face. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Language," Victoria reminded me.

"Whatever."

"You'd do it to frame me," Katie told me.

"I would not! Well, actually, I would, but I didn't."

"Did you?" Victoria asked, raising one eyebrow. Creepy.

"No. And even if I had, she'd have no proof, and I'd be innocent until proven guilty."

"She has a point," Rebecca told Katie, "And besides, I think it's pretty obvious who did it. And I also think we need to go talk to Erika."

Katie followed both counselors out the door. About 15 minutes later, she came back in, smiling smugly. She said to me, "I know you did it, but it's your loss. I didn't get in trouble at all."

What! That's not fair! How come I get in trouble for every little thing I do, but she doesn't get in trouble at all? Why? Does everyone just hate me or something? Well, I know that Katie and Victoria, and probably Erika don't like me, but that shouldn't make a difference. It's not fair!

**Review Please! And if you have any ideas, PLEASE tell me, because I don't know what to write next. I have total writers block. lol. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey. Yes, I know it's been a long time, but I warned you. I had writers block. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, or the songs mentioned in the chapter. Enjoy:)**

_Nessie POV_

After breakfast, it was cabin time. My cabin was grouping up with two other cabins – thankfully none of my family's cabins – so there would be a lot of kids. Nobody would even notice that Rachelle and I weren't there. We really didn't feel like going. So, we hid until everyone was gone, then came out and sat on the bed.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I dunno."

After a few minutes, I came up with an idea. It would be funny, entertaining, and would not get me in trouble with my counselors.

"I have an idea." I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial.

"I thought we're not supposed to bring phones not to camp," Rachelle commented.

"We're also not supposed to be in here."

"True."

I put the phone on speaker and we both listened as it rang. Esme answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Esme."

"Nessie?" she asked. "Where are you calling from?"

"Camp."

"You know you're not supposed to have your cell phone at camp. What will your parents say?"

"Nothing. They have theirs here, too."

"Do they?"

Oops. That was probably the wrong thing to say.

"No," lied, and then continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to know how my fish is doing."

"Well . . ." she started, then trailed off.

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's still alive, but I don't think he's gonna live much longer."

Perfect. I mean, I'm not eager for my fish to die, but this is working out perfectly for my plan. And it's not like I'm really gonna miss the fish. I don't even remember his name.

"Is he suffering?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked, with fake sorrow in my voice.

"Of course, honey," she said, probably thinking that I was going to ask her to say goodbye for me or plan a funeral for when I get home or something.

"I want you to put him out of his misery. Take a pair of scissors and cut off his head."

Rachelle stifled a giggle.

"Uh, Nessie, I don't think . . . I mean, maybe I should . . . um . . ."

"Please, Esme?" I asked, trying to sound sad rather than ready to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Nessie, I don't really want to . . . maybe Carlisle . . ."

"No, I want you to do it."

Rachelle was giggling now. It was pretty quiet, but if she got any louder, Esme would hear. I motioned for her to shut up, so she went to the other side of the cabin to laugh.

"Why?" Esme asked, sounding disturbed.

"I just do. Please, for me?"

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"Thanks."

I waited, but there was no reply. Through the speaker, I could hear a drawer opening and water splashing. She was actually going to do it! She thought I was serious!

"Esme!" I yelled into the phone. No answer. "Esme!"

"What?" she came back.

"I was kidding, don't do it! Let him die of natural causes!"

"Oh, okay, thank God. Wait . . . You. Were. Just. Joking?"

"Yeah."

"Nessie!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"That's not funny!"

"My friend thought it was funny," I told her defensively.

I heard her sigh. "I'm on speaker, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"How many people heard?"

"Only about 25."

"What?" she screamed.

"I'm kidding. One."

"Arrrgh, you give me headaches."

Just then, I heard footsteps nearing the cabin. Someone was coming!

"Gotta go, bye!" I said quickly, and slammed the phone shut. If I got caught with a phone, I'd be in more trouble than I'll already be in for skipping my activities and hiding in here. I shoved the phone into my bag and sat on the bed just as the door opened.

It was Rebecca. At first, she didn't see us, so we stayed as still as possible. Then, she looked up and noticed, and my world fell apart. Well, not really.

"What are you girls doing here?" You're supposed to be with the rest of the cabin."

"Didn't want to go."

Rebecca looked mad for a second, then she sighed and said, "It's not even worth the energy it takes to get mad at you. Just go to the activities. I'll meet you there, and if you're not there, I'll come find you."

"Okay." We left and went to meet the rest of the cabin.

_Edward POV_

After cabin activities, there was free swim, but none of the girls in my cabin wanted to go because they didn't want to ruin their hair. Stupid. So, instead, we stayed in our cabin and tried to think of a song to sing at campfire.

Many suggestions, such as _The Pony Song, The Bear Song, The Penguin Song, _and other stupid songs were tossed around. In the end, the girls decided that they wanted to do _The Squirrel Song._

I was the only one who didn't know the song – must be a girl thing – so they showed me. It had to be the most embarrassing song I have ever seen. And the actions – ugh.

I was dreading the campfire, but of course, when you dread something, it comes a lot faster. Campfire came very quickly.

My cabin was up second. We walked up to the front and began to sing.

_"Squirrel, squirrel, shake your bushy tail._

_Squirrel, squirrel, shake your bushy tail._

_Stick a nut in your nose._

_Squirrel, squirrel, shake your bushy tail."_

There were more verses, but I couldn't bear to sing them. Just doing the one verse was one of the most humiliating things I've ever done. I still can't believe I did it. Never again.

After campfire, we had snack, which was fruit salad. Emmett, being Emmett, dumped his fruit salad on Alice's head. Her reaction was not pleasant. Her campers, however, found her reaction hilarious, and dumped their fruit salad on her head. She said words that I'd only ever heard Emmett say.

When snack was over, it was time for the humans to go to bed. And time for the vampires to be bored. Another boring night, awake, alone. Maybe I'll write a song about Elizabeth.

**Review Plz!! And if anyone has any ideas, let me know. I don't know what to write next . . . once again. :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Yes, I know it's been forever, but I told you I had writers block. :/ Just don't know what to write next, any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy :)**

_Emmett POV_

I just don't get it. How does it make any sense? Usually, when something doesn't make sense, there's a logical explanation, but this just makes no sense. I've thought about it for . . . well, about a minute now. . . and the answer hasn't come to me. I'll have to ask Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I called across the dining hall.

She came over to my table. "Yeah?"

"There's something wrong with my milk." I told her.

"You don't even drink milk," she pointed out.

"Well, I can't drink it, because there's something wrong with it."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Can't you tell?"

"No."

"It's brown."

"Yeah, so?"

"So there's something wrong with it."

"It's supposed to be that way."

"Oh. Does it still come from cows?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

"But it comes out brown, right?"

"No," she said, exasperated.

"Oh, okay. What does it taste like?"

"I dunno. Try it," she said, walking away.

"But I don't drink milk!" I called after her.

"Hey, Emmett," said one of my campers.

"Yeah?"

"You know that chocolate milk comes from brown cows, eh?"

"Duh, everybody knows that."

_Jacob POV_

No offense to the cooks here, but the food stinks. It smells almost as bad as bloodsuckers, and tastes even worse. I'd rather eat raw raccoon. Hey, wait a minute. I can eat raw raccoon.

I left the dining hall, mumbling something about going to the bathroom, and went into the bush. I undressed and phased. I ran as far away from camp as possible, and then sniffed out a raccoon.

Okay, I was wrong. Raw raccoon does not taste better than the food here. I phased back, put my clothes back on, and returned to the dining hall. Other than the people in my cabin, who probably thought I was constipated, and possibly the Cullens, nobody even noticed I was gone.

_Nessie POV_

We were all sitting in our cabin at rest hour after lunch, when Katie came in screaming. Jeez, she screams a lot. I wish she would shut up. I guess most of the time it is my fault, but not this time.

When Victoria saw (and heard) Katie, she came over to Rachelle and I and asked, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Like when you tripped her, and almost broke her leg, and put the monkey in the room . . . do I need to go on?"

"That last one wasn't us."

"Yeah, whatever. So, seriously, what did you do?"

"Seriously, we didn't do anything. Here's a thought. Why don't you go ask her what's wrong before you start blaming us?"

Victoria rolled her eyes again. I hope they get stuck up there someday. "What happened?"

"I saw a wolf!" Katie said.

A wolf? Could this be a coincidence? Is there actually a wolf on the island? Am I just paranoid because I know that Jake is a werewolf? It's not like anyone is gonna guess that. It can't be him. He's more responsible than that.

"A wolf?" Victoria repeated.

"Yeah, it was taller than a house and russet colored."

Okay, so maybe it was Jake. I don't know of any other wolf that is taller than a house, and he is the only russet colored wolf in his pack. But it makes no sense. Jake isn't that irresponsible. I hope Daddy doesn't find out, or he might tell me that I can't be around Jake again.

"Why would there be a wolf on this island? We're in the middle of Lake Huron, and we're on an island full of people. And wolves don't get bigger than houses. That's ridiculous."

"It's here because Nessie brought it here."

Wow. She does not know how right she is. I actually did bring a giant wolf to this island, because if I wasn't here, Jake wouldn't be here. But, obviously, I'm not going to admit that.

"What?" I exclaimed. " I didn't bring a wolf here!"

"Yes, you did. It's insanely huge, to the point where it's unrealistic. Where else would it have come from?" Katie said.

"Oh, right, that wolf! The one that I hide in my bag, in between my elephant and my unicorn," I said sarcastically.

"Katie," Victoria reasoned, "Even though those two are responsible for most of the bad things that happen to you, I seriously doubt that they're responsible for this one. It's impossible. I should probably tell Erika, just so that everyone can be on the lookout."

"No!" I exclaimed, "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just, because, okay?"

**Review:) And remember . . . ideas!!! :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey! Another update!! I'd like to thank twihard 22 for the idea that I will be using in the next few chapters - which will be up soon because I have ideas. I also have 2 tests, one project and a dance this week, so another one will probably be up by Saturday night. (Taylor Lautner on SNL!!) Hopefully sooner. I don't own Twilght. And now, the chapter.**

_Alice POV_

I was working at waterfront when a vision came to me. Caitlin had a big announcement to make; we were going to do something, and it would be the first time the camp had ever done it.

Finally, suppertime came around. We went inside and were all waiting for the announcements. Caitlin was about to make her big announcement when Erika ran up to the front and whispered to her. I, being a vampire, could hear ever word they said. And more.

"Caitlin, is it still on?" Erika asked.

"You're the director. It's your call."

"But do you think it's safe?"

"Of course. How much do you want to bet the kid was lying? Seriously, a wolf that's bigger than a house? That's ridiculous."

"Good point," Erika agreed and left the front.

A wolf? Bigger than a house? I'd bet all of my credit cards (Except Daphne – she's my favourite) that the kid was not lying. Especially if it was Nessie. But it couldn't have been Nessie. She wouldn't tell Jacob's secret when she has her own secret to protect, would she?

"Everyone, can I please have your attention?" Caitlin asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Caitlin.

"Okay, so we're going to be trying something completely new-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, just get to the point!" I called out.

Caitlin gave me a weird look – she was probably wondering why I knew that. I forgot that everyone isn't psychic – and continued, "We are going to be going on an all-camp camping trip. Each cabin will be expected to bring their own supplies. The campsite is about an hour away, so be prepared for a hike. We'll leave tomorrow morning after breakfast."

_Bella POV  
_

Camping? Seriously, I am not a camping person. I am not a bush person. I like being able to shower, and being able to lay on a bed at night – preferably with Edward.

In the morning, my cabin packed up for our three day camping trip and went to the dining hall to meet the rest of the cabins and Caitlin, who would be leading the expedition.

When we got there, all of the cabins were there except for Emmett's. Knowing Emmett, we'll be waiting an hour because he was in the bathroom – and vampires don't even go to the bathroom!

Finally, half an hour later – half and hour earlier than I thought he would be – they showed up.

"Where were you?" Caitlin exclaimed. "We've been waiting half an hour."

"Traffic," Emmett responded.

"But . . ." Caitlin began, but I interrupted her. "Don't ask. You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"How do you know that?" she asked me.

"Because he's Emmett."

_Nessie POV_

This camping trip is gonna be so awesome! We'll get to play tricks on everybody – except Katie, Victoria, Rebecca, Erika, Momma, Auntie Alice and Daddy – and now we have new resources. Like matches. Auntie Alice will know that it was me if I play pranks, but she'd better not tell. If she does, I'll burn her clothes.

"Don't even think about it, Nessie," Auntie Alice said.

Crap! While I was thinking about how she'd be able to see my plans, I forgot that she could see what I was currently planning.

"You won't tell, will you?" I asked her.

"I might."

Great. At least she can't tell yet, because I don't really have any plans yet. I'd like to make a tree fall on Katie, and my counselors definitely couldn't blame that on me. But I'm pretty sure that if I did that, Auntie Alice would definitely tell on me. Well, she couldn't tell my counselors or Erika, but she could tell Momma and Daddy. And Esme. I'd better not do that.

Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Who to prank, who to prank? Uncle Emmett? Nah, jokes are lost on him. Auntie Rose? No way. I have a good sense of humor, but I'm not stupid. Jasper? No, who knows what he could do to my mood. Obviously not Alice, Momma or Daddy. Maybe Jake . . .

**Hope you liked it, as I said, next chapter should be up by Saturday night. Please review. :) I'd like to get at least 5 reviews or more for this chapter - but even if I don't, I'll still update. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50! Awesome! I know I said I wouldn't be done this soon but I got bored with studying for my math test. I do need to study for 'mon test de francais' now though. Anyway, I don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

Emmett POV

"_We're going on a bear hunt_

_ Gonna catch a big one _

_I'm not scared_

_Look at al the pretty flowers . . ."_ I sang as we hiked through the forest.

"Emmett," Rosalie yelled at me, interrupting my song.

"What?"

"Shut the hell up. Nobody needs to hear you sing."

Well, that was harsh. "Okay, sorry. You didn't need to be so mean about it. You could have just asked nicely."

"I did. About five times."

"Oh. I guess I didn't hear you?"

"Really? I never would have guessed."

I decided to let that last comment go. If she felt like being mean, then that was her problem. I don't want it to be my problem, even though most of the time it is.

Hey! A butterfly! Or maybe it's a Jasperfly . . . you can never tell with these things. They look so much alike. In fact, there's really no difference, except that one sounds like Jasper, and the others don't. They just talk like normal butterflies.

I followed the butterfly/Jasperfly deeper into the forest.

"Here, butterfly!" I called.

No response. It must be a Jasperfly.

"Here Jasperfly!"

No response. Maybe it's deaf. I snuck up behind it and tapped it on the shoulder. I must have tapped a little too hard, because I smushed him. Was it even a him? I tried to check, but at this point he was too squished to tell.

I looked at the poor creature that I had squished. Now I would never know if it was a butterfly or a Jasperfly. It's so sad. I sat down on a log and began to sulk.

After half an hour – or maybe half a minute . . . I always get those two mixed up – I realized that I wasn't with the rest of the group. I was completely alone. And I was lost.'

_Edward POV_

I was walking through the trail at a steady pace with my cabin when I saw it. The tree. It looked exactly like Elizabeth. Well, not the shape or the leaves, but other than that, they were identical.

I broke out in sobs right in the middle of the trail.

"Edward, are you okay?" Liz asked.

"No. Go away."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's probably thinking about that piano," Abby giggled.

Jeez, it's not funny. But it doesn't matter. She's too young to realize the love that one can have for his piano. But, then, maybe she never will. I'm over 100 years old, and I didn't fully understand the depth of the love until I lost her.

"Yeah, probably," Liz agreed with Abby.

"He was in love with that piano," Abby giggled.

The next thing I felt was a smack across the head. I turned around and saw a very angry looking Bella.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You told your campers that you were in love with a piano and not me?"

"No, I-" I protested, but she cut me off.

"That's it. I am officially not speaking to you."

"But-"

"Forget it, Edward!"

Great. My piano died, and now my own wife hates me. Isn't there anyone who loves me?!?

"I love you, Daddy," said Nessie.

"Um, thanks, Ness, but how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't. You kind of yelled your thoughts to the world."

"Oh." Oops.

"You know, Daddy," Nessie continued, "That was your first big fight with Mommy. It's called the 'you like her better than me' fight. Next will be the 'you don't pay enough attention to me' fight, and then the 'you spend too much money' fight, and then the 'you don't spend enough time with Nessie' fight. Then, you'll break up."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Where does that kid come up with stuff?

"My friend told me."

"I see. How does your friend know this."

"Experience. It's happened a couple times," she told me.

"I see. I think it's a little different for vampires though, Ness." He said.

"You'd better hope so."

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Reviews make me happy. :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the next chapter . . . it's kinda short, but enjoy :) I don't own Twilight. **

_Edward POV_

Well, this is embarrassing. I just yelled that my piano died. Well, you know what? I'm a vampire, and I'm over 100 years old. I've had lots of embarrassing moments in the past, and I'll have so many more, so I may as well let everyone know about my love for Elizabeth.

I sat next to the Elizabeth tree and hugged it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Erika asked.

"Hugging this tree," I told her. Isn't it obvious?

"Why?" she looked like she was starting to get creeped out. I don't get why. What's so creepy about hugging a tree?

"Because it reminds me of Elizabeth."

"Who?"

"My piano. She died a few days before I got here."

"Okay . . . so do you think you can stop hugging the tree so we can get on with the trip?"

"No."

Erika left and walked over to Bella. She asked her if she could talk some sense into me, but Bella refused. I'll have to remember to apologize to her later. Erika was still trying to convince her when Alice bounded over and agreed to help. She came over to me.

"Edward . . ."

"Alice . . ."

"Get up. People think you're weird. Don't ruin our reputation here at camp," she begged.

"Three things, Alice. One, we don't have a reputation at camp. Two, if we did, I wouldn't care about it, and three, go away."

"Fine, be that way," she said, and left.

Finally, some peace. Now I can enjoy some alone time with my Elizabeth tree. I had just settled into my spot when I felt a smack across the head. I looked up to see a very angry Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Ow, Rosalie, what the hell was that for?"

"What the hell do you think that was for?" she hissed. "You're sitting here, hugging a tree because it reminds you of your stupid dead piano. So you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Well, you'd better start caring, or I'm gonna drag you away from that tree, and I don't care if you pull it out of the ground along wit you."

I was just about to scream at her when I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. Jasper.

"No fair, Jasper," I said, even though I was unable to get mad at him.

"Sorry, that's how it goes. Can we go now."

No! "Sure." I reluctantly got up. Stupid vampire with the stupid mood changing gift.

_Emmett POV_

Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm lost! Okay, Emmett, don't panic. You'll be fine. There's food in the bush, there's water, and there's shelter, and I can't be that far from the camp. I know for sure that I'm still on the same island. It's gonna be fine. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna die! I'm too young to die!

Be rational, Emmett. How can I save myself? I can drink out of puddles . . . wait . . . I don't need to drink. Or eat. Well, that solves a lot of my problems. Maybe I will survive this.

**Review!!!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Yes, I know, it's been a while. My excuse = school . . . exams :( Once exams are over, I should be updating more often, so lets all hope for that :D I don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

_Jake POV_

We had been walking for over two hours, after we finally convinced Edward to let go of the tree, when it dawned on me. I hadn't heard a stupid comment in hours.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"What?" she replied tersely.

"Where's Emmett?"

She though about it for a minute, then replied, "I don't know. Come to think about it, I haven't heard a stupid comment in hours."

"Exactly."

I decided to go ask Edward. I mean, he was the mid reader, so shouldn't he know?

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, still all depressed.

I ignored the depression and asked, "Can you hear Emmett's thoughts?"

He listened for a minute, and then replied, "No, I can't."

"Hmm. I wonder where he is," I mused.

"I don't know. Up until you mentioned it, I didn't even notice that he was missing. I probably should have though; I haven't heard a stupid comment in hours."

"I know, eh?" I said.

"Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he'll find his was back eventually."

"No, he won't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because he's Emmett."

"Good point."

_Emmett POV_

Think, Emmett, think. How can you find the others? What could a lost vampire possibly do to find his family? I can't even hear them, and I had excellent hearing. I thought I heard Jasper a while ago, but it must have just been a Jasperfly. Lucky me.

It's not that I don't like Jasperflies – they're awesome – it's just that I'm lost and looking for my family.

Uh oh. It's getting dark. I should turn on the light or something. Wait . . . no light switch. I am so smart. I guess I could make a fire or something.

I grabbed a couple of sticks, and started to rub them together. I didn't actually think it would work, but it did. I did it! Good job, Emmett.

No sooner had I sat down again than a spark flew out of the fire and hit a tree. I was going to hit it to put it out, then I remembered that vampires are flammable. Maybe touching a spark wasn't that great idea. I could have died!

I stood and watched as the entire tree caught on fire. Oh well, it's only one tree. I mean, there are thousands more in the forest, right? Does it really matter if one burns down?

Then the tree next to it caught on fire. And the next one. And the next one. This isn't good. Dallas, we have a problem. Or is it Houston?

_Alice POV_

Okay, so that top will look good with those pants and . . . oh, ew! Where did I get that top? Value Village?

"Alice?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want, Edward? I was picking out my clothes for next year."

He smiled. "I know." Then he sighed. "I need your advice. Bella's mad at me and I don't know what to say to her."

"Well, first of all, when you apologize-"

"Apologize?" he asked. "What do I need to apologize for?

"She thinks you love a piano more than her," I explained.

"Good point."

'So, anyway, don't mention Elizabeth when you apologize."

"Why not?"

Why not? Why not? Why are boys so clueless? Don't they realize that when apologizing to your wife for being upset over another girl – even if she was a piano – you don't mention her? Ever? You'd think he'd know that with all of times Emmett's learned that lesson. We all should know.

He read my thoughts and said, "I see. Anything else?"

"Well, you could buy her something. I remember this one time I was mad at Jasper, so he bought me this outfit I'd really wanted, and I forgave him," I told him.

"Okay, first of all, clothes are your thing, not Bella's. If I bought her an outfit, she'd probably get madder. And second of all, where the hell would I buy anything for her in the middle of the bush?"

"Find a way, Edward, find a way."

"But-" he protested.

"No buts. Find a way, and leave me alone. I'm picking out next year's outfits."

Let's see. Those shoes with that skirt and that top . . . yup, that's good. Those pants with . . . ew, definitely not that. . .

_Edward POV_

Find a way? Is she freaking insane? How am I supposed to find a way to buy something in the middle of the forest. And even if I did, what would I buy? Those stuffed raccoons they sell back at camp? I don't think so.

Arrrgh! I don't know what to do! I need to apologize to her, but I don't know where to start or what to say. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best.

**Please review. For the few of you (if any) that are watching my Truth or Dare story, I'll try to update soon, but there are language issues :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**I know I said I'd update soon (don't I always) but I guess I lied (again.) Lol. I kind of forgot about a little thing called EXAMS. Apparently, they take up more time then I thought they would. But they're done now, so I can update :D I don't own Twilight.**

_Edward POV_

I was walking through the forest, trying to think of what I could buy for Bella when, suddenly, an idea came to me. We're in the middle of the woods, surrounded by wood. I can carve something for her! Like a piano . . .

Alice, seeing my plan, came and jolted me out of my thoughts. "Edward, if you do that, you won't even live to apologize for _that_ mistake, let alone the first five hundred."

I smirked, "But I'm already un-dead."

"Well, unless you want to be dead-dead, I would suggest that you don't so that."

"Maybe you're right-"

"Oh, I'm definitely right," she interrupted me.

"So what should I carve?"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you, but just think about what she likes. Make the gift come from your heart, Edward," she advised me, then added, "Wow, that was really corny."

"Yeah, it was," I agreed, "But I think I know what I'm gonna carve now. Thanks."

"No problem."

_Nessie POV_

Rachelle and I were walking through the forest with the rest of our group, trying to come up with a perfect prank. What types of pranks can you play in a forest? We could set the forest on fire . . . nah, that's illegal. If we want to stay in camp, we should follow the law. And besides, Emmett will probably do that soon anyway. Let's see, we could . . .

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I dunno."

'Well, maybe we should decide who to prank first. That might help."

"Yeah, just a little."

"Okay . . . so . . . not Katie, Erika, Victoria or Rebecca. Not Bella, Edward, Jasper or Alice."

'What about Rosalie?" Rachelle suggested. "She got really mad that time when we threw paint at her. It was hilarious."

"Yeah. But what can we do to her?"

"I dunno. We'll have to think about it."

"Well, what is there to do to someone in a forest. Our options are pretty limited," I pointed out.

We were interrupted when Katie told Victoria that she smelled smoke, and naturally, Victoria came over and asked us what we did this time. Creepy. Did we, like, mentally set the forest on fire or something?

"We didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. "Do you really think we're stupid enough to set the forest on fire?"

Victoria thought about it for a minute, then replied, "Yes. I do."

I don't know what would have happened if Momma hadn't some over and asked what was going on, but I can tell you that it wouldn't have been pretty. Victoria explained what was going on, and Momma looked skeptical and worried; she knew that I wouldn't start a fire, but she also knew someone who might.

"Nessie?" she asked, "Have you seen Emmett around lately?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Come to think of it, no, I haven't, Have you, Rachelle?"

"Who's Emmett, again?"

"The guy who put a monkey in our cabin."

"He did _what?_" Momma asked.

"Nevermind. You don't want to know."

"You're probably right," Momma agreed.

"No, I haven't seen him," Rachelle answered the question.

"That's not good," Momma said.

"Why?" Rachelle asked. "Would he set the forest on fire?"

"Not on purpose," Momma and I answered at the same time, then she continued, "But he never does anything on purpose."

_Emmett POV_

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What have I done? I think I just accidentally set the forest on fire! Well, obviously it was an accident . . . I'm not stupid. But now that island's gonna burn down, and we'll all be floating on tiny pieces of ash in the lake!

Calm down, Emmett. It's not that big of a deal. So you set the forest on fire. Big deal. No problem. It's not like trees are important – we don't need them for oxygen or anything. It's gonna be fine.

**I hope you liked it . . . please review. It will make me happier than in we win the volleyball championship next month . . . okay, maybe not. But it will make me happier than if I get 100% on my geography exam. . . well, maybe not again. It will just make me happy, so review :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey . . . sorry it took so long. I had it typed and ready two days ago, but for some reason, it told me that there was a problem with my file and it wouldn't upload until today. Anyway, it's here now, and you probably want to read it, so I'll stop talking :D I don't own Twilight, but my birthday is on Friday, so if anyone wants to get it for me, that would be awesome ;)**

_Rosalie POV_

I'm getting a really bad feeling about this. I can smell smoke, and Emmett's missing. This could only mean one thing – Emmett has started a forest fire and the entire forest is gonna burn down. But, wait. Maybe not. Emmett's not smart enough to make a fire . . . so how would he have made one? Luck?

All I know is that I have to find him before he burns himself to death . . . I should also stop the forest fire, but Emmett is my number one priority. I mean, what's more important, Emmett or a bunch of stupid trees? I think we all know that it's Emmett.

"Can you hear his thoughts?" I asked Edward urgently.

"Who's? he sounded confused.

"Emmett's!" I said impatiently.

He listened for a moment, then replied, "No."

Crap. He must be at least a few miles away. "I have to go find him."

"No, don't. It's too dangerous."

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

"I don't," he said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Sure, sure," I said, sounding just like that stupid mutt. "I know that deep down, way, way, way deep down, you love me."

"I do not."

"Whatever. I'm still going."

I sped off before he could protest again, making sure I was too fast for the humans to see me. I followed the smell of the smoke, since I couldn't smell Emmett yet. It didn't take me long to find the fire; it was huge.

Okay, this is it. I'm going in.

_Bella POV_

Ugh. I really wish Edward would just apologize to me already. I love him so much that I hate to stay mad at him for so long. I want to just run and jump into his arms and tell him that I love him and could never stay mad at him. But, I can't. Because I deserve an apology. Edward made two big mistakes. One, comparing me to a piano, and two, during the comparison, making it clear that he cared more about the piano than he did about me.

I saw Edward heading in my direction. Okay, he's probably coming to apologize to me. Be strong, Bella, don't give in to him easily. You have to teach him a lesson, make him pay for what he's done.

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yes, yes, yes! In fact, we should do more than talk . . . "No," I replied, "We can't."

He looked crestfallen. "Why not?"

"Because I'm still mad at you."

"But, see, that's the thing. I wanted to, I mean, what I'm trying to say is . . ."

I mentally smiled. He's so bad at apologizing. "Spit it out," I told him rudely.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" I asked. This was actually kind of fun. Well, it would be if it didn't hurt me so much to see him in pain, and if I was still mad.

"For implying that I loved Elizabeth more than I loved you. I want you to know that there's nothing that I could ever love more than you. And to show that I mean it, I made you this," he said, handing me something carved from wood that I couldn't identify.

"It looks like a headless pig," I told him.

He sighed. "I know. It was supposed to be a heart. It was the best I could do using only wood and my teeth."

"That's okay, I love it anyway," I assured him, and leaned in to kiss him.

After a few minutes, we were interrupted by Nessie. "Ew, Momma! Stop that, it's gross!"

"Ok, come on, like you and Jacob have never done it," I teased.

"Not in public," she cried, horrified.

"Oh, I see . . . Wait! You mean you have done it before?"

"Once or twice," she replied sheepishly.

"Nessie . . ."

"We didn't do anything more than kiss, I swear!"

"You'd better not have," Edward piped up. "You're only three."

"And a half," she added. "Besides, I'm physically twelve, and lots of girls have had their first kiss by the time they're twelve."

"I didn't," I told her.

"Yeah, but Momma, you were . . ." she started.

Edward cut her off. "Nessie, think carefully about what you're planning to say, and then don't say it."

Nessie giggled. "Okay, Daddy."

_Emmett POV_

Okay, Emmett, stay calm. You can handle this. Just stay calm and don't panic. Maybe if you curl into a tiny ball, the fire won't see you. And if it doesn't see you, it won't attack you. Brilliant plan!

I had been sitting in a ball for what felt like hours when I thought I heard Rosalie calling my name. I looked up and saw my angel standing there.

"Rosalie!" I cried.

"Emmett, what have you done?"

"I'm happy to see you too."

"Sorry. I'm happy to see you, but we're in the middle of a ring of fire, here. I have other things to worry about besides saying hello to you. How exactly did you manage this?"

"I thought I was gonna die, so I made a fire to stay warm," I explained.

She whacked me on the head. "We're vampires, dumb-ass, we don't need to stay warm."

"Oh, yeah."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go find everyone else and figure out what to do about this."

"About what?"

"Oh, just shut up and follow me."

**Review please :D I'll give you cookies. :D**


	55. Chapter 55

**Yay! Two updates in one night! This one's a bit shorter than the last one, but the next one will be longer. I just didn't exactly have a solid idea about what to do after the whole fire thing, so yeah. I don't own Twilight, but if you buy it for me for my birthday, I'll love you forever :D **

_Alice POV_

"Jasper, do you thi-" whatever I was about to say was cut off by a vision. In the vision, Rosalie and Emmett were running out of the forest, panicked because there was a forest fire. According to my calculations, it would happen in about 36.4 seconds.

"Alice! Alice!" Jasper was shaking me gently. "What did you see?"

"Emmett . . . Rosalie . . . fire . . ." I stammered, still panicked from what I had seen. (Well, do you blame me?)

Jasper calmed me down, then repeated the question. "What did you see?"

"Emmett started a forest fire and him and Rosalie are about to come tell everyone and they're all gonna panic and nobody's gonna know how to put it out," I said in a rush. Apparently, I was still a bit panicked.

Just as I said that, Rosalie and Emmett came into view yelling, "Fire!"

Everyone started to panic, just as I predicted, but, luckily, Jasper managed to calm them down. His talent appeared to work better on humans than it did on me, because I was still panicked. Then again, from what I saw in my vision, nobody knows what to do and the forest is going to burn down. The humans don't know that. They probably think that some miracle will happen to save them all.

Erika stepped out in front on the panicking crowd and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, you see," Emmett explained, "I was lost, and I was scared I was gonna die, so I started a fire to keep myself warm. I guess it got out of hand."

I rolled my eyes. Classic Emmett.

"I see," Erika said.

"So, how do we put it out?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, there's a giant water pump back at camp. If we could somehow get it here," Erika trailed off.

I looked ahead into the future to see if it would work. I'm not going to get into a gory description, but let's just say that it won't work.

"No, that won't work," I piped up.

"How do you know?" Erika asked.

Oops. Maybe that wasn't the best way in which to present that information. Maybe I should have said that I don't think it will work. Now, think, Alice, think. You need an excuse. Why do you know that? You can't just tell her you're a psychic vampire. She'd have you admitted.

"I've tried it before," I blurted out.

Brilliant, Alice, just brilliant. Because that made so much sense.

Erika gave me a weird look, but decided to let it go. I guess thee were more important matters that she had to tend to.

"I know!" Emmett exclaimed. "We can make another fire, and then it will go and crash into the first one, and they'll both be destroyed. You know, like when you watch racecars crash into each other on TV? They smash into pieces and are destroyed."

Rosalie whacked Emmett on the head and said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Just then, I had a vision. Emmett created another fire, which crashed into the other one, and they both went out. Wow, Emmett's idea actually worked.

"It may sound stupid, but it will work," I told them. "Do it, Emmett, go make a fire."

"How do you know that?" Erika asked. "You couldn't have possible tried that."

"Does it really matter?" I asked, "Maybe we should just concentrate on putting the fire out."

"Good point."

We all watched as Emmett tried to create another fire. After five minutes, it became evident that he had made the other one completely by accident, because he was having a lot of trouble with this one. He refused anyone's help, so it took about ten more minutes to get it started.

We followed the fire as it raged through the forest. Finally, it hit the other one head on, and with a large explosion, they both went out. Everyone started to cheer. Now, we could continue on our (hopefully) uneventful camping trip.

**Warning: Don't try that at home (or anywhere else). I've never tried it, who knows if it will work. You might just end up with an even bigger fire. Review :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**Writers block. Anyway, since none of you bought me Twilight for my birthday :( I still don't own it. Enjoy :)**

_Nessie POV_

Well, it took a while, but we finally made it to our campsite. And the best part was that there was a beach where we could play beach volleyball. Caitlin announced that we were going to have a tournament. She said that just to make it easier, we would be on a team with our cabin, but we were to come up with team names.

We were the Hawks. Why? I don't know. Katie came up with it. I thought it was kind of stupid, but if I said that, Victoria and Rebecca would be mad at me.

We got to play the first game there was. After we decided on a starting line-up, it was time for cheers. Our team went first, since we had first serve. We were playing against Emmett's team, who had called themselves the Vikings. I think it was Emmett's idea, because he was wearing a Viking hat.

We hadn't told Victoria and Rebecca what our cheer was, because we knew that they would think it was inappropriate. We did it anyway, though.

"Hey, Hawks?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?" we all replied.

"Hey, Hawks?"

"Yeah?  
"What do we like to eat?"

"Viking meat!"

We all burst into giggles when we finished, and even our counselors laughed, although I could tell they were trying hard not to. Emmett's team gave us dirty looks, and then did their cheer.

"Our team is what?

Dynamite!

Our team is what?

Dynamite!

Our team is tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, BOOM, dynamite!"

That's it? That's all they're saying? That's not so bad.

"Your team is what?

Dynamite!

Your team is what?

Dynamite!

Your team is tick, tick, tick, tick, but the fuse won't light," they finished.

Oh. Ouch. I guess that was kind of bad. But also kind of funny.

The game began. I don't want to be mean, but they sucked. We beat them 25-2, 25-7 and 15-4. Three points for us!

_Alice POV_

After Nessie's team played, mine was up. We were the Hornets, and we were playing against Rosalie's team, the Wolverines. We won the coin toss, so we had first serve. This also meant that we got to say our cheer first. My team wouldn't tell Cindy and me what it was, because they thought we wouldn't let them do it, but I had already foreseen it. They were right, but there was nothing I could do to stop them.

"Bump, volley, set, spike,

We're gonna kick your ass tonight!

Go Hornets!"

Hmm. Maybe I should give them trouble now that they've said it. Then again, maybe not. They wouldn't listen, so it would be pretty pointless.

Rosalie's team was up next.

"We don't play with Barbie dolls,

We just play with our volleyballs,

We don't wear no mini skirts,

Only our shorts and t-shirts,

We don't drink no lemonade,

We just drink our Powerade,

We'll warn you now,

Give you advice,

You'd best go away,

But even if you choose not to,

We'll beat you anyway," they chanted.

Well, that was creative. Certainly more creative than ours was.

We started the game, and, unfortunately, lost 2/3. We lost the first one 25-21, won the second one 25-23, and lost the third one 15-11. So sad.

_Edward POV_

Volleyball? Seriously? I hate volleyball with a passion. Every time I play, I get hit in the face with the ball. It doesn't hurt, but it's embarrassing. I'm sure today will be no exception.

Our team had to do a team cheer, which I thought was really dumb, but that's just me. First of all, they picked a really gay name: The Butterflies. Who names their team that? A team name should be intimidating, like the Wolves, the Cougars, the Wolverines, the Bears . . . not 'The Butterflies.' Butterflies aren't scary.

They began the cheer.

"We're fired up, we're sizzling,

We're turning up the heat,

Cause when it comes to volleyball, we just can't be beat!"

Then, Jasper's team, who was playing against us, did their cheer.

"If you try to get

All in our space

We'll slam the ball

Back in your face.

Stay away

And you won't die

We'll win and we

Won't have to try!"

The game began after than. My team tried hard, but they lost. The scores were 25-15, 25-20, 15-6. Well, what can you expect when a girls team plays a boys team? Should I have really expected them to win?

_Alice POV_

Damn, damn, damn. We didn't win. We were so close . . . it was right there, and then we lost to Nessie's team in the championship. We were winning 23-5, and somehow, somehow, they caught up and won. Had I not seen it, I wouldn't have believed it.

Now that the tournament was over, it was time for Caitlin to announce the winners and the prize they would get. We all sat down on the beach.

"Okay, so you guys all played really well today," she started, "But there was one team that played exceptionally well. That team would be the Hawks! Congratulations you guys, you get to have s'mores at tonight's campfire. As for the rest of you, don't worry, you guys get marshmallows."

Well, I guess I wouldn't have missed out on anything anyway, but I still like to win. Then again, who doesn't?

Everyone had started to talk, so Caitlin had to shout to be heard. "Can I have your attention, everyone?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Caitlin.

"Okay, thanks. So, now that the volleyball is over, and it's getting dark, we're going to have campfire. Now, I'm sure you all know that we usually get Gary, our storyteller, to tell a story. He will tell one tonight, but what's different is that you guys will get to tell them, too, as long as it fits into the theme."

"What's the theme?" a kid asked.

"Good question. The theme is scary stories. You can tell any story you want . . . ghosts, vampires, zombies, werewolves, witched, monsters, whatever."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Emmett exclaimed. "I have a scary story! Pick me, pick me!"

"Emmett."

"What?" he asked.

"You told me to pick you, so I did. You can tell your story."

"Ooh, goodie!" he exclaimed. "Okay, so, once upon a time . . . no, wait. That's a retarded way to start a story. So, there was a boy named Jimmy. Jimmy was an only child with no friends, so he often went to go play in the meadow behind his house.

One day, Jimmy was in the meadow when he heard a noise. He looked up and saw an army of zombies with guns coming towards him. One of the zombies shot at him, and the bullet was whizzing toward his head.

Just before the bullet hit his head, it stopped, backed up, went forward again, stopped again, backed up again, and repeated. It would pause, rewind, play, pause, rewind, play," as Emmett said this, he imitated the bullet with his hand.

There was silence. Everyone was waiting for Emmett to finish his story. Finally, he said, "Okay, that's the end."

There was more silence. Finally, Rosalie said, "Emmett, that was the stupidest story I've ever heard. And it wasn't scary. Now, I have a ghost story."

Ooh, this is gonna be good.

**Review please, and if you have any ideas for scary stories, feel free to tell me :D**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't think of any ghost stories. And school is busy . . . and I had volleyball finals (second place, BTW). So, I don't own Twilight or the characters and all that stuff. Enjoy.**

_Rosalie POV_

I began my story. "There was once a family called the Johnsons. The Johnson family included Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, and their two kids, Jimmy and Claire.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed, "You stole my character's name!"  
"Shut up, Emmett," I snapped, then continued my story. "The Johnsons were a normal family. The parents worked and the kids went to school. They got into fights, went out on weekends and went on family vacations. So, naturally, being the normal family that they were, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson took pictures of their kids.

One day, Jimmy and Claire, ages five and seven, were playing on the stairs. Mrs. Johnson thought it was so cute that she took a picture. In fact, she loved it so much that she went to the camera shop to get it developed that night.

She asked her husband to put the kids to be while she was gone. When she got back from the photo shop, it was late, and the kids and Mr. Johnson were all in bed. Mrs. Johnson quickly framed the picture and hung it on the wall, not even bothering to turn on the light because she was so tired.

When Mrs. Johnson went downstairs in the morning, she saw her husband staring intently at the picture. She followed his gaze and noticed a giant inkblot on the picture, right between the two kids.

Mrs. Johnson grabbed the photo and brought it back to the photo shop right away. She explained what had happened, and the worker told her she could have another one for free. He printed one out for her, and it also had an inkblot in the exact same place.

At this point, the guy thought that maybe there was something on the camera lens, so he took out the negatives. He looked at the picture and gasped, then showed it to Mrs. Johnson. When she looked, she saw that right between her two kids, was a man," I finished.

"Wow, Rosalie, that was scary," one of the younger campers said.

"Not bad, leech," Jacob muttered.

"Screw you," I muttered back.

"You know you want to."

_Nessie POV_

After Rosalie finished her story, Katie said that she wanted to tell one. Great.

"Once upon a time . . ." Katie began, but I interrupted her.

"Once upon a time?" I said, "You have got to be kidding me. That's the stupidest way ever to start a story."

"Victoria," Katie whined. Stupid tattletale.

"Nessie," Victoria warned me.

"Fine, I'll behave," I grumbled.

Katie continued, "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Rose who lived in New York. Rose was very beautiful, with long, blonde hair and sparkling, blue eyes.

Ever since she turned twelve, boys watched her where ever she went. One boy in particular was very interesting; Ronald Queen, the son of the town's royalty.

He and Rose started to see each other, and after a few months, he proposed. She agreed, because she liked him and desperately wanted a child, like her best friend, Velma did.

One night before the wedding, Rose was visiting Velma. When it was time for her to leave, it was dark out. She considered calling her father to escort her, but then decided it was silly. She should have.

On the way, she met some drunk men in the street. One of them was Ronald. Too drunk to realize what they were doing, they attacked Rose and left her in the street to die.

She didn't die, though. A vampire found her and drank her blood. He must have left a little blood in her, because a few days later, she was a vampire herself.

The first thing she did was go kill Ronald and his friends. Then, she left the country and moved to Canada, where she still lives today. In fact, she lives in Ontario, killing any boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes just like Ronald had," Katie finished.

I just stared at her in shock. Not because her story was scary, but because that was Auntie Rosalie's story. That's how she became a vampire.

_Rosalie POV_

I stared at her in shock. That's my story! How dare she tell my story? Wait . . . how the hell did she know my story? I turned to talk to Emmett, and noticed him looking at me sheepishly.

Oh no. I know that look.

"What did you do?" I asked. Wait . . . he didn't do what I think he did, did he? "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"I didn't fart!" he cried, sounding offended.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that thing, you retard. That's not even possible. The other thing I think you did."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I did," he admitted. "I posted your story on the Internet."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked, furious.

"I don't know, but at least I was smart enough to change the names," he defended himself.

"Yeah, but you were stupid enough to post it in the first place," I shot back.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"No, Emmett, I don't," I snapped.

He said it anyway. "What state do all of Tiger Woods' girlfriends come from?"

**Ok . . . um . . . please review, and if you can guess the answer to Emmett's joke, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Please write what state and why. :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay . . . first of all . . . thanks to everyone who guessed Emmett's joke. I said I'd dedicate this chapter to the winner(s) so here goes: This chapter is dedicated to adrie45, .27416 and frozen_water_droplet. Anyways, here's the chapter. I don't own Twilight.**

_Emmett POV_

"I don't care, Emmett. I really don't care." Rosalie snapped and stormed off to her tent. On well, I'll just go tell my joke to Bella.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hear a joke?"

She looked wary, but replied, "I guess."

"What state do all of Tiger Woods' girlfriends live in?"

"I don't know," she replied, after thinking about it for a minute.

"Idaho," I told her.

"Why?" she aksed.

"Cause then they can say 'Idaho of the week.'"

Bella laughed. "I have to say, Emmett, that's pretty funny. Just don't tell Nessie."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't know what a ho is and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yes, she does."

"Why does she know that?"

"Because she is one," I joked.

"What did you just say?"

"I was kidding!" I exclaimed.

"You'd better be," she warned.

"I was!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but Edward's not going to be happy about that."

I decided then that leaving would be smart – before Edward got here. I had never thought of telling Nessie the joke, but now that Bella had out that idea in my head, I had to do it. I might die if I don't. I set off to go find her.

When I found her, she was with her human friend. What was it? Rachel? Rochelle? Whatever, I don't really care.

"Hey, guys, wanna hear a joke?" I asked.

"Will it get me in trouble?" Nessie asked warily.

"Only if you repeat it."

"Then not really," she sighed, "But you might as well just tell me, cause no matter what I say, you'll still tell me at some point or other."

"Okay. What state do all of Tiger Woods' girlfriends live in?"

"I don't know. Why the hell would I know that?"

"Idaho. Because then they can say 'Idaho of the week.' Pretty funny, eh?"

They both just stared at me. Finally, Nessie said, "That's not funny. That's stupid."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid," He friend agreed.

"Fine. Be that way."

_Nessie POV_

We need a good prank. But what can we do, and who can we prank? We already have a whole list of people we can't specifically target. It's kind of hard out here in the bush with everyone. Less materials, more witnesses.

I've got it!

"Rachelle, I know what we're gonna do!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

I could see Victoria watching us, trying to hear what we were saying. To make sure she couldn't hear my plan, I whispered it to Rachelle.

"That's awesome!" she said when I finished. "How come all of my plans are always stupid?"

"They're not stupid. The toothpaste one wasn't stupid."

"The how come we didn't do it?" she asked.

"Because you thought of it on the way here and we don't have enough toothpaste here. We'll do it when we get back to the camp."

"Good point."

"Okay, now all we have to do it wait for dark," I said.

Finally, finally, it was time for bed. Once everyone was in bed, Rachelle and I snuck out of our tent and broke everyone else's zippers so they couldn't be opened. Then, we went to the outhouses (I don't know why there are outhouses in the middle of the bush) and put plastic wrap over the seats. I found the plastic wrap in Emmett's bag. I don't know what he was planning to do with it, and considering the fact that he and Auntie Rose are sharing a tent, I don't want to know. When we were done, we went back to our tent.

We knew that we would be caught. We couldn't break our own zipper from the inside – believe me, we tried – and if we did it from the outside, we wouldn't be able to get back it. It would be worth it, though. Most pranks are worth getting in trouble for.

When we woke up in the morning, we could hear everyone trying to get out of their tents, and of course, failing. Then, someone, I think Erika, took out a knife and cut through the fabric. Oh, crap.

We pretended to be asleep when she came into our tent. I think it was obvious that we were pretending because she said, "I know it was you two."

We continued to fake sleep.

"Fine," she said, "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice." With that, she poured a bucket of ice cold water on us.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know. That's why I asked. You're slow this morning."

"Really?" Erika shot back, "because it took me about two seconds to figure out who did this. That's pretty quick if you ask me."

"Yeah, but that's about as easy as determining if it's sunny today."

"So, you admit that it was you."

"Duh."

"Well, then," she said, "I guess I have no choice then. I'm going to have to send you home."

**Um . . . review :D**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks for all the reviews ;) Anyway, here's the next chapter. The next one (after this) should be up soon. It's written . . . kind of . . . so yeah. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy :)**

_Nessie POV_

"You can't to that!" I cried.

"I can and I am," Erika replied.

"Please, give us one more chance," I begged.

"I've given you two a thousand chances."

"Please . . ." I tried one more time.

"Sorry," Erika said, not sounding sorry at all. "Since we're out here in the middle of the bush, we can't really call your parents. We'll call them when we get back to camp tomorrow."

"Oh, mine will find out before then," I muttered. "They probably already know."

"What?" Erika asked.

"Nothing."

"What are we gonna do for now?" Rachelle asked.

"Well," Erika said, "Since it's obvious that we can't trust you two alone, you can each stay with one of your counselors. You can stay with Rebecca and Nessie can stay with Victoria."

Of course. Of course I would be assigned to stay with the counselor who hates me. On the bright side, at least I can annoy the hell out of her all night now. This could actually be kind of fun.

_Alice POV_

I sighed as I came out of another vision. Nessie was getting kicked out of camp. Again. Déjà vu much?

"What?" Bella, who was sharing a tent with me, asked.

"You don't want to know," I told her.

"What did Nessie do now?" Wow. She's good. Then again, it's not that hard to figure out.

"She got kicked out of camp."

"Again?"

"Again," I confirmed.

"I am going to kill her!" Bella said, and made a move for the door.

I grabbed her arm. "Woah, wait a minute. Calm down first. You don't really want to kill her."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," she agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

_Bella POV_

After I'd calmed down, I decided to go talk to Nessie. I checked with Alice to make sure I wouldn't kill her, and then I left.

I found her fairly easily, considering the fact that she's the only half-vampire here. She was in her tent with one of her counselors. I knocked on the tent. Are you supposed to knock on a tent? I didn't know, but I didn't just want to walk in. That would be weird.

"Yeah?" Victoria, the counselor that Nessie was with, answered.

"Can I talk to Nessie?" I asked.

"Sure, come on in."

"Alone?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Just a sec."

I heard muffled arguing, then Nessie emerged from the tent.

"Come for a walk with me," I suggested.

"I'd rather not."

"Nessie," I said warningly.

"Fine," she sighed.

We walked along a small path that led away from camp. When we were far away enough that nobody, with the exception of our family, could hear, I sat down on a log. Nessie sat down next to me.

"What were you thinking?" I asked gently.

"You don't even know what I did."

"I don't think I want to. I do know that you got kicked out of camp, though. Again."

"How'd you find out?" she asked.

"Alice."

"Oh."

After a few minutes of silence, I asked, "So, what were you thinking?"

"I thought it would be funny."

"You thought it would be. But in reality, was it?"

"Yup."

Huh. Not the answer I was hoping for, but it will have to do. "But, was it worth it?" I asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah."

I sighed. I guess some things will never change. Then again, she's only three. Maybe she'll grow out of it.

_Nessie POV_

When we were done talking, Momma walked me back to my tent, and I reluctantly went inside. Victoria was waiting.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"I'm your counselor. It's my business."

"What goes on between me and my family is not your business."

"Family?" she asked.

"Bella's my sister," I lied.

"Ah. Did she act like you when she was your age?"

"Shut up."

This is going to be a long night. I'm stuck in a tent with my counselor, whom I despise, all night. She's already said that I'm not allowed to leave the tent again. I asked her what would happen if I had to go to the bathroom – not that that could happen – and she said it was my problem. How nice.

I wish something would happen to get me out of here. I could always sneak out when Victoria goes to brush her teeth. Nah, I'd get caught. Auntie Alice would see and then catch me. She's cool, but she wouldn't let me run away.

After about three hours of silence, Victoria said, "It's time for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care."

"Bitch."

I thought she was going to slap me. She probably would have if she wouldn't get fired as a result. I kind of wish she had. It would have been funny, considering my vampire skin. Oh well. Maybe I should just go to bed now.

**Review please :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Okay . . . so . . . I don't really think this is my best chapter, but it's not that bad. So, you might as well read it. Besides, it's still part of the story :D Enjoy (I hope)**

_Alice POV_

Despite what happened with Nessie, I was actually enjoying our little camping trip. Besides, we'll straighten Nessie's problem out when we get back to camp. She's not going home if I have anything to say about it. Unfortunately, as of now, I don't have anything to say about it.

Tonight, we're learning how to make campfires. Believe it or not, even though I'm over 50 years old, I don't know how to do that. At least, not without using venom or a lighter. We vampires tend to stay away from fire. I noticed that Nessie wasn't at the campfire, and neither was her friend. Actually, neither of her counselors were there either. I guess they weren't trusted to be around fire. If only they knew.

Natalie was the head of out-tripping, so she told the campers that they could each find something to burn. Luckily, I had seen this coming and brought some really ugly clothes to burn.

I grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them in.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"Throwing clothes in the fire," I replied.

"Why would you throw your clothes in the fire?"

"Oh, they're not mine," I replied breezily.

"Well, then, whose are they?" she questioned.

"They're mine!" Cindy shrieked. "Why would you do that?"

"Why would you wear those?" I answered her question with another question.

"Because I like them."

"Are you blind?"

Cindy slapped me across the face. Hmm, that was rather unprofessional for a counselor to do in front of all those kids, but I guess I had it coming. I had really annoyed her. The slap didn't affect me, but apparently, it affected her.

"Ow! What is wrong with your face? It's like hitting a rock.!"

"Well, that's your problem now, isn't it."

"Go to hell."

"Fine. I'll see you there."

_Jasper POV_

Arrrgh! I am so thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink in days – unless you count the juice at breakfast – and I don't know how much longer I can hold out for. I need to hunt.

"Alice, you wanna come hunting with me?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she replied, catching the hidden message in what I said.

We started to walk away from the campsite.

"So," I asked, "Are you enjoying camp?"

"It's . . . interesting. How about you?"

"Not really. This is a beautiful area. I like the smell of the trees and the look of the lake and-"

"Mud," Alice interrupted me.

"Well, I guess so. I think I'd like it much more if it weren't for all the-"

"Mud," Alice interrupted me again.

"Um . . .no. I meant all of the things I had to do. Like singing Hannah Montana and Lady Gaga, and going to breakfast naked," I said.

"Jasper! Watch out for the-"

She didn't finish her sentence because I had fallen face-first into a giant ditch of mud. Well, I guess I know why she kept saying mud now. I was starting to think there was something wrong with her.

I rolled over to see Alice laughing at me hysterically.

"Thanks for the support," I mumbled.

"No problem," Alice said cheerily.

I gave her a dirty look and said, "Just help me up."

She did, then said, "You know, we can't go back to camp like this. You should really wash off."

"You're right, I should. There's a lake right over there. You want to come for a swim with me?"

Alice smiled slyly, "I sure do."

_Rosalie POV_

Finally, this nightmare that some call a camping trip is over! One more night, and then we can leave. We still have to go back to the actual camp for another week, which sucks, but at least we're not in the middle of the bush. Don't get me wrong. I loved spending a few days sharing a tent with Emmett – although someone did steal our plastic wrap – but I'm ready to stay awake all night in a real bed, not on the forest floor. I'd also like to take a shower.

I find this hard to believe, but I think I might actually want to stay here. I mean, I hate it here, but after we leave, we have school. Repeating high school over and over again is not my idea of a good time. And also, I'm in a really small school where there are basically no options for classes.

I can't say that I didn't enjoy a second of my time here – well I could say it, but I'd be lying – because I did enjoy some things. I enjoyed pranking Alice, watching Jasper suffer when he had to sing and watching Edward grieve over his piano. I am definitely ready to leave, though, and I don't want to come back.

**Like I said . . . not my best chapter. I kind of just needed something to fill in the gap between the night and the next day when they leave. So, this is it. Besides, there were three chapters in a row, so that must count for something. Review please. :D**


	61. Chapter 61

**Here's the next chapter. I still don't own the characters of Twilight, although I wish I did, just so I wouldn't have to say I didn't every time. Enjoy :)**

_Emmett POV_

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall," I sang as we walked back to camp.

Rosalie smacked me on the head. She does that a lot. "Don't sing that, you idiot," she hissed, "We're gonna end up singing it all the way back to camp. Do you know how torturous that is?"

I just stared at her. How am I supposed to know what torturous means? Since I didn't know, I continued with the song. Rosalie just glared at me.

We were about three verses into the song when I realized that I didn't know what I was supposed to say after ninety-six. Luckily, the kids kept singing and didn't notice my dilemma. That would have been embarrassing.

By the time we got back to camp, we had finished the song and we were halfway through it again. Rosalie looked ready to kill someone. I don't understand why. How could anyone not like that song? That is an awesome song.

_Alice POV_

I still haven't figured out what to do about Nessie. I had a plan as to how she could stay at camp until it ends, and then Esme won't find out (if she finds out, it won't be pretty) but I didn't get a chance to talk to her. She was always with her counselor.

I saw my chance when we were walking back to camp. I pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Nessie," I said, "You are going to get kicked out of camp. Well, actually, you already have gotten kicked out of camp. There's no way to avoid it. No matter what anyone says, they wont let you stay. Of course, that doesn't mean you can't stay. Are you following me?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well, I figured out a plan. It will allow you to stay here for the week and Esme won't find out a thing. That is, if everything goes well. If not . . . well . . ."

"Yeah."

"So, anyways, you can't tell anyone about this. Well, you can tell your little friend if you want, because she can do it too if she chooses, but other than that, nobody. We'll also have to block our minds so that he can't see the plan, because we both know he won't go along with it."

"No kidding," she said. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Okay. Erika's gonna tell you to call your parents and tell them what happened. When you call, call your own phone and just pretend to have a conversation. If Erika is close enough that she'd be able to hear the person on the phone, call me and I'll pretend to be Esme. When you hang up, tell Erika that Esme will be here to pick you up tomorrow because she has a long trip to make. I'll take you to the dock to 'meet' her, and we'll go from there. Got it?"

"Got it."

_Nessie POV_

When we went back to camp, Rachelle and I went straight to Erika's office. That place is starting to seem like home. Is that bad?

When Erika ducked out for a minute to check her e-mail, I whispered the plan to Rachelle. She wasn't so sure about it, but I managed to convince her. After all, who wants to explain to their mother (or grandmother, in my case) that they got kicked out of camp?

When Erika got back, she said, "Call your parents."

I went and grabbed the phone. Since Erika wasn't very close to me, I called my own phone (don't worry, it was turned off) and began my conversation with 'Esme.'

"Hello . . . hi . . . good, I guess, you? . . . Listen, Esme, I have to tell you something . . . why would you assume that I did something? . . . good point . . . pretty bad . . . well . . . I got kicked out of camp . . . I got kicked out of camp . . . well, you said what, so I assumed you didn't hear me . . . look, it wasn't my fault . . . okay, maybe a little . . . fine, a lot . . . anyways, can you come pick me up? . . . as soon as possible . . . tomorrow? . . . okay, thanks . . . bye."

"I'm going to assume she's coming tomorrow?" Erika asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"Gee, I don't know. Why can't she come today?"

"We live in Washington."

"Oh, that makes sense," she said. "Rachelle, your turn.

Rachelle dialed my phone, and had a similar 'conversation' with her 'mother.' She hung up the phone and announced that her mom was coming tomorrow because it was an eight hour drive, and it was too late to get there that night.

_Alice POV_

I was waiting when Erika came out of her office.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No, but I can help you," I replied.

"How?"

"I have to go into town tomorrow to pick up some stuff. I can take the girls to the dock on my way, and wait with them until their parents come. I know you're busy running the camp, and I figured that this would be taking a problem off your hands."

Surprisingly, Erika agreed without any questions.

The next day when we got up, Nessie and her friend packed their stuff, and we set off. We went to the dock and got into the boat. I didn't really know how to drive a boat, but I figured it couldn't be that hard. I was wrong.

After about forty-five minutes, we finally made it to the dock. That trip was supposed to have taken ten minutes. Since we had some time to kill – it does take time to drop kids off and explain stuff to their parents – so we went to Tim Horton's for breakfast. I hadn't been there last time, but I'd heard what had happened, so I wisely chose a seat in the middle of the restaurant.

When the girls were done eating, we left. Now came the tricky part. I had to get the girls back to camp and to the empty cabin they would be staying in without being seen. The main problem was that I was still horrible at driving the boat. I knew of another dock that was kind of near that cabin, but I would have to drive in front of the beach to get there. Maybe I should wait until rest hour.

In the end, that's what I did. I even had an explanation for what took me so long. First of all, I couldn't get the motor started on the boat (that part was actually true). When I got to the dock, the parents weren't there, and they both ended up being two hours late. They also had a lot of questions, not that I would blame them. Then, I went and did my shopping, and after that, I went for lunch. It was really busy. By the time I got back, it was rest hour.

I think we might actually be able to pull this off.

**Please review. Just to warn you, I don't know when I'll update next. I'm going out of town until Thursday, and then I have a science test Monday (not tomorrow) :D**


	62. Chapter 62

**Yeah, okay, sorry it's been so long. I really don't have an excuse, except that I was lazy and tired. I did have a science test, but it was almost a week ago. Anyway, if you haven't figued out that I don't own Twilight, then there's a problem. If you think I'm Stephenie Meyer and I own it, you just keep thinking that :D**

_Alice POV_

Rest hour started at one o clock, so that's when we left. When we got to the dock, our boat was gone. I looked out at the lake and saw a guy driving away in our boat. No way was I letting him steal out boat, so I hopped in the water and swam after him.

In a matter of minutes, I had caught up to him. I climbed into the boat and sat across from him. To say the least, he looked surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Going for a boat ride."

"Yeah, in my boat!"

"I don't see your name on it," he told me smugly.

"You don't even know my name," I retorted. "Now, I suggest you turn my boat around, and drive back to shore."

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"You'll be swimming back."

"Yeah, as if you could throw me out of this boat."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

He sighed and turned the boat around. I guess he wasn't in the mood for a fight. It's too bad. I kind of wanted to throw him out of the boat.

When we got back to shore, I picked him up and threw him out of the boat, just to prove that I could. Then I said, "Get out of here." He left without another word.

I turned back to the girls and said, "Alright, let's go."

They got into the boat, and we set off. Miraculously, I was able to drive back to camp without too much trouble. When we got there, I drove by the main dock and went to the dock near the abandoned cabin. I let Nessie and her friend off, then went to the main dock.

When I got back to my cabin, it was still rest hour. Nobody commented when I went inside. Cindy might have, if she had been speaking to me.

After I had been in the cabin for about twenty minutes, I realized that I hadn't checked on Nessie and her friend yet. I slipped out of my cabin and ran at vampire speed to their cabin. I found them inside.

"Took you long enough," Nessie commented.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I kind of forgot."

Nessie rolled her eyes at me, knowing that vampires aren't supposed to forget things. It's not that I forgot, it's just that I had other things on my mind. Like what would happen if we got caught.

"So, how is this gonna work?" Nessie interrupted my thoughts.

"You two stay here until the week is over. I'll bring you food and water, so you don't starve. Other than that, just don't let anyone see you. If you think anyone who is not me is coming, sneak out a window or something," I explained, giving Nessie a meaningful look when I said the last part.

"Okay, cool," Nessie said. "See you after supper."

"Yup."

What have I gotten myself into? Why did I do this? I don't foresee them being caught, but that doesn't mean that it won't happen. Nessie has made a few stupid decisions in the past, and then there's the matter of blocking my thoughts from Edward . . .

_Jacob POVI can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I cannot believe that Nessie got kicked out of camp. I blame Emmett. If he hadn't taught her about pranking people, she wouldn't be in this situation._

I feel sorry for her. Edward and Bella are going to be mad at her, and Carlisle and Esme are going to be really mad at her. Especially Esme. Don't get me wrong, Esme is one of the nicest vampires I know – not that I know many – but when she's mad, she's scary. Really scary.

I need to get revenge on Emmett. I can't let him get away with teaching Nessie things that got her kicked out of camp. I mean, technically, he didn't get her kicked out, but in the big picture, it's his fault. I don't know what to do, though. Pranks are kind of lost on Emmett, because he's not really smart enough to comprehend them, and he doesn't get embarrassed easily.

After an hour of thinking, the only thing I could come up with was to steal his clothes. Not my most creative idea, but I guess it would be pretty effective. I'll do it when he's at his activities. And, as a bonus, he's at waterfront today, so all he'll have is his bathing suit.

When rest hour was over, I went into Emmett's cabin and stole all of his clothes. Then, just to be safe, I ripped them all up. Then, I went to work at arts and crafts. How exciting.

_Emmett POV_

I had to work at waterfront today. It was horrible. The whole time I had to concentrate on not drowning. I couldn't even watch the kids, because every time I lost my concentration, I almost drowned.

"You weren't even in the water,° Edward commented, reading my thoughts.

"Shut up, Edward, that's not the point."

He shut up. I went back to my cabin to get changed for supper. When I got there, I couldn't find any of my clothes.

"Has anyone seen my clothes?" I asked.

**Review. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Wow. For once, I don't have to apologize, because it's only been a few days :D So, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all four books, the characters, and the new book that's coming out (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Enjoy:)**

_Nessie POV_

I had no idea that being stuck in an empty cabin, even with your best friend, could be so boring. We had been in there for less than a day, but there was nothing to do. I was sitting on one of the built-in bunk beds, and Rachelle was sitting on the one across from me, examining the graffiti on the wall.

"Hey, listen to this!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"I'm listening," I told her.

"Ok, good.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you_."

"Aww, how sweet," I said. "That was probably some guy writing a love poem to his girlfriend."

"Wait, there's more. Okay, here's the whole thing.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And so are you._

_But the roses have wilted,_

_The violets are dead_

_The sugar bowl's empty_

_And so is your head_."

I giggled. "Nice."

"I know."

I looked around at the wall where I was sitting. It didn't take me long to find a poem, since the entire wall was covered in writing.

"Listen to this one . . .

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water_

_Who knows what they did up there_

_But now they have a daughter_."

Rachelle giggled. Then, we sat in silence for a few minutes before I had an idea.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, tossing me a pen. "Why?"

"I wanna write something," I said, and began to write. I read what I was writing aloud as I wrote it.

"_I was here, but now I'm gone_

_I left my mark to turn you on_-"

I was interrupted by Alice, who happened to walk in the door at that moment. I'd been so distracted by the graffiti that I hadn't even heard her coming. I wonder how long she'd been standing there for. Certainly long enough to hear what I was writing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Uh-oh. Busted.

_Alice POV_

When I walked into the empty cabin, I saw Nessie writing something on the graffiti covered wall. She was reading it out loud to her friend as she wrote, but I hadn't really been paying attention to what she'd been saying. When I asked her what she was doing, she replied, "Writing something."

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious. What are you writing?"

"A poem."

"What does it say?" I asked.

Nessie sighed. That probably means that what she wrote wasn't that appropriate and I'm not gonna want to hear it.

"_I was here, but now I'm gone_

_I left my mark to turn you on._

_Those who know me_

_Know me well_

_And those who don't_

_Can go to hell._"

"Nessie . . ." I began.

"I know, I know, it's inappropriate."

"Well, yes, it is," I agreed, "but I'm more concerned with the fact that you didn't hear me coming. What if I had been Erika?"

"How do you know-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I have my ways," I told her, and I know that she knows that it's true.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. Just be more careful next time." God, I sound like a grumpy old mother. "Anyway, here's your lunch," I said, handing them their sandwiches.

"Thanks."

_Edward POV_

Alice has been acting weird lately, ever since Nessie got kicked out of camp. I have a strange feeling that she's hiding something from me. Actually, it's not a feeling. I know it for a fact. Every time she's near me, she starts to sing the alphabet in a random language.

I've asked everyone in my family, and nobody seems to know what's wrong with her. They didn't seem very concerned either. To tell you the truth, I think they're just glad that I'm not grieving over Elizabeth any more. Well, not that they know of.

I'm positive that the weirdness has something to do with Nessie. She wasn't acting weird before she got kicked out, and now she is. Maybe I should call home and check on Nessie . . .

**Okay, so, I hope you liked it (I always do :D) and . . . um . . . please review. I probably won't be able to update till after Easter cause I'm visiting with my cousin, but you never know. And I'll keep writing, so there will hopefull be a chapter the day I get home or the day after (Monday or Tuesday). Happy Easter :D Review or the Easter Bunny won't leave you any eggs. :D**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey . . I'm such a terrible author - I haven't updated in forever. I've been pretty busy. Anyways, if you don't know that I don't own Twilght, then we have a problem :) Enjoy :)**

_Alice POV_

I came out of my vision of Edward calling Esme to check up on Nessie. This cannot happen. This will not happen. I won't let this happen. If it is the last thing I will do, I'll make sure it doesn't happen. And, knowing Edward's temper, it might be the last thing I'll do. I ran to find him.

"Edward!" I called, "Don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" he asked, confused.

"Call Nessie."

"Call Nessie?" he repeated.

"No, don't call Nessie."

"Why not?" he asked.

Come on, Alice, think. Why shouldn't he call his daughter. Maybe because she won't be there and because Esme will have no idea that she's even supposed to be there? Is that a good enough reason?

"She already feels really bad about what happened. If you call her, she'll feel like you don't trust her and you're just calling to make sure she's behaving," I explained.

"But I don't trust her and I am calling to make sure she's behaving."

I sighed. "Yes, but you have to think of how that will make her feel. Besides, Esme can handle things. Think of how she'll feel. She'll feel like you don't trust her to take care of Nessie."

"Fine, I won't call. How do you know that anyways?"

"Know what?"

"How they'll feel."

"Cause I'm a girl," I explained.

"Oh," he said, trying to figure that out. Boys. They'll never understand.

"Okay, so are we clear?"

"About what?"

"You won't call, right?"

"Nope," he said.

"Good," I said, and walked away.

Whew! That was hard. I had to say all that while not letting him know where Nessie really was. Do you know how hard it was to not think about that, while talking about how she's at home? Ot's harder than you'd think.

_Jacob POV_

I looked at the menu on the wall in the dining hall to see what we were having for supper. Tuna casserole. Yuck. That has got to be the worst food ever invented. Actually, I don't even think it's food. More like a chemistry experiment gone wrong. I'd rather eat a raw deer than eat that.

Wait, that's it! That's exactly what I'll do. I'll go eat a raw deer. I can just go hunting, and then not eat tuna casserole at supper tonight. Why didn't I think of that last week when we had the vegetarian lasagna with tofu?

I jogged off into the forest, making sure I was far away from the camp. Then, I phased. The second I turned into a wolf, I smelled a peculiar, yet familiar smell. It smelled like a human, but it burned my nose like a vampire would . . . Nessie.

Wait, that makes no sense. Nessie's back at home in Forks, and we're here in Ontario. She's not even in the same country as we are. Unless, of course, she's not at home . . .

I followed her scent, and it led me to an empty cabin near the edge of the camp. I phased back into my human form, since I could smell that there was a human in there, and walked in.

I looked around, but I couldn't see anybody. "Nessie?" I called.

There was no reply.

"Nessie, I know you're in here. You can come out."

Nessie and her friend crawled out from under a bed.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" she asked.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back in Forks with Esme and Carlisle."

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged, "Especially not Momma or Daddy. Or Rosalie because she's still mad at me."

"I wouldn't even dream of talking to her," I muttered, and then said in a louder voice, "Don't worry, I won't tell. I know how it feels when people tell your secrets," I gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I forgave you for that already."

"So, you won't tell?" she asked.

"Of course not."

_Nessie POV_

Thank God Jake agreed not to tell anyone that we're here. I don't know what I'd do if he did. Maybe I'd bite him. Well, actually, since I'm not venomous, I'd get Auntie Rose to bite him. She'd be glad to.

Once Jake left, I turned to Rachelle and said, "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"At the final campfire, we should make an appearance, like, right at the end. We can show everyone that even though we were kicked out, we still won."

"I don't know. . ." Rachelle said hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Well, it could get us in a lot of trouble."

"How much more trouble could we possible get into?" I asked.

"Good point."

Our scheming was interrupted when someone opened the door. It was Alice.

She came in and sniffed the air. "Was that mutt in here?"

"What mutt?" asked Rachelle.

"Uh, the camp dog," Alice covered up her mistake.

"No," Rachelle said, but I nodded my head to let Alice know that Jacob had been in here.

"Great, just great," Alice muttered.

"What's just great?" Rachelle asked.

"You know, you should stop asking so many questions, because one day, you're not gonna like the answer that you get," Alice told her.

"Sorry," Rachelle said, looking taken aback.

"It's alright. So, I brought you two sandwiches leftover from lunch. What are you two up to?"

"Not much," I replied. "There's not really much to do in here, of you get what I'm saying."

"Good point. You two haven't left at all, have you?"

"No. We're not stupid."

"That's debatable."

"Hey!"

"I'll talk to you girls later, ok?"

"Kay," we replied.

"Bye."

**Review please :)**_  
_


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi. I don't own Twilight. If I did, it probably wouldn't exist, because I'm nowhere near as creative as Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy :)**

_Emmett POV_

Caitlin said today that our cabins should start thinking about what we're gonna do for the final campfire. I don't get it. I didn't know that cabins could think . . . Esme told me that inanimate objects can't think. Maybe she was wrong . . .

Anyway, even though every cabin is going to do something (are we gonna have to travel around carrying the fire? Cabins can't walk.), I think that the people in my cabin should do something, too. I was thinking we could sing a song, like they do at the end of 'Camp Rock.' Final campfire, Final Jam, same difference.

We were all in our cabin, trying to figure out what to do – the boys in my cabin refused to sing, so I'll have to do a solo act – when I had the awesomest idea ever.

"Hey, I know what we can do!" I exclaimed.

"What?" asked Allan, my co-counselor.

"We should do that thing where you have to people and one sits behind the other, and the one in the back has to feed the one in the front spaghetti. I saw it on the Ellen DeGeneres show."

Allan just stared at me. Actually, everyone in my cabin just stared at me. They must be shocked by the awesomeness of my idea.

"What?" I asked. "It's a great game! My girlfriend and I play it a lot, but instead of feeding each other spaghetti, we-"

Allan interrupted me. "We don't want to know what you do. But, seriously, you watch the Ellen DeGeneres show?"

"Of course," I replied. "Don't you?"

"No. And if I did, I wouldn't be telling people," Allan replied.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" I challenged him.

"Nothing," he said, then added, "If you're a woman."

_Alice POV_

Since Caitlin told us that we needed to come up with something to present at the final campfire, we had a meeting about it at rest hour. I mean, what else was there to do? Nobody actually rests. It could possibly be because I don't let them, but they still don't rest. Surprisingly, Cindy and I were civil to each other during the meeting.

After a few (bad) ideas were tossed around, I remembered something I had seen on TV once.

"Hey, I know what we can do! I saw a skit on TV once. It's called JC Penney," I told them

"What's JC Penney?" Cindy asked.

"A store. They sell clothes, and some other things, too. It's kind of like Walmart but usually smaller and their stuff is actually wearable. You probably haven't heard of it since you only shop at Value Village." (Okay, so maybe I wasn't so civil, but Cindy was. I wasn't completely lying.)

"And Bulk Barn," Cindy added.

"Don't make things worse for yourself."

Cindy ignored my comment and asked, "So how does the skit go?"

I explained. "Okay, so there's a girl standing there, and a whole bunch of other people come out, one at a time. As they come out, they say, 'Do you like my socks?' or 'Do you like my sweater?' or something like that. The girl standing there says, 'I love it. Where'd you get it?' The person who asked in the first place says, 'Oh, I got it from JC Penney.' At the end, a girl comes out in just a towel. The girl who's already there asks, 'Who are you?' The girl in the towel replies. 'I'm JC Penney.'"

"Nice" Cindy said. "Is everyone okay with doing that?"

"Yup," all of the campers said.

"Okay, good. We have a plan. Now we just need to rehearse. Who wants to be JC Penney?"

_Rosalie POV_

Why do we have to have a stupid final campfire. Can't we all just say goodbye and leave? I won't be in it. I refuse. I'm not doing anything with those little brats. Oh, I'll do something. Something that will teach those brats a lesson they'll never forget.

**Sorry it was a little short, but I ran out of skit ideas. Feel free to tell me if you have any, or if you have any ideas for what Rosalie can do to 'teach those brats a lesson' Thanks. Review :D**


	66. Chapter 66

**I know, I know . . . I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy, though. I haven't even toughed the computer in over a week . . . I don't own Twilight.**

_Edward POV_

I just found out what my campers want to do for the final campfire. They want to do a play called 'Picture Perfect.' It's about princesses. Yay. I'm so excited. Not.

There's only one male part in the entire play. He's an artist who ends up falling in love with the princess that he's supposed to be painting a portrait of. So, basically, I get to fall in love with one of my campers. As if my love life isn't complicated enough, with all the drama over Elizabeth. I still miss her . . .

During rest hour, Liz went to the camp office to print out the script. She came back with copies for everybody. I looked through mine quickly, and I didn't like what I saw. I was one of the main characters, and I had a lot of lines.

"Liz!" I exclaimed. "This script is thirty pages long!"

"I know."

"The final campfire is in three days!"

"I know," she said again.

"What the hell are you thinking? We can't memorize this in three days!" Well, I can, but she doesn't need to know that. "We're going to make complete fools of ourselves!"

"Don't worry about it," she tried to console me.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it? Why the hell shouldn't I worry about it? I don't want to make a fool of myself!"

"It doesn't matter if you do," Liz said. "You're acting. When you're on stage, that's a time when you can make a complete fool of yourself and nobody's gonna care."

"I'll care," I snapped.

"Well, I don't, so we're going to do it," Liz stated, then turned to the campers. "Okay, girls, here's what we're going to do. Since we have three days to memorize this, we'll be practicing a lot. We'll practice when we wake up, at cabin time, at rest hour, before supper and before bed. Also, you'll all have to study your lines on your own. Got it?"

"Got it," all the campers replied in unison.

"Good. Let's get started."

_Rosalie POV_

I can't believe that I'm stuck doing a stupid skit for a stupid campfire with stupid people at a stupid camp. It's so stupid!

My cabin is doing some skit about a candy store or something. I'm not exactly sure what it's about, because I'm not participating. Why should I? Who wants to go up in front of people and make a fool of themselves? Not I.

Jasper told me (not as loudly as I put it) that he doesn't want to do it either. He's still going to do it, the poor boy, because Alice is making him do it. That boy is so whipped.

_Nessie POV  
_

"So, do you have any ideas about how we can make an appearance at the final campfire?" I asked Rachelle.

"No clue. I saw on a TV show once where there were two boys and they made a gorilla jump out of a cake."

"We're not gorillas," I pointed out. "And that would have to be a really big cake."

"Good point."

We were sitting in the unused cabin, still trying to come up with a plan to make an appearance that everyone would remember for a really long time. We were still trying to think of something when Alice came in with supper. She gave me a long stare and said, "Bad idea."

"Why?" I asked.

"Think of how much trouble you'll be in."

"I have. Can we really get in any more trouble than we're already in? We've already been kicked out of camp. What else can they do?"

"They could forbid you from ever coming back."

"I don't want to come back." I stated.

"Neither do I," Rachelle piped up.

Alice just kept talking, "It's not Erika or Victoria or whoever else you've done stuff to here that you should be worrying about. What about your parents? Do you really think either of your guys' parents will be happy? What about Esme, Nessie?"

I shuddered. If Esme found out about any of this, which she surely would if we pulled something like that, it would be really, really bad. And I do mean really, really bad. I still really want to do something though. I really want to do something to Victoria . . . hey, now that's a good idea!

"That's an even worse idea," Alice told me.

"But I hate her."

"Hate is a strong word," Alice commented.

"I know," I grinned. "That's why I used it."

Alice sighed and said, "Do whatever you want, but don't come crying to me when you get in a lot of trouble. I am having nothing to do with this. I don't know anything about it. In fact, we never even had this conversation. Got it?"

We nodded.

When Alice was gone, Rachelle turned to me and asked, "How did she know what we were planning? Can she see the future or something?"

"Naah," I said. "She's just weird that way."

**Reviews Please :P**


	67. Chapter 67

**I know, I'm surpised too. . . it's only been two days. Anyways, enjoy this chapter in which I do not own any characters. :)**

_Bella POV_

It was three days before the final campfire. We had just finished supper and Caitlin was about to announce this evening's activities. Usually we had individual skill time, which was when there were a few activities available and the campers could choose whatever they wanted and do them, but some nights we had all-camp activities. Tonight was one of those nights.

Everyone sat quietly and waited for Caitlin to announce the activity.

"Okay, campers," she announced. "Tonight we're going to have am egg dropping competition. Each cabin will be given an egg, a paper bag, four balloons, a toilet paper roll with a little toilet paper left on it, tape and a marker. You may also use anything else that you can find outside, like grass or leaves. What you have to do is use these materials to protect your egg. It if can survive a drop from the sixty-foot zipline, you move on to the next round, where it is simply dropped from the zipline again. The last egg standing wins. Any questions?"

"How long do we have to make the protection for the egg?" a camper asked.

We'll walk out to the baseball field and from the time that we get there, you'll have twenty minutes," Caitlin explained. "Any more questions?"

Nobody had any more questions, so we headed toward the baseball field. As I went out the door of the dining hall, I noticed Edward heading in to opposite direction from everyone else. I caught up to him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my cabin," he answered glumly. "We have to practice out skit for the final campfire. It's like five hundred pages long."

"It can't be that bad."

"Okay, fine, it's about thirty," he admitted.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Princesses."

I laughed. "You have fun with that. I can't wait to see you dressed as a princess."

"Oh, I'm not the princess. But I'll try to have fun with it. So, what's your cabin doing?"

I smiled wryly. "We're doing a play about vampires. It was Lola's idea. And guess who's the vampire?"

He laughed. "You have fun with that."

I smacked him lightly on the head, gave him a quick kiss and went to catch up with everyone else.

When I got to the baseball field – I'm not really sure why they call it that since we haven't played baseball once all summer – everyone had already started.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost?" Christine, my co-counselor, asked.

"I was busy-" I started, but I was cut off by Lola.

"Busy doing what? Drinking someone's blood?"  
"No," I said, exasperated. "I was busy talking to Edward."

"Sure, that's what they all say," Lola said.

I ignored her and asked, "So, how's this egg thing going?"

Christine explained what we were going to do. I had taken physics enough times to know that wasn't going to work, but I didn't want to argue. Besides, it was just for fun.

When the twenty minutes was up we all made out way to the zipline.

_Emmett POV  
_

Oh boy oh boy oh boy! We're going to go drop the eggs now! It's gonna be so super-mega awesome! More awesome than that time Rose and I – oh wait, I can't think about that. Edward might hear, and he'd get really mad if he knew.

"Alright," said Caitlin. "Who wants to volunteer to drop the eggs? Counselors only."

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" I yelled.

_Alice POV_

As soon as Emmett decided that he wanted to be the one dropping the eggs, I had a vision of him dropping them. Well, kind of. He dropped his own, but he threw the rest of them toward the ground as hard as he could. I was about to protest to him dropping them when Rosalie did it for me.

"No," she said. "Emmett, you cannot do it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not qualified."

"I am too," Emmett whined.

"Emmett, you're not even qualified to be an adult," Rosalie pointed out.

"I am not an adult. I'm a teenager."

"Emmett, how old are you?" Rosalie asked.

Luckily, and surprisingly, Emmett was smart enough to not say his real age. "Nineteen," he said, correctly saying the age that Esme had said he was when she signed him up.

"And at what age are you legally considered an adult?"

"I don't know."

"It's eighteen, Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rose," he said. "Don't be a bitch please. Just let me do it."

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Sorry," he apologized, knowing that if he didn't, it would probably just get worse.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Three weeks, Emmett. Starting when we get home."

I grinned as I realized what Rosalie was talking about, partially because it was funny, and partially because I was pretty sure that she would change her mind after a couple of days.

Caitlin interrupted their argument by saying, "That's alright, Emmett. Will's already taken care of it," she pointed to where Will, another counselor, was sitting on top of the zipline. Then, she added, "And watch your language in front of the kids."

"Yes ma'am," Emmett saluted her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and called up to Will to drop the first egg. When it hit the ground, I didn't hear a crack, which led me to believe that it didn't break. I mean, if super-hearing didn't hear it crack, then how could it have cracked? When Caitlin opened the bag, she found that it had, indeed, cracked.

Emmett randomly started to sing, "Buhm, buhm, buhm, another one bites the dust."

Everyone laughed, and Will dropped another egg. It cracked, and so did the next five, including mine. Honestly, these people must have never taken physics before.

After a while, one egg survived. Once again, Emmett started to sings, this time singing, "Stayin' alive, stayin' alive," over and over again.

In the end, it was Shic Luna that won. None of us were in that cabin, but we didn't really care. Except Emmett. When he egg – excuse me, Tommy – broke, he threw himself to the ground next to it, and dry-sobbed, That was half an hour ago, and he still refuses to get up. Sometimes I worry about that boy.

"Tommy!" he cried, just as he had been for the past half hour.

"I'm sick of this," Rosalie mumbled to me before marching over to Emmett. "Emmett, if you don't get off the ground within the next three seconds, I'm going to make three weeks turn in to four weeks. We do not need another Elizabeth episode here. Got it?"

Emmett didn't say anything, but he apparently got it, because he got up off the ground. Personally, I don't think he understood any of it except the four weeks part.

Rosalie came back over to me and said, "See, that's how you get them to do what you want."

Hmm . . . maybe I'll have to try that sometime.

**Review please :) I'll try to update agains oon, but I have a science project due Friday (that i really should have been doing instead of this, lol) that I have barely started, so . . . yeah. Review :) Peace.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Heyy . . . sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had a power outage about a week ago . . . it fried my computer, so not only did I lose the documents of the first 67 documents, I also lost all my schoolwork that I was working on. So . . . I've been a little busy. And, my computer is still fried, so sorry if I don't update for a week or so . . . I don't own Twilight.**

_Nessie POV_

"I have a plan," I stated as Rachelle and I were sitting in our cabin, bored out of our minds.

"What?"

"We should sneak around to everyone's cabin and pretend to be a ghost or something."

Rachelle thought about it. "A ghost? That doesn't make much sense. What about a bear or something?"

"A ghost is scarier," I argued.

"Well, what if we get caught?"

"We won't. Nobody can see ghosts. Besides, who's gonna catch us? Nobody is outside at this time of night. We'll have to stay away from my family, cause if they find out they'll tell my parents, though."  
"Which ones?"  
"Both of them."

Rachelle sighed. "Okay, let's do it."

_Alice POV_

I was sitting in the dark in my cabin, trying to think of something to keep my busy all night when I had a vision of Nessie. Her and her friend were planning to go around the camp, scaring people by pretending to be ghosts.

I was not impressed. Hadn't I specifically told them to lay low and not leave the cabin? I got up, ready to go yell at them when I realized that it really wasn't my problem. If they wanted to go out and get caught, it was fine with me. If they did happen to get caught, then they would learn a lesson. Always listen to Alice.

I decided to go visit Jasper instead of going to stop them.

_Nessie POV_

By the time we were ready to go wreak havoc, Auntie Alice still hadn't shown up. I was surprised' I thought she would have come to stop us the second she saw our plan. Maybe her and Jasper are involved in extracurricular activities. Ew.

We set out and stopped at the first cabin that we saw. I laid down under the window and made ghostly noises. After a while, the counsellors started to notice and ask each other about them. By the time we were ready to move on, they were convinced that the camp was haunted. If it worked out, this would make for an interesting breakfast conversation.

We made our way through the camp, stopping at all the cabins except the ones that the members of my family were staying in. The last cabin that we stopped at was our old cabin. Since it was well after midnight, we assumed that everyone would be asleep, but we were wrong.

When we peeked in the window to see what was going on, I noticed that Katie was awake. She just happened to look over at the window; maybe she heard us. Rachelle ducked as soon as she saw her turn, but I froze. I didn't make any sudden movements, because that might catch Katie's eye, but I wanted to watch to see what she'd do. She noticed me anyway, so I stared into her eyes for a minute before giving her the middle finger. Then, I turned away, grabbed Rachelle and ran.

As we ran, I could hear Katie saying, "Nessie's here! I saw her! I saw her!"

Victoria and Rebecca grumbled in unison, "Go to bed, Katie."

I don't know what Katie's reply was, since we were too far away to hear. We kept running until we were back at our cabin. Auntie Alice was waiting.

_Alice POV  
_I was waiting when Nessie and her friend entered the cabin.

"Where were you two?" I asked, even though I knew where they had been, and Nessie knew that I knew where they had been. Rachelle could have probably figured it out too.

"We went out," Nessie stated.

"Thank you, Captain Duh," I said. "Where did you go when you went out?"

"You don't wanna know," Rachelle said.

"You're probably right," I agreed. "But it's my responsibility to know, so you had better tell me."

Nessie sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this (she knows me so well). "We went to each cabin and pretended to be ghosts. And Katie saw us."

**Review Please . . . btw, what did you think of the new book about Bree? I thought it was pretty good ;) Review please :D**


	69. Chapter 69

**Well, that didn't take as long as I though it would, but I stil don't have a new computer and I don't know when I'll have access to one again. So, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter (there's a couple references) so yeah. Enjoy :)**

_Nessie POV_

"You did what?" Auntie Alice asked. I had a feeling that she would have been screaming if we hadn't been trying to keep our cover. Instead, voice was dangerously quiet and calm, which was just as scary in a way. Aunt Rosalie and Esme do the same thing when you do something they told you not to do. My parents scream. Uncle Emmett cries.

"I told you," I said. "We went out to act as ghosts and scare people. Then, Katie saw us."

"I heard what you said."

"Then why'd you ask?" I retorted.

Auntie Alice rolled her eyes, but she looked really mad. Once again, if we hadn't been trying to keep our cover, she probably would have yelled. I'm really glad we're in hiding.

Then, she said, "Look, I've been cool with whatever you guys have done since you got here, but I'm gonna have to ask you to stop and not leave again."

"And if we don't and we do?" I asked, hoping that my question made sense.

"Then I'll tell your parents."

"Which ones?" Rachelle asked.

"Both," Auntie Alice and I replied, so used to the question that we'd been expecting it.

Then I said, "Okay, fine, we won't leave again.  
Even though she could see that I was telling the truth – for now – she gave us a suspicious look (I think – she really needs to work on that look. It used to be so bad that she had to tell us that she was giving us a look, but now it's better. Or maybe I'm just used to it.) and then left.

When she was gone, Rachelle asked, "You're not serious about what you said, are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're never serious."

"I know, but if I know Alice, and I do, she's serious. She really will tell my parents, who will tell Carlisle and Esme, who will most likely call your parents."

"So is the final campfire appearance off then?" Rachelle questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Nope. I figured that if we're gonna be here till the end of camp, we're gonna somehow get caught, or at least I will, so we might as well keep our plan."

"Good point."

"All my points are good."

"Well, what about my parents? Will they find out? Did you think about that point?" Rachelle challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I think I can convince Alice not to tell Esme about you. I'll bribe her."

"Yeah, but what about the rest of your family? Especially your parents? Can you bribe them?"

"Naah, but I have a whole different system for them," I responded casually.

"What's that?"

I grinned. "Blackmail. Alice has plenty of it."

"That'll work."

"Yup."

_Edward POV_

It was the night after the egg dropping, and we were all sitting in the dining hall, waiting for Caitlyn to make her announcement. Well, I already knew what she was going to say, but nobody else did.

"Okay," she announced. "We're having another all camp activity tonight. Tonight will be a theme night, kind of like the carnival we had-"

Emmett interrupted her, "You still owe us cotton candy from that!"

"Get over it, Emmett," I said.

Caitlyn continued, "Tonight's theme will be Harry Potter. You'll all be doing Harry Potter themed activities, and I'd like to talk to all the counsellors outside so I can tell you where you'll be working."

I listened to the thoughts of my family as we headed outside. Emmett was thinking, 'Oh yay, oh yay, oh yay! I can't wait, I can't wait! I wonder what cow blood tastes like . . .' Typical Emmett. As usual, Rosalie was ticked off about having to do something for someone else, and Jasper was wondering how he could manipulate Emmett's emotions to make him do something stupid. Not that that would be necessary – he does stupid things on his own. Alice was singing the Arabic alphabet . . . she's hiding something again.

When we were all outside, Caitlyn told us all what activities we'd be running. I had to help with the wand-making booth, which is literally what it sounds like – the kids make magic wands. I was doing that with Rosalie – yay – and a couple other counsellors. Emmett and Alice had to go to the Animagus section, which was on the beach. The counsleors who work there have to name an animal for each kid, then they have to race across the beach acting as that animal. It's a relay race, and the first cabin done wins. With Emmett in charge, it would be interesting. Jasper and Jacob had to work at the magic potion making booth – in other words, juice making. Bella had to work at the face painting booth. Anyone who wasn't assigned a group – they all happened to be humans – would go to each activity with their cabins.

I had a feeling it would be an interesting night.

**Please review. I'll try to update soon :D**


	70. Chapter 70

**Ok, so, sorry it took a while, but like I said: computer sitaution. The good news is that I got a new computer, and exams are done, so I have more time to update :) I don't own Twilight :(**

_Rosalie POV_

This is stupid. Harry Potter theme night? What's the point of that? And a wand-making booth? Really? That is one of the stupidest, most pointless things ever. Have I made my point clear?

"Rosalie, keep it down," Edward complained.

"Am I wrong, Edward? Am I? Is there a point to this wand-making booth? Is there a point to taking twigs and attaching feathers and glitter and calling it a magic wand?"

Edward thought about it for a minute, then replied, "Well, I guess there's not really a point to it, but the kids have fun, so why not do it?"

"Because it's stupid," I mumbled, but of course Edward heard me.

He sighed. "And you think you'd make a good mother."

"You take that back!" I exclaimed, slapping him across the face. "I'd make a great mother."

"Sure, Rose. You keep thinking that. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I don't sleep, moron," Rosalie said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Wow, that was mature."

"More mature that grieving over a piano."

"Shut up."

I shut up. I figured that would be the mature thing to do. Am I right, Edward?  
He rolled his eyes, hearing my thoughts. I was about to comment when Cindy interrupted. "Hey, can you two stop arguing and help me with this table?"

"Sure," Edward replied.

"By the way, when you two are arguing, you sound like an old married couple. Have you considered dating?"

Well, that's a disturbing thought. We lapsed into silence as we set up the booth.

_Alice POV_

Hmm . . . working the imaginative relay race . . . with Emmett. I can see this working out well. The way it works is that kids do a relay race while acting as a certain animal. Emmett only knows a couple animals: deer, mountain lion, and bear. That's it. I think Sophie and I are gonna have to do this on our own.

"So," I said to Sophie, "I guess we should start setting up."

"Yeah. What is there to set up, exactly?"

I paused for a minute. "I don't know."

Sophie was about to say something when Emmett started to wail. Sophie looked around helplessly – I mean, what would you do if a twenty-year old man started to wail – but I knew what to do. I walked over to Emmett and asked him what was wrong.

"Billy-Bob!" he wailed.

"What about Billy-Bob?" I asked, pretending I actually knew whom Billy-Bob was.

"He drowned!" Emmett cried.

I started to panic, thinking that Billy-Bob was one of Emmett's campers or something. Then I remembered that I was dealing with Emmett and decided not to jump to conclusions. I mean, Emmett once lost a race to a log. So, I asked him whom Billy-Bob was.

"My best friend!"

"But, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are your best friends."

"Billy-Bob was my other best friend!"

Ok, I'll pretend that this is making sense. I mean, if he keeps explaining, it will eventually make sense. I hope.

"Go on," I urged.

"What is there to go on about? My best friend Billy-Bob drowned," Emmett said, sounding a little calmer but still upset.

This was not really going anywhere. "Emmett, is Billy-Bob human?" I asked.

Emmett gave me a 'duh' look, which I took as a yes. Then, he said, "Billy-Bob was a rock." With that, he resumed his wailing.

I was about to try to comfort him when Rosalie came marching over, having heard the wailing. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and set him on his feet as Sophie looked on amazed. I was used to this sort of thing. Then, Rosalie slapped him across the face and said, "Get a hold of yourself!" She turned and left without speaking.,

Well, that worked. If I tried that, Jasper would kill me.

"You are so whipped," I told Emmett.

"I know."

"I heard that!" Rosalie yelled from across the beach.

_Jasper POV_

I'm not really understanding this. How is juice a magic potion? Juice is a sugary substance that humans drink. A magic potion is a mixture that has magical effects on whomever drinks it. I don't get it.

I looked up and noticed that Jacob was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you look so confused? We're setting up a table. It's not that hard."

I explained what I was thinking, hoping that he was having the same problem. When I was done explaining, he burst out laughing.

"How is that funny?" I demanded.

"Dude, don't take things so literally. It's just a fun activity for the kids. Obviously they're not gonna get real magic potions."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "In the army, you had to take everything literally."

"The army?" Jacob sounded confused.

"I never told you that I was a Confederate soldier in the Civil war?"

"No."

"I never told you that I was on the side that won the war?"

Jacob gave me a weird look. "No, you weren't. The North won."

"No, they didn't. Haven't you ever taken history class?"

"Jacob, those teachers don't know what they're talking about and neither do you. The Confederate soldiers won the war."

Natalie piped up, "Jasper, the Union soldiers won. Everyone knows that. It's common knowledge."

"You mean we didn't win?"

_Bella POV_

Rebecca, Liz and I were setting up the face painting booth quietly, basically, because we had nothing to talk about. Then, I remembered that Rebecca had been one of Nessie's counselors, and suddenly, there was a lot to talk about.

"Hey, Rebecca?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's Nessie like? Well, I guess I should say what _was _she like while she was here?"

"She's your sister. You should know what she's like," Rebecca pointed out.

"True, but she actually behaves at home. Esme won't put up with that kind of crap. And if she got kicked out, she obviously didn't behave. What exactly did she do?"

"Why? Are you gonna tell your mom when you get home?"

"Maybe."

Rebecca grinned. "I would do the same thing to my sister."

Rebecca went on to explain all of the things that Nessie had done. By the time she was done, I was appalled. I had heard about a lot of things she had done, just through gossip. Now I realized that I didn't even know a quarter of what she had done, or what people had suspected she'd done – which I was certain she had also done. When we get home, that girl's gonna get it.

I was about to - well, I don't know what I was about to do, since Nessie wasn't here for me to do anything to, but anyways – when Caitlyn spoke. I can't technically say she interrupted me, since she was making an announcement for the campers on the beach, and on top of that I hadn't been talking, but yeah. She announced that all the booths were set up, and told each cabin where they were supposed to be.

Let the games begin.

**Review please :D**


	71. Chapter 71

**Yay! Another update :P. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or Harry Potter or any of those characters or John Island. Enjoy :)**

_Alice POV_

When the theme night began, my cabin and Nessie's cabin (led by Victoria and Allan) came to my activity first. As they approached, I could hear Nessie's 'enemy' Katie saying to Victoria, "But I saw her! I know I did! I saw Nessie!"

Victoria sighed and said, "Give it a rest, Katie."

This can't happen. There can't be a 'rumor' going around that Nessie is here. What if Edward and Bella hear about it? Edward will snap. I mean, when he finds out eventually, he'll snap anyway, but it would be better if it didn't happen in such a public place. I have to fix this. Also, I think Katie is really starting to annoy Victoria.

I walked up to Katie and said, "Listen, Katie. Nessie is not here. I personally brought her to meet her parents at the dock, and if I know Esme, she's hasn't left the house sine she got home. That means, that she couldn't possibly be here, in Canada. So there is no way you could have seen her. Stop bugging your counselors about it. Got it?"

Katie looked taken aback. "Yes, ma'am."

I smiled. "Good. Then let's begin."

Sophie and I explained the rules and divided the kids into teams. We kept it simple – Fox against Fisher. I was assigned the role of making sure everyone did what he or she was supposed to and that nobody cheated and that kind of stuff. Emmett and Sophie were giving out animal assignments – telling the kids what type of animal they had to act as.

We began the race. Sophie chose seal, and Emmett chose raccoon. Then, Sophie chose worm – I feel sorry for that kid – and Emmett chose dog. It was really funny to watch the kids make fools of themselves. Is that mean?

We were about halfway through the race when, after Sophie chose cat, Emmett said, "Acorn."

There was silence, then the girl who was supposed to go said, "What?"

"Acorn," Emmett repeated.

"Emmett . . ." Sophie started.

I cut her off. "It's not worth it. It will take hours to explain it. Let me handle this." I turned to Emmett. "Em, didn't you know that acorns are extinct?"

"They are? Oh, well. I guess you can be a pinecone then."

I rolled my eyes. "Pinecones are extinct too."

"No, they're not. I just saw one today."

"Um . . ." I racked my brain for an explanation. "They just became extinct about ten minutes ago. I accidentally killed the last one."

"You mean the one I saw was the last one?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, it must have been."

"Oh. Darn. I guess you can act as a horse then," he told the girl.

_Edward POV_

The first group to come to our station was Rosalie's cabin and the cabin next door, led by Charlie and Christine. From what I could hear of their thoughts, the kids were really excited. In fact, the only person who wasn't even somewhat excited was Rosalie. She was thinking about how stupid this was, and how she wished she could be with Emmett . . . alone . . . oh, yuck! Rosalie grinned when she saw the disgusted look on my face.

I rolled my eyes and turned to help Cindy explain what the kids had to do. It was simple, really, but they all seemed to enjoy it. Even the ones who didn't know what Harry Potter was. How is that even possible? How can you not have heard of Harry Potter?

"Not everyone reads as much as you do, Edward," Rosalie commented.

"Rose, what?" I asked, confused. I thought I was the mind reader here.

"You were thinking out loud again."

"Oh. At lease I didn't say anything embarrassing this time."

Rosalie was about to say something – in fact, she was going to remind me about something embarrassing that had happened; when I'd said something really embarrassing – but one of her campers interrupted her.

"Rosalie, do these magic wands actually work?" asked the girl – I think her name was Emma.

I could hear Rosalie's mental battle as to whether she should be nice or not – It was obvious that she didn't like this kid, and really didn't want to be nice. Finally, she just answered, "No."

"That's too bad."

"Why is that?" Rosalie asked, trying to be a good counselor. I'm not sure why she chose to make that effort on the second-last night. I think my comment about not being a good mother got to her.

"Because then I could make you disappear!" the kid exclaimed.

Immediately, Rosalie's 'trying to be nice' state of mind disappeared. She snapped, "You little bitch!" and lunged. Fortunately, I grabbed her and was able to hold her off. When she calmed down, surprisingly, she apologized. I listened to her thoughts, and knew that she didn't really mean it, but at least she said it. It's a start. She was also hoping I wouldn't tell Esme about this. I'll have to consider that one.

"You're mean," Emma whined. "I'm telling Natalie."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Rosalie mocked.

"You should be."

"No, I shouldn't," scoffed Rosalie.

"Yes, you should," Emma argued, "Because Natalie can tell Erika and she can fire you."

"Oh, wow. I could get fired from a job that I don't want to do the night before I get to leave. I'd be so disappointed," Rosalie said sarcastically.

Emma frowned. "I'm still telling."

"Tattletale."

Emma stuck her tongue out at Rosalie and went back to the table to make another wand – probably hoping that this one would actually work. Rosalie went back to thinking about Emmett.

"Rose," I said. "You have a lot of scary things in your mind."

She grinned. "Thank you."

_Jacob POV_

He cannot be serious. Jasper cannot honestly think that the South won the Civil War. I'll bet all the kids in this camp know who won, and they're not even American.

We were all standing there in shocked silence after Jasper's question. Finally, Natalie said, "What do you mean by 'We didn't win'?"

Even in the shocked state he was in, Jasper managed to cover his secret. "I was born and raised in Texas. My family has lived there for generations, and my grandfather, Jasper Whitlock, fought for the South in the war. That's where the 'we' came from. As fro the rest of it, I honestly believe that the South won."

"Aren't you Jasper Whitlock?" Natalie asked.

"No, I'm Jasper Hale. I was named after him. But don't change the subject. You're trying to tell me that the Confederates didn't win."

I piped up, "We're just telling you the truth. Besides, you're read all of Carlisle's history books. Shouldn't it have said that?"  
"Carlisle doesn't have a book on the Civil War," Jasper replied. I think I know why.

"Well, you've taken history classes."

"As I said, the teachers were wrong."

"They get their information from textbooks."

"Then the textbooks were wrong, too."

"I have an idea. Let's ask the kids when they come in," I said.

"But they're Canadian," Jasper protested. "They won't know the truth."

"I'll bet they will."

"You're on. Twenty bucks," Jasper declared.

We shook on it. Then, we waited for the kids to come in. The first group was Jasper's cabin and the cabin next door, led by Lucas and another counselor I didn't really know – I think her name was Jenn.

Natalie explained what the kids had to do, and set a limit on how much juice they were allowed to drink. Then, she set to work helping them.

I asked my question. "Hey, kids? Do you know who won the Civil War?"

I got a few 'I don't know's' but the majority of them said that the North had won.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "I told you, Jasper. Even the Canadian kids know!"

Jasper looked upset, but handed over the twenty bucks.

"Jasper, if you gave me twenty bucks, that means you've admitted that the North won," I pointed out.

"Well," he sighed. "If so many people, even people who aren't Americans say that the North won, then they must be right. But, I'm gonna ask Carlisle when we get home, and when he says that I'm right, I want my money back."

I sighed. Some people never learn.

_Bella POV_

I tried to forget everything that Rebecca had told me about Nessie – which was hard to do – and get ready for the kids to come. The first group was Jasper's cabin and my cabin, led by Pete, whom I think is Jake's co-counselor, and Will, a guy I didn't know.

The three of us set to work, painting shapes and designs on the kid's faces. Most of the girls wanted butterflies, flowers or something of the nature, and most of the boys wanted cars, robots or other boy things. Everything was going great – until Lola came.

I asked her, "What do you want me to paint?"

"Make me look like you," she replied.

"How do I do that? I don't really have any striking features."

"You know, pale skin, fangs, that kind of thing."

I opened my mouth, "Do you see any fangs?"

"No."

"Do I sleep in a coffin?"

"You might."

"Is there a coffin in our cabin?"  
"Well, no."

"Did I eat the garlic bread at supper last night?" I asked.

"Yeah . . ."

"And did I die?"

"No, but vampires are already dead."

"True," I agreed, "But garlic kills them for good."

"True."

"And," I continued, "Did it work when you tried to stab me with a stake that time?"

"No."

"Where did you even get that?"

"None of your business."

"All right, then," I said. "Oh, and one more thing. It's daytime. I'm outside. Am I a pile of ashes?"  
Lola didn't answer.

"See, so I'm obviously not a vampire."

I didn't see how she could still think of me as a vampire. I had addressed every myth that I could think of – sleeping in coffins, garlic, being killed by a wooden stake . . . What could she possibly say?

"Well, yeah, but you're cold and hard and pale," Lola protested.

"Okay, let me explain this to you. I'm pale because my mother is part albino, and I inherited that trait from her. I'm hard because I'm not fat. As for the cold . . . well, I don't find myself cold, and neither does my boyfriend."

Did that even make sense? Can a person be albino? And even really skinny people must be soft, no? All humans are soft. I hope she bought it. It's a good thing I've gotten better at lying since I became a vampire.

"Alright," Lola said. "But I'm still watching you."

**Review please :) I'll try to update soon, but I am going away for a week so it might be hard. Review please - it will make me happy :D**


	72. Chapter 72

**Um . . . I don't own Twilght . . . and I really don't have much else to say, so, enjoy.**

_Alice POV_

After all of the groups of campers gad gone to each station, the kids went to have their snack while we cleaned up. I stayed to help for about fifteen minutes, then snuck out to see Nessie.

When I walked in, they were both lying on a bunk bed, reading. I have no idea where they got the books, but it didn't really matter. They both looked up when I entered.

"How was Harry Potter night?" Nessie asked.

"It was good, but Katie is still insisting that she saw you. If your parents hear about this, they'll come looking for you. And they'll find you."

"I know," she replied, "But they won't find out."

"Why not?"

"Why would they?"

"Counselors talk to each other," I pointed out. "You're lucky there's only a couple of days of camp left, or they'd find out for sure. Maybe they will anyway. One of them probably has the night off tonight."

Nessie didn't look worried. "They'll find out at the campfire anyway."

"Alright, do whatever you want. But when they find out, there really isn't anything I can do to back you up."

When the girls didn't reply, I left. I made my way back to the dining hall, where everyone was still having their snack. I went inside and sat beside Jasper.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I took a walk on the beach," I lied, not wanting to tell him anything about Nessie. He would tell Bella and Edward for sure - his time in the army taught him to always tell the truth, to everyone except the enemy. Bella and Edward were definitely not the enemy.

"You're lying," he accused.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because I can feel it in your emotions."

"Well, you must be reading me wrong, cause I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are," he insisted. "And it's not the first time you've lied to me."

"When have I ever lied to you?" I asked.

"You've been lying to me ever since I came to live with you."

"About what?"

"You told me that the Confederate soldiers won the war, and I found out today that they didn't."

"Jasper, when have I ever told you that?" I asked, surprised.

"Ever since I've lived with you." "I've never told you that! I don't think I've even discussed the war with you!"

"Well, then you never told me that they lost. And not telling the truth is just as bad as lying."

"But you've never asked for the truth," I said, exasperated.

"You still should have told me," he mumbled.

"Whatever."

_Jake POV_

After snack, which was really tiny chocolate chip cookies, we all went to our cabins to get some sleep before the last day of camp. The boys in my cabin stayed awake for a while, probably playing with the video games that they weren't allowed to have, but I was out in about 20 seconds.

We woke up in the morning ready for the big day. Caitlyn had a lot of 'fun' activities planned. All the boys were excited until they looked out the window - it was raining.

We skipped the Polar Bear swim, since Erika decided that it was unsafe for us to swim in the rain. We went straight to breakfast, which was corn-flakes and pitas (who eats pitas for breakfast?).

As soon as Caitlyn went up to the front of the room to make an announcement, everyone started to ask her questions - mainly if we were still going to have the final campfire. When they wouldn't stop talking, Caitlyn started to walk away. That shut everyone up.

"Thank you," Caitlyn said. "Anyway, in response to your questions, we will not be doing any outdoor activities if it continues to rain, and that includes the final campfire."

The room was filled with the sound of awwww's.

"But," Caitlyn continued, "I checked the weather and the rain is supposed to stop late this afternoon, so lets all keep our fingers crossed."

"What are we going to do instead?" a kid asked.

"Right now? We have various indoor games planned. Some are all-camp games, and others are just for your cabins. The first game we have planned is bingo."

Once again, the room was filled with awwww's.

Would you rather spend the whole day resting in your cabins?"

Suddenly everyone sounded very excited at the prospect of playing bingo. I can't say I blame them. We got our cards and chips, and we began to play.

I don't know how she did it, but somehow, Alice managed to win seven out of ten games. I would say it was something to do with her psychic-ness, but she can't exactly change the outcome of the game. Since the prize was two cookies for each win, she gave one to each of her campers, and kept the other two for Nessie and her friend.

After we were done playing bingo, Caitlyn said that the next activity would take some time to set up, and the should play cards or something among our cabins.

Two of my campers went to go get cards, and another brought back a Rubik's cube. He passed it around the table, but nobody could figure it out. When it came back to him, he managed to solve it in fifty-seven seconds. I was pretty impressed, and I'm a werewolf. It takes quite a bit to really impress a werewolf.

_Bella POV_

While all the other cabins chose to play cards or telephone or some other game, my cabin chose to practice our skit for the final campfire. So did Edward's cabin - after all, they had a thirty-page play.

My cabin's play was about vampires. It was kind of like Dracula, except since there were no boys, it was called Draculette. Guess whose idea it was? Guess who got to be Draculette? Well, I guess I should say guess who was forced to play Draculette? That would be me.

I guess I shouldn't be too upset though. I am a vampire, and I'm playing a vampire. It shouldn't be that hard. Edward is doing a play about princesses, so I shouldn't really be complaining. I should be laughing at him instead.

**Please review - and if there's anything you don't like about this story, feel free to tell me so I can try to make it better :P **


	73. Chapter 73

**I know, I know, it's been a while. It's summer. I've been out at my camp most of the time. I don't own Twilight. Enjoy :)**

_Rosalie POV_

We had been playing a whole bunch of stupid games until lunch. I didn't really mind playing games with the kids, but the games were just so dumb. Had we played better games, I might have actually enjoyed myself.

After bingo was done, we played hide-and-go-seek in the dining hall. Where is there to hide in a rectangular dining hall? No where. It would have been a much better game to play outside.

Just before lunch, Caitlyn announced that it had stopped raining, but we couldn't go outside till after lunch.

Halfway through lunch, Emmett came up to me and said, "Hey, Rosalie, did you know that trees can feel?"

"Really? I've never seen a happy tree. Or a sad tree. Or an anything tree."

"No," Emmett explained. "Not like emotions. Like if you hit them, they can feel it. When it rains, they can feel it."

"What are you – wait. Who told you this?"

"The Internet," Emmett responded.

"Emmett, the Internet isn't always right," I explained. I thought he learned that when he read about 'Ways to Please Your Mother,' Esme was not happy when she found cabbages planted in her flower garden. And that other thing . . .

"I know, but this time it actually makes sense."

"Enlighten me," I said sarcastically.

"Well, when it rains, the trees turn their leaves over, right?"

"Yeah," I said, not sure where he was going with this.

"That's because they can feel the rain!"

"No, Emmett, that's a reaction," I explained. "You know, like when you pour vinegar into baking soda? There's a reaction. The baking soda doesn't feel the vinegar."

"Well, obviously. Vinegar and baking soda aren't alive. Trees are alive."  
I was surprised. Emmett was making a very convincing argument, and if he wasn't Emmett, I might actually believe him. The degree I have in science also prevents me from believing him, but that's not the point.

"Emmett, tree's can't feel, ok?"

"Yes they can," he insisted.

"No, they can't!"

Our argument was interrupted when Caitlyn went up to the front of the room and said, "I have an announcement. It's raining."

All that could be heard in the dining hall was the collective 'awww.' When it was somewhat quieter, I said to Emmett, "Gee, Emmett, I wonder how the trees feel about that."

"They must be turning their leaves over right now!" he exclaimed and jumped up. "I'm gonna go watch."

Oh boy. I'm not even gonna bother. Arguing with Emmett is pointless.

_Edward POV_

I hate my life right now. Well, I guess I should say that I hate my existence right now, but that's not the point. Before, I was playing as guy who Is in love with one of my campers. Now, the girls have decided that it would be funnier if I played a princess. FML. Well, actually, FME. They also wanted me to shave my legs, but I put my foot down on that one. The hair would never grow back. We found that out when Rosalie convinced Emmett to was his – you know what? Nevermind.

There were only six hours left until the final campfire. Everyone was really worried that it would be cancelled – I, on the other hand, wanted it to be cancelled. I don't want to dress up in a pink, frilly dress in front of everyone, especially my family. They'll never let me live it down. Unfortunately for me, Alice had a vision, and the campfire will be on.

Since it was one in the afternoon, we were all supposed to be having rest hour. My cabin didn't rest, though. We practised our skit. A dress rehearsal, actually. Yay. After rest hour, we went back to the dining hall to watch a movie. Ironically enough, we watched a vampire movie. I didn't really pay attention – I hate the stupid stereotypes.

We were halfway through the movie when Alice came up to me and said," I just had a vision."

I watched the vision as it played through her head, and burst out laughing, "That's classic," I said.

"Don't you think it will tick Rose off?"  
"What doesn't tick her off?"

"Good point."

I smiled. "I still don't think we should do anything about it.

It will be hilarious."

** 5 hours later **

We were sitting in the dining hall just after supper when Caitlyn made her way to the front of the room. Everyone was immediately quiet, waiting to hear what she had to say. Of course, I already knew what was gonna happen, as did Alice.

"Attention everyone," Caitlyn said. It was really a pointless comment, because everyone was already staring at her. "The final campfire is on!"

Everyone cheered. After they all quieted down, Caitlyn said, "You have an hour to do any last minute preparations. See you there!"

**Review please :D I'll try to update again soon. I'm going away for a week starting Friday, but I'll try to get in another chapter before then. :) Review :D**


	74. Chapter 74

**Hello :) Well, I said I'd update before I go on vacation, so here it is. I don't own Twilight, and I also don't own Edward's play. I used the plot line of a play I saw, so I don't own that :) Enjoy:)**

_Alice POV_

"Attention everyone," Caitlyn called out. "The campfire is about to begin!"

Everyone quieted down quickly and waited for her to continue.

"I have here on this whiteboard the lineup of the acts. The first act is called 'JC Penney' and it will be preformed by Fisher cabin."

That was my cabin. I didn't really want to go first. Since there was nothing I could do about it I followed my cabin up to the front. Cindy and I stood in the center while all the kids went off to the side. We stood there and waited for them to come in.

The first girl walked in, and I said, "I love your t-shirt!"

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

"JC Penney," the girl replied and walked out.

She walked out and the next girl came in.

"I love your skirt!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

"JC Penney," the girl replied.

She left and the next girl came in.

"I love that sweater!" I exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

"JC Penney," she replied, and then left. She was followed by the next girl.

"I love your socks!" Cindy exclaimed. 'Where'd you get them?"

"JC Penney," the girl replied, then walked out as the next one came in.

"I love those shoes!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! I got them from JC Penney," she told me, then walked out. The next girl entered.

"I love your hat!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Thanks! I got it from JC Penney." She walked out, too.

The last girl came in wearing nothing but a towel. Well, she had stuff underneath, but the audience wouldn't know that.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm J.C. Penney."

The entire audience burst out laughing and started to applaud. When they quieted down, we left the stage and Caitlyn came back up.

She looked at the board and said, "Next up is Ivy cabin, performing a play called 'Picture Perfect'."

Ivy cabin . . . that's Edward's cabin. I remember him telling me that he was dressing as a princess now. This was going to be good.

_Edward POV_

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. As a vampire, I've had plenty of chances to embarrass myself. My family has also had plenty of opportunities to embarrass me. And believe me, they jumped at those opportunities. Most of the time, I'd get mad and tell them to think before they did stuff. Then, they'd tell me that when you stop to think, you often miss the opportunity, and those were not opportunities that they wanted to miss. I had to say, though, that this would probably be one of the most embarrassing things I've ever had to do.

I waited in the sidelines while the play began, since I wasn't one of the first characters that would be seen in the play. It started off with two girls, one acting as an artist named George, and the other acting as his aunt.

"Aunt Meg," the artist complained. "I'm not making any money. Nobody wants me to paint for them!"

"Don't worry, dear. You'll get someone soon enough."

"I hope so."

They were interrupted when another girl walked in and announced that Princess Serena needed someone to paint her portrait to send to Prince Robert, and the she wanted George to paint it. George and his aunt packed up their stuff and made their way to the castle.

This is when Princess Serena, a.k.a. me, comes in. I walked out from where I'd been in the trees. I was wearing a pink frilly dress, and shoes and a hair bow that matched. Everyone in the audience burst out laughing. I noticed that everyone in my family, as well as a few others, had cameras, and Alice was videotaping the whole thing. That had better not end up on facebook.

I walked into the center of the stage and said, "Mother, when will the artist be here?"

"Soon. Be patient."

I sat down and waited for the girls playing George and his aunt to come in. Soon enough, they did, and we continued with the play. I sat and posed while the artist painted a picture of me. We didn't really have much conversation. Finally, the artist finished.

"Oh, it's beautiful," I moaned.

"Why is that bad?"

"Because when the prince sees it, he will surely fall in love with me. I don't want him to fall in love with me. I've fallen in love with someone else." This is embarrassing.

"But who could you have fallen in love with? The only person you've seen in the last month is me . . . oh!"

This was the one time in the play that I actually got to show my embarrassment, since my character was embarrassed right now. "I have to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and made a hasty exit.

The next scene was when the painting was unveiled. The artist unveiled the painting, and on the canvas was a picture of an alien.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed the woman who was playing my mother. "What on Earth did you do? My daughter doesn't look like this!"

"Of course not," his aunt agreed quickly. "George, what did you do?"

"Aunt Meg, I didn't-" George began, but was cut off again by my 'mother.'

"Send him to the dungeon!" she cried.

Much to my embarrassment, I stepped back out from the forest and yelled, "No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love him! I ruined the painting!"

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to marry the Prince. I want to marry George!"

"But, honey, he's a peasant."

"I don't care! I love him!"

"Well, if that's what you really want."

"I do."

It really wasn't the best ending. In fact, nobody even knew it had ended until I said 'the end.' They all clapped, but probably just because they had seen me in a dress. It wasn't really that great of a play, and we'd had to cut some parts out because people hadn't learned them in time.

When we were all sitting down again, and I was back in my regular clothes, Caitlyn went up to the front and said, "Well, that was . . . interesting. Next is Mandy singing 'Shake your Booty'."

Dammit! I hate that song. I have top give this Mandy credit, though. She's pretty brave, going up there all alone.

"Hey, Katie," she called to her friend.

"Hey, what?" Katie called back.

"Shake your booty!"

"No way!"

"Shake your booty!"

"Okay!" Katie shook her booty.

"Hey, Fox cabin," she called.

"Hey, what?" the girls called back.

"Shake your booty!"

"No way!"

"Shake your booty!"

"Okay!" They shook their booties.

"Hey, counselors," she called.

"Hey, what?" we all called back.

"Shake your booty!"

"No way!"

"Shake your booty!"

"Okay!" We shook our booties.

When we were done, Mandy left the stage. Well, that was short. Not that I'm complaining. Caitlyn went back up to the stage and said, "Next is Falcon cabin."

**Please review . . . I only got, like three reviews last time :( I'll try tp update again soon, but I asm leaving for vacation tomorrow. I might be able to update tomorrow or Saturday night, but f I don't update by then it will be at least another week. Please review :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Yay :) Another Update :) I don't own Twilight, and I don't own the ideas for any of the preformances done in this chapter, or the song that is sung :) Enjoy :)**

_Emmett POV_

Oh boy oh boy oh boy! It's my cabin's turn to perform! We're doing that thing that I saw on the Ellen DeGeneres show. Allan and I are partners. I'm feeding him because I can't eat. I didn't tell him that, though.

We sat down and began. Within minutes, everyone's face was covered in food, since the people feeding were blindfolded. I was really good at it because of my vampireness, so Allan wasn't covered in food. Also, I could see through the blindfold.

When we were done, everyone in my cabin went to go wash their faces. Except for Allan, because I'm awesome.

"No you're not, dude. Don't lie," Edward said, reading my mind.

"Stay out of my head, Eddie, and for your information, yes, I am awesome. If there was an award for awesomeness, I'd win it."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And don't call me Eddie."

When everyone in my cabin was back from washing their faces, Caitlyn announced the next performance. "Next u is the Hawk cabin with their performance of 'Candy Store'."

_Rosalie POV_

My cabin walked up to the front of the . . . um . . . well, I don't really know what to call it, but, anyway, we went up. Once we were up there, I said, "Okay, so we're doing a skit called 'Candy Store.' I need two volunteers from the audience."

A whole bunch of kids raised their hands, and Natalie randomly selected two of them.

"Okay," she said. "I need you to each hold one end of this stick. Hold it up as if it was the counter of the store."

The two kids grabbed the stick and held it up as if it was the counter. We waited for our first 'customer.'

Soon enough, she came in.

"Do you have any Skittles?" she asked.

"No, sorry," I replied.

She left and the next girl came in.

"Do you have any Smarties?" she asked.

"No, sorry," replied Natalie.

She left and the next girl came in.

"Do you have any Mars bars?" she asked.

"No, sorry, we don't," I replied.

She left and the next girl came in.

"Do you have any Candy Corn?" she asked.

"No, sorry, we only get that at Halloween," replied Natalie.

She left and the next girl came in.

"Do you have any O Henry bars?" she asked.

"Nope, sorry," I replied.

She left and the next girl came in.

"Do you have any Kit Kat bars?" she asked.

"No, sorry," replied Natalie.

She left and the next girl came in.

"Do you have any cotton candy?" she asked.

"No, we just ran out. Sorry," I replied.

She left and the last girl came in.

"Do you have any chips?" she asked.

"No, sorry," replied Natalie.

So, the kid asked, "If you don't have any Skittles, Smarties, mars bars, Candy Corn, O Henry bars, Kit Kat bars, cotton candy or chips, what do you have?"

"Well," I said, then gestured to the two kids holding the 'counter.' "We have two suckers on a stick."

Everyone burst out laughing and started to clap. When they quieted down, we sat back down and Caitlyn went back up to announce the next performance.

"Next we have Glenn, from Shec Luna cabin, performing 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce."

The kid named Glenn went up and began to sing.

_"__All the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

_Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

All the single ladies  
All the single ladies

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh  
_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh woo oh ooh."_

When Glenn sat down after singing, Caitlyn announced that Shec Luna cabin was going to be performing the Penguin Song.

**I hope you liked it. Like I said, Beyonce owns Single Ladies, I don't (I didn;t wanna ruin it by writing that at the beginning :P). So, please review. I don't get many reviews anymore and that makes me sad :( Anyway, I'll update when I get back from vacation :) Review :D**


	76. Chapter 76

**Well, I'm back fom vacation, and since I promised I'd update when I got back, I'm updating. :D Enjoy, Twilight is not mine. :) Oh, and neither is the Penguin song.**

_Jasper POV_

My cabin walked up to the performing area.

"Okay, um, you guys all need to stand up for this one. And if you know the words, feel free to sing along," I said to the audience.

One of the kids in my cabin whispered, "1, 2, 3," and we began.

_"Have you even seen_

_A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention_!" We stood at attention.

_"Penguins, salute_!" we saluted.

"_Right flipper!"_ We all began to flap out right arm as if it was a flipper.

_"Have you ever seen  
__A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!_

_Right flipper . . . left flipper!_

_Have you ever seen_  
_A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!_

_Right flipper . . . left flipper . . . right leg!_

_Have you ever seen  
A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!_

_Right flipper . . . left flipper . . . right leg . . . left leg!_

_Have you ever seen_

_A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!_

_Right flipper . . . left flipper . . . right leg . . . left leg . . . butt out!_

_Have you ever seen_

_A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!_

_Right flipper . . . left flipper . . . right leg . . . left leg . . . butt out . . . chin up!_

_Have you ever seen_

_A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!_

_Right flipper . . . left flipper . . . right leg . . . left leg . . . butt out . . . chin up . . . tongue out!_

_Have you ever seen_

_A penguin drinking tea?_

_Take a look at me_

_A penguin you will see._

_Penguins, attention!_

_Penguins, salute!"_

Wow. That is a really repetitive song. And it's really hard to sound normal while singing with your tongue stuck out. And I felt like a retard dancing while acting like a penguin. Other than that, I'd say it went well.

We went and sat back down. Caitlyn took over and announced, "Next up is Eagle cabin with a skit that they came up with themselves."

_Bella POV_

I could not believe that I was about to perform a skit about how I was a vampire and I met a human and instead of eating her, we became friends. That's kind of ironic, actually. But, never in a million years – and I could potentially live that long – did I see myself doing this.

We walked up to the front and began our play.

It started with a young girl, who was played by Lola, walking to school when se sees another girl, played by me, walking in the same direction.

Lola walked over and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied, acting shy.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Cool. Wanna walk to school together?"

"Sure."

So, we 'walked to school,' talking about a whole bunch of things. First, we introduced ourselves, and I talked about where I was from and stuff, and then Lola told me about the school. By the time we got to school, she was acting as if she was a little suspicious.

As we became friends, she began to figure out more and more about me. A little too much, maybe. She was beginning to suspect that I was a vampire, but there was nothing that I could do about it.

One 'day,' she asked me, "Bella, can I ask you something."

"You just did."

"Something else."

"Sure," I replied.

"Are you a vampire?"

I pretended to think that over, and decide whether or not I should tell her. I guess I decided that I was going to, because my next line was, "Yes."

"Are you gonna eat me?"  
I laughed. "No, of course not."

"Okay, good. Are we still friends?"

"Of course."

We finished the play and the audience applauded. Once they quieted down, Caitlyn came back up and said, "Our next act is a story by Gary."

The audience cheered. All I knew about Gary was that he was an old man who worked at the camp. Apparently his stories were pretty popular. Come to think of it, I think he's told a few already this summer, but I wasn't paying attention.

_Nessie POV_

"We're running out of time," I stated.

"Thank you, Captain Duh," Rachelle said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "We need to figure out what to do, but we really don't have time to set anything elaborate up."

"Gee, I never would have guessed. It's not like the campfire's going on right now or anything. Oh, wait, it is!"

"Wow, you're grumpy today," I commented.

"Sorry. I'm just sick of being stuck in here."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. So, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could just swing down from a tree on ropes or something."

"That'll do," I said.

"Seriously? I was kidding."

"I'm not."

**Review please :)**


	77. Chapter 77

**Hey :) So, I wasn't going to update tonight, but then I got really bored, so I did :P. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, I don't own the story Gary tells (Gary owns it lol - he's real) and I don't own the original version of the poem Emmett is going to say (however I do own this version :P) Enjoy :)**

_Rosalie POV_

Gary made his way up to the front quite slowly, even for human standards (he's old) to tell his story.

"There were once three friends names Jack, Eric and Cam. They were three boys who loved to do everything together, especially outside. The only problem was that Cam had hurt his leg badly in a car accident and had a bad limp which made it hard for him to do certain things.

One day, Eric suggested that they go for a hike and picnic in the woods. Jack loved the idea, but Cam wasn't so sure. He thought he would just low the other two down and be a bother, since he couldn't walk as fast.

Jack and Eric spent hours trying to convince Cam to go with him, and finally, they succeeded. They said that they didn't mind going slowly, and that it would give them a chance to look at cool things in the woods.

So, the next day, they all got up early, packed their lunches and their hiking equipment, They said goodbye to their parents and set off.

Because the had to walk slowly for Cam, they got to see a lot of things they wouldn't have seen otherwise. They found neat looking insects, fossils, giant spiders and even some blueberries to add to their picnic.

At about noon, they found a nice big rock and decided to stop for lunch there. While they ate, they discusses what they were going to do next. Did they want to turn around and go home, or keep hiking for a little while longer? After much discussion, they decided to go on a little farther.

The boys continued on their hike and just when they were about to turn around, bright orange flags caught their eyes. They wondered why there could possibly be orange flags in the middle of the woods, so they went to check it out. They ventured closer and discovered that it was an old abandoned mine shaft.

Of course, the boys thought it was really cool, and decided to check it out. They walked inside. After a while, it began to get kind of rocky, probably from previous cave-ins, and Cam was having trouble getting through. He decided to turn back, but convinced his friends that it was alright for them to go on.

Cam went back, and Jack and Eric continued on their journey. They had been walking around in the mine for about half an hour when they heard rumbling noises coming from above them. Before they could react, a whole bunch of rocks fell down in front of them, blocking their path. The mine was caving in! They turned and ran the other way, back towards the entrance, but soon discovered that that path was blocked too. They could see that there weren't as many rocks on this side though, because a little bit of light was escaping through. They knew that all they could do was try to dig themselves out.

Meanwhile, Cam was getting worried. He had heard the rocks falling and hoped that it was nowhere near his friends. Since they weren't coming back, though, he was beginning to think that they were trapped or lost. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go in and rescue them. The only solution he could think of was to walk home and get his dad, who was a firefighter and trained to rescue people.

So, Cam set out for home. Even moving as fast as he could, it took him a few hours longer than it had taken them to get there because it was hard to navigate in the dark. It was well after midnight when he got home to his worried parents. He explained the situation to his father, who said there was nothing they could do until morning.

As soon as the sun came up, Cam and his dad, along with a few other firefighters drove out to the mine. It took and hour and a half, but they managed to unbury Jack and Eric. They also boarded up the mine.

Jack and Eric were very grateful to Cam. If he hadn't gone hiking with them, they probably would have been stuck in that mine forever. And after that, Cam never thought that he would be a bother to his friends again."

Gary finished his story and everyone cheered. Personally, I didn't think it was that great of a story, but I guess Gary is really popular around here.

When Gary had (slowly) made his way away from the front, Caitlyn took his place. "Next up" she announced, "is Emmett, from Falcon cabin, presenting a poem that he wrote."

Oh, good. I'd never tell anyone this, but I actually love poetry. Wait a minute . . . Emmett! This could end in disaster. Emmett saying a poem – that could be bad – but Emmett saying a poem that he wrote? He'd better not embarrass me.

_Emmett POV_

I walked up to the front and said, "Okay everyone. My poem is called, 'The Night Before Christmas'."

Then, I said my poem.

"T'was the night before Christmas

And all through the house.

Not a creature was stirring

Except for a mouse.

The stocking were hung

By the chimney with care.

Right next to the door

To the evil lair.

All of a sudden

There was a thump on the roof.

And that was Rudolph

Breaking his hoof.

Santa came down the chimney

Way too fast.

He made a big thump

When he fell on his ass.

He put out the presents

Under the tree.

One for Edward,

A thousand for me.

He climbed back up the chimney

But then he got stuck.

All I could see

Was his big, fat butt.

I'd help him to nice

Cause I have a big heart.

Then all of a sudden

I heard his loud fart

It stunk up the room

It smelled just like poop.

I looked at the flowers

And watched them droop.

After trying and trying

A way up was found.

Then he fell off the roof

And onto the ground.

Comet and Cupid were gay

So they kissed.

They fell off the roof

And Santa got squished."

All of the kids had been laughing throughout my entire performance, and I can't say I blame them. It was pretty darn awesome. I looked around and saw that even my family was laughing, and usually they think what I do is stupid. Then, I saw Rosalie. And she looked pissed. I think I'll run now.

_Nessie POV_

I just thought of something. And it's a problem. If Rachelle and I climb up into those trees by the campfire, my family, and possibly some humans, will hear us. If my family hears us, we'll get caught for sure – humans might pass it off as a squirrel or a raccoon or something. I mean, I know we'll get caught anyway, but I still want to surprise everyone.

I can't tell Rachelle all this because she doesn't know about vampires – and I don't want another visit from the Volturi, so I certainly won't be telling her. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best. We've been lucky so far. Hopefully that luck can last for another hour or so.

**Ok so since i didn;t want to ruin the poem, I'll say this now: I don't own The Night Before Christmas poem. I hope yo enjoyed it - i'll try to update soon :) Please review :) It makes me happy :)**


	78. Chapter 78

**I don't own Twilight o the Bear song :)**

_Jake POV_

After Emmett finished his poem, he turned and ran. I was confused, until I saw Rosalie running after him. Someone's in trouble. Poor guy. I don't know why he even puts up with her.

After Emmett was out of sight, Caitlyn went up and announced, "Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed that. Anyway, up next is Coyote cabin with the Bear song."

Coyote cabin – well, that's my cabin. Kind of ironic, isn't it? We went up to the front.

When we got up, I said, "Okay, so you guys need to stand up for this one. Whatever actions we do, you imitate us. Also, after we sing a line of the song, you repeat it, alright?"

"Kay," they all said.

We started to sing.

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"I'm not scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Tall, tall grass!"

"Tall, tall grass!"

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go under it."

"Can't go under it."

"Gotta go through it."

"Gotta go through it."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"I'm not scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Deep, deep mud!"

"Deep, deep mud!"

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go under it."

"Can't go under it."

"Gotta go through it."

"Gotta go through it."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"I'm not scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Tall, tall tree!"

"Tall, tall tree!"

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go under it."

"Can't go under it."

"Can't go through it."

"Can't go through it."

"Gotta go around it."

"Gotta go around it."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"We're going on a bear hunt."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"Gonna catch a big one."

"I'm not scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Look at all the pretty flowers."

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Big, fat bear!"

"Big, fat bear!"

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go over it."

"Can't go under it."

"Can't go under it."

"Can't go through it."

"Can't go through it."

"Gotta RUN!"

When we yelled the last line, we all ran off the stage. Then, we walked back up to take out bows. Everyone clapped, and then we sat down.

Caitlyn came back up and said, "For our last performance, Erika and I will be doing a magic show." She waited a minute and was joined by Erika.

"Okay," she said. "For the first trick, I am going to do a card trick. I need a volunteer from the audience."

Almost everyone raised their hands and Caitlyn picked a random kid.

"Okay. Pick a card, show it to the audience, and put it back into the deck anywhere you want."

The kid did so. Caitlyn shuffled the deck, which must not have been a full deck, cause it was really small. The, she put the cards into three piles face up and asked the kid which pile his card was in. He pointed, and she picked the cards back up. They repeated this twice more. Then, Caitlyn put the cards down face down on the ground, and told Erika to pick the right card. Erika thought about it for a minute, then picked the right card. She showed it to the audience, and we verified that it was the right card.

That was actually pretty cool. I'd have to get Edward to tell me how she did that so I can show Nessie. It's too bad that she's missing this.

For the next trick, Erika had a piece of cardboard that had a dot on it. The other side had four dots. When she flipped it back over, there were three dots, and when she flipped it over again, there were six dots. I think Nessie would have liked that one too.

Next, they pulled a stuffed raccoon out of a hat (I guess they couldn't find any rabbits or real raccoons.)

For their grand finale, they did a mind reading trick where one of them would think of something and the other would tell them what it was. It was pretty cool – and I have no idea how they did it. I mean if it had been Edward, it would have made sense, but . . . I guess I'll just have to ask Edward about that one too.

Just as they were finishing, we heard a loud clap of thunder.

_Nessie POV_

Just as Caitlyn was finishing up, there were loud claps of thunder. It really wasn't the most convenient time to make our entrance, but it is dangerous to be in a tree during a storm. So, I gave Rachelle the signal and we swung down.

Unfortunately, we swung down just as everyone was running back to camp to get out of the storm, and we were left just standing there. That is, until Erika came back because she'd forgotten something.

At first she didn't notice us, but she did when she looked up.

"What are you two doing here?"

Oh crap.

**Review please :)**


	79. Chapter 79

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated - I'm part of an exchange program and since my exchange student arrived and my sister moved into my computer room, so I couldn't really get on the computer. So, I bought my own computer :D Anyway, I don't own Twilight and I'd better get on with this cause I have 5% batt left :P**

_Emmett POV_

I was running as fast as I could to get awayy from Rosalie. I really don't get why she was so mad. My poem was freaking hilarious. I couldn't hear her behind me anymore, so I thought I was safe. Then, she tackled me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?" she screamed.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I defended myself.

"Then why did you even think of that poem? You'd have to have something wrong with you to even come up with that."

"Rose, I just like to have fun, and writing that poem was fun."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Uh-oh. She's mad. And I mean really mad. She only ever says that when she's really mad.

"Because you love me?" I suggested.

"Do I?"

"I dunno, do you?" I asked.

"At this particular moment, no."

Well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"You have five seconds to run, Emmett. I suggest you use them wisely."

_Nessie POV_

I racked my brain, trying to think of an explanation. This hadn't turned out quite the way I planned.

"Um . . ." I started.

"Continue. This had better be good."

"Um . . ." I stalled as I tried to think of a believable lie.

"Lying will only make it worse."

I sighed. She was right and I knew it. I also knew that my parents and Carlisle and Esme, would find out about this either way. And Esme doesn't approve of lying - at all - and since I've already lied enough, why should I add another one to that? It certainly won't do me any good. Sometimes I really don't like having four 'parents.'

I decided to just go with the truth. Kind of. "We didn't want to go home."

"You didn't want to go home? You didn't want to go home? That's why you broke pretty much every rule we have here? Because you didn't want to go home?"

"Yup."

"My office. Now."

Erika pointed in the direction of her office - not that I didn't know where it was. It was practically a second home. As we walked through the camp, I prayed that none of my family would see me. I know they'd find out eventually anyway, but now was not a good time.

When we got to Erika's office, we sat down and waited for Erika to say something. Finally, se said, "I don't know what to do with you two. I can't exactly kick you out of camp, AGAIN, because it's the last day. Calling your parents would do no good, because you already called them to come pick you - wait a minute! You didn't call your parents. Had you called them, you wouldn't be here! Who did you call?"

I didn't say anything. As far as I knew, Erika didn't know I had my cell phone here, and although I was proud that I had broken almost every rule, that wouldn't help my case when Carlisle and Esme found out (my parents couldn't do anything because they have their phones here too.)

"Are you going to answer me?" Erika asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to and you can't make me. What else can you possibly do that would convince me to tell you?"

"I could call your parents."

"Weren't you going to do that anyway?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then there's no reason for me to tell you."

"Whatever," Erika said, exasperated. "I'm just going to call your parents."

Erika looked through her papers until she found my phone number. Then, she picked up the phone and dialed. She waited until someone picked up, then began to talk.

"Hello. . . May I please speak to Mrs or Dr Cullen? . . . Okay, good. This is Erika, the camp director from John Island. . . Well, I just wanted to speak to you about your daughter, Renesmee. . . Well, she got kicked out of camp about two weeks ago. . . Well, a lot of things, actually. . . i think she should tell you herself. . . So, anyway, when I told her she had to leave, she used the camp phone to call you to come pick her up . . . She didn't? . . . Well, alright, as long as you're okay with that. . . Okay, bye."

Erika hung up the phone and started to call Rachelle's parents.

_Esme POV_

Carlisle and I were sitting on the couch, enjoying our last day of peace and quiet. Don't get me wrong, I love my children more than anything, but they're not quiet. I do miss them alot, but I also like my alone time with my husband.

We were watching a movie, and it was just ending when the phone rang. I didn't know who it would be - nobody ever calls me, and usually when the hospital calls for Carlisle, they call his cell.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak to Mrs or Dr Cullen?"

"This is Esme," I said, curious as to who it was.

"Okay, good. This is Erika, the director at John Island Camp."

I wonder what my kids did now. "Oh? Is there something I can help you with?

"Well, I just wanted to speak to you about your daughter, Renesmee."

Nessie? Uh-oh. I knew she and her friend would cause trouble. I hope she didn't do anything too bad.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She got kicked out of camp about two weeks ago."

Kicked out of camp? My sweet little granddaughter got kicked out of camp? I guess she's not that sweet anymore. She is so in trouble.

"What did she do?" I felt obligated to ask.

"Well, a number of things, actually."

"Such as?" I asked, trying to keep my tone polite and finding it difficult.

"I think that she should tell you herself," Erika said.

"Okay . . ."

"So, anyway, when I told her she had to leave, she used the camp phone to call you to come pick her up-"

I cut her off. "She didn't call me."

"She didn't?" Erika asked, sounding as if she already knew this.

"No, she didn't," I replied curtly, then continued more politely, "I'll talk to her, though."

"Well, alright, as long as you're okay with that."

"I suppose I am."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

That girl is so in trouble. I have to woder who she called when she faked a call to me. If she called any of my other children, I'll kill them. Well, not literally. I would never do that. Or . . . maybe she has her own phone with her. Well, I know how I can find that out.

I picked up the phone again and dialed Nessie's number.

_Nessie POV_

Erika was calling Rachelle's parents when my phone rang. Crap. I thought I turned that off. Erika gave me a dirty look, but I ignored her and answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Esme! Hi! How are you?"

"What did you do?"

"Jeez, I don't even get a 'how are you' back?"

"No, because I want to know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Don't play games with me Nessie. I'm really not in the mood. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I sighed and told her what she wanted to hear. I may not be scared of Erika, but when Esme's mad - well, yeah, I'm scared.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble when you get home."

"I know."

"Do your parents know about this?"

Something inside me was telling me to lie, even though I knew that Esme would know. She always knows. So does Momma. I think it's a Mom thing. "Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, fine, no."

I am in so much trouble.

**Please review :) It will make me so so so so happy :D**


	80. Chapter 80

**Okay so personally, I don't think this is the best chapter I've ever done but it kinda needs to be there, so yeah. Maybe I'm wrong, though . . . I don't own Twilight or any of the characters but I do own the characters I made up.**

_Alice POV_

I saw it. In a vision. Nessie got caught. I know she was planning it, but it didn't turn out quite the way she had planned it. Now, Carlisle and Esme knew, or were going to know, cause I was her calling them. That means Edward and Bella will probably find out soon - if they don't already know. I've tried my best but it's hard to block my mind 24/7. And Nessie's friend doesn't even know about the mind reading thing. Anything in her thoughts could give them away. And of course, if Edward had seen Nessie's thoughtsm or if anyone in the family had smelled her unique scent, she'd be screwed. And I think Jacob knows they're here too . . .

But I would have seen that. If Edward had found out, surely he would have talked to me or Nessie, which I would know about. I would have seen him decide to talk to Nessie, and I think it's kinda obvious why I'd know if he talked to me. I suppose he could have talked to Jacob, but he tries to avoid doing that . . .

I just realized something though. Edward and Bella aren't stupid - neither are Carlisle and Esme for that matter - so one of them is going to realize that Nessie had help. If they ask if I helped, I'm screwed. I can lie to Bella, and I can lie to Carlisle. But I can't lie to Edward (well I might have managed once) and I can't lie to Esme (it's a mom thing.) Not that I would lie and blame the whole thing on Nessie. Well, okay, I might, if it were possible.

We were having our snack in the dining hall when I had another vision. Erika had just finished talking to Esme and she was planning to call Nessie's phone. She seemed mad, not that I blame her. I looked at the clock in Erika's office in the vision, and realized that it was too late to try to stop Nessie from answering her phone.

I was so caught up in the vision that I hadn't even thought of blocking my mind.

"ALICE!" Edward shouted, snapping me out of my vision.

"Jeez, Edward, you didn't have to yell. I'm not deaf. Yet."

"That was the fifth time I called you."

I frowned. "Oh. Well, what do you want?"

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What was what about?" I asked, even though I had a fairly good idea as to what he was talking about. Nessie.

"You're right," he said, reading my mind. "So, what was it about? I thought Nessie was at home with Carlisle and Esme."

"She's supposed to be."

"I know. Then why isn't she."

"Cause she's here. Duh."

Just then, Bella came up, looking for Edward. She'd just heard the last bit of our conversation and asked, "Who's here?"

I didn't answer. Neither did Edward. He looked pointedly at me, wanting me to explain. I thought, '_She's your daughter,_' knowing he would hear me. He sighed and said, "Nessie."

"What?" Bella screamed.

"Jeez, Bella, let the whole world in in on our conversation. Can you keep it down?"

"What?" Bella whispered in the exact same tone of voice that she'd yelled in. If this situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed. That was such a Bella thing to do.

"Nessie's still here," I told her.

"Why?" Bella asked, slightly calmer now that she'd had a little time to absorb the news. She looked to Edward for the answer.

"Don't ask me, ask Alice."

I glared at him. Thanks a lot, Eddie.

"Don't call me Eddie."

I smirked.

"Alice?" Bella prompted.

"Oh, right. Well, as you know, Nessie got kicked out of camp. Erika told her to use the camp phone to call Esme but instead she called her cell and faked the conversation."

"Nessie has her phone here?" Edward asked, gritting his teeth.

"So do you, Edward. So do I. So does Bella. So does eveyone!"

"Good point," he said. "Continue."

"So then, I pretended to take her and her friend to the dock to be picked up, but we just went out for lunch and stuff. Then I drove them back to camp and dropped them off by that empty cabin. And that's where they're been staying for the last little while."

"How did they get food?" Bella, the always concerned mother asked.

"I brought it to them."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. My daughter got kicked out of camp. You pretended to take her home, but really brought her back here and she's been hiding since then. Right?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bella screamed, and everyone in the room turned to look at us. Bella ducked her head, and I knew that if she was human, she would have blushed.

"Oh, there's plenty wrong with her," Cindy, who had been trying, unsuccessfully, to listen to our entire conversation, piped up. "She's a freak."

I rolled my eyes. As if I haven't heard that before. "Takes one to know one," I shot back.

Cindy said something else, but I tuned her out, and listened to Bella instead, who said, "Aand why did you do all this, Alice?"

"I didn't think she deserved to be kicked out of camp," I explained.

"Do Carlisle and Esme know about this?"

"Yup. Or they will. But I don't think they know that you know. They'll probably want to let you know, though, so don't answer your-"

I was cut off by Bella's phone ringing. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Phone," I finished.

**Review please :) This story is almost over (probably five or so more chapters) and I'd like to reach 500 reviews before it's done . . . so, please review? :D**


	81. Chapter 81

**Heey . . sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with my exchange student and I honestly forgot about this story. Then I remembered :P. So, I dont own Twilight or any of the characters. Enjoy :)**

_Bella POV_

"Hi, Bella," the voice on the phone said. I recognized it immediately. Esme. Crap. Why didn't I look at the call display? Oh well. Compared to some people *coughAlicecough* what I've done (I snuck my phone) isn't very bad. I still didn't want to take chances.

"Sorry, wrong number," I said quickly, and hung up.

She called back almost immediately. I considered not answering it, then decided that that would be a bad idea. Also, I figured that if I didn't pick up, she'd just keed redialing until I picked up. And that would be annoying. Besides, if she was calling me the day before we got home, she must have something important to say.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hi, Bella. It's Esme."

"Oh, hey, Esme. What's up?"

"Why did you just hang up on me?"

"I didn't," I lied.

"Bella, don't even try it. Even after becoming a vampire, you can't lie."

I sighed. "I know."

"So, I just wanted to know, are you aware of the fact that Nessie's still at camp even though she got kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"So, she lied then," Esme said, more to herself than to me, I think.

"Who lied?" I asked.

"Nessie. I talked to her about fifteen minuted ago and she said that you didn't know about this."

"I didn't know then. I just found out now," I explained.

"From Nessie?" she asked, sounding a little confused.

"No, from Alice. She had a vision."

"Oh. That makes sense. In that case, I'm going to assume Esward knows too."

"Yup."

"Okay, good," she said. "I guess I'll let you go, then."

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, wait, Bella. One more thing."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why do you have your cell phone with you at camp?"

Oh, crap. I was hoping she wouldn't comment on that. I didn't know what to do, so I panicked.

"I'm sorry, your call has been disconnected," I said quickly, and hung up. Then, I turned my phone off so she couldn't call back. I guess I should have done that in the first place.

Alice giggled. "Your call has been disconnected? That's a good one. I'll have to use that the next time I don't want to talk to Edward."

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed.

"What? Your phone conversations are pointless and boring."

"They are not!"

"Well . . ."

_Emmett POV_

I did as Rosalie suggested and used the five seconds I had wisely. I ran off as fast as I could. I probably should have watched where I was going because I ran into a tree. Luckily, even after I got up, I still had three seconds.

I had been running for about an hour when I decided that I was really thirsty. I couldn't see any animals nearby, so I decided to stop at a stream and take a drink. Rosalie had been really close behind me, and hadn't expected me to stop, so she crahsed into me and we both went tumbling into the river.

"Emmett!" she screamed, and lunged at me.

"I reached out and grabbed both her arms in one hand. I like being strong. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh, Rose?"

"Emmett," she whined. "Let go."

"Only if you promise not to kill me. Or hurt me."

"Fine," she grumbled.

I am so smartical. I just figured out how to use my strongness to get Rosalie not to attack me. I should have thought of this years ago. Not that she'd be able to beat me in a fight, anyway. I can beat anyone. Except Jasper, cause he's like, unbeatable. And Edward and Alice, but they cheat, so they don't count.

_Nessie POV_

"Okay, girls," Erika said after she hung up from talking to Rachelle's parents. "I have to go to the dining hall and explain what's going on tomorrow, since everyone has to leave. Can I trust you to stay here alone and not do anything bad?"

Rachelle and I both nodded, but Erika took a look at our faces and said, "No, I can't. I'll send one of the counselors to stay here until I come back."

She left, and before I even had time to think of something we could do to her, the door opened. I knew it was a counselor, and I desperately hoped it wasn't anyone in my family - unless it was Alice - or -

"Hello. So we meet again."

Victoria. Why her? Why the hell does it have to be her?

"Unfortunately, yes," I said, which earned me a Look. "Ooh, scary."

Victoria rolled her eyes and said, "Look. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But we're both stuck here until Erika gets back. Well, actually, you're stuck for longer, but that's not the point. So, why don't you just shut up so I don't have to talk to you."

"Do you practise being a bitch, or does it just come naturally?"

"You know, when I like people and they don't annoy the hell out of me, I'm nice to them."

"So, you don't like anyone and everyone annoys the hell out of you?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up."

**Thanks for reading and please review :) As I said before, I'm trying to get to 500 reviews before the story's done :) I'll update soon, hopefully before school (:-/) starts :)**


	82. Chapter 82

**Hey :) Sorry it took so long . . . I was going to update yesteray, then i ended up tanslating the first chapter of Of Mice and Men into french - do you know how long it takes to type that into a translator? Let's just say I got really sick of typing. Enjoy :)**

_Nessie POV_

We pretty much sat in silence until Erika came back, except for some whispering between Rachelle and I. And then the following argument when we wouldn't tell Victoria what we were whispering about. I never thought I'd say this - or even think it - but I was really happy to see Erika.

When she got back, Victoria left and I called," See ya, bitch."

"Watch it."

"Watch it?" I asked innocently.

"What you say," Victoria said, sounded slightly exasperated.

"Words aren't visible."

Victoria rolled her eyes and left. Erika gave me a Look, and then said, "So, you two can just stay in my office tonight, because I really don't trust you to go anywhere else. Unless, of course, you want to go stay in a cabin with all the staff . . ."

"We'll stay here," I said hastily. No way did I want to spend the night with a whole bunch of people I didn't even know. At least I knew Erika pretty well from the numerous encounters we had this summer. And besides, I'll bet the staff isn't even nice . . . I mean, they're not counselors for a reason, right?

"Alright. I'll be staying with you then."

"Dammit."

"What?" she asked. "You seriously thought I would leave you alone?"

"I can hope, can't I?"

"Yeah, I guess, but if those are the kinds of things you hope for, you probably won't go far in life."

"I really didn't think I was gonna go anywhere anyway," I said. It's technically true . . . I'm just gonna be an 18-year old forever and repeat high school over and over again. Where could I possibly go with that?"

"Fair enough."

"You'resupposed to agree with me! You're supposed to be supportive," I protested.

"I was supporting your theory."

"Fair enough."

We kinda just stopped for a while after that. After about half an hour in silence, Rachelle asked, "What time are we leaving at tomorrow?"

"Seven."

"That's early."

"That's life," I piped up.

"Good point," Rachelle said. "I guess I can sleep in the car anyway."

"Hah, lucky for you. I would sleep, but my siblings never shut up. Especially Emmett. It's constant. He'll be, like, 'Hey, Rose, remember when we . . . ooh! Sparkly!' It's so annoying."

"At least you have siblings."

"You're an only child?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky."

_Emmett POV_

In the morning, it was time to go home. I was actually kinda relieved. I had been sure that the island was going to sink or blow away at some point this summer.

Before we left, we had to go to lost and found pickup. We walked over to the dining hall, which is where it was happening.

When Rosalie saw me there, she came over to me and said, "Okay, Emmett, remember. Anything that is sparkly, shiny or colourful is not yours."

"I know. Oh, and thanks for forgiving me for the poem thing."

"No problem," she grinned.

That had actually turned out rather well, if you get what I'm saying.

Erika went up to the front and started holding up items that were in the lost and found. I was doing really well, until she held up a hot pink glittery hat. I absolutely had to have it.

"It's mine!" I called out, and Rosalie smacked me.

Erika just raised her eyebrows and asked, "Seriously, who owns it?"

In the end, nobody claimed it, so Erika said that I could have it. YAY! I ran up and grabbed it and put it on.

"Take it off, Emmett," Rosalie demanded.

"I don't wanna," I pouted.

"Three weeks if you don't."

I immediately took off the hat. I'm not scared of Rosalie, but when she threatens that, she's always serious. Dead serious. Haha, get it? But really, no matter how much she wants to, she won't budge. It sucks. And last time was only three days, not three weeks.

I managed to resist the rest of the temptations at the lost and found. I really didn't want Rosalie to have to go through with her threat. Of course, Edward was reading my mind, so he had blackmail now. Darn.

After everything had been returned to it's owners, Erika announced the winners of all the contests that had been going on all summer. It was things like 'Most Cabin Stars' and 'Cleanest Cabin' and 'Best Campfire Performance' and that.

"Okay," Erika announced. "The cabin with the most cabin stars is Fisher cabin." Yay, Alice. I guess I should have known that she's win. Alice will do anything to win. That's why I'm scared of her when we play any type of game . . . she can be really evil.

"For the cleanest cabin, Fisher cabin wins again." Yep, that's Alice. I hope she wins the last one too . . . I have to ride home with her in a car today.

"And for the best campfire preformanc, we have all agreed that Emmett, from Falcon cabin, and his poem won."

OMG! That's me! Ha, take that Rosalie! My poem was a success. Rose looked shocked. And mad. As I walked up to get my award I noticed that Alice looked really mad too.

_Alice POV_

I can't believe it. I was one award from winning all of them, and then Emmett won. Emmett! With that stupid, but funny, poem. How does that even qualify? Aren't they supposed to be cabin preformances? He is so going down the next time we play truth or dare.

After Erika handed out the awards, we went to go get the kids on the boat. We were waiting at the dock for our cabin's turn to go to the mainland. While we were waiting, I heard Cindy saying to another counselor that she wanted to go shopping when she got into the city.

Apparently, all of my campers were thinking the same thing as me because they said, in unison, "At Value Village."

Cindy glanced over at me and said, "I swear, I did not tell them to say that. But I do have more respect for them now that they've said it."

Cindy rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe me.

Finally, it was our turn to go. I was the last one in my family to get to the dock, and they were all waiting for me. When I got off the boat, we all turned around to head towards the parking lot, and saw Carlisle and Esme waiting there. Esme looked really happy to see us.

"MOMMY!" Emmett screamed and ran into her arms.

**Sorry if there were any weird mistakes - sometimes my A button is retarded and doesn't work :P Anyway, please review . . . I really want 500 reviews :D**


	83. Chapter 83

**Hey :) I don't own Twilight . . . enjoy :P**

_Bella POV_

Esme returned Emmett's hug, though she looked slightly taken aback. She said, "I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too, Esme," I said. Of all of us, I was the only one (other than Nessie or Jake) who didn't call Esme 'Mom.' I think she was kind of insulted by it, but I still have a mom and nobody could replace her. My siblings hardly even remember their parents, so it's different for them.

"Well," said Carlisle, "We should get going. There's no point hanging around here, and we have a long drive ahead of us."

Of course, being the teenagers that we techincally are, we fought over who got to sit with who in the cars. We all wanted to sit with our mates, but it wasn't really possible. You'd think that with our true ages, we'd be a little more mature, but apparently not. In the end, the girls went with Esme and the boys went with Carlisle. They decided this because they didn't want anything to happen in their cars if mates were together. I guess that was a good idea.

"So," said Esme once we were in the car. "How was camp?"

"Good," we chorused.

"What did you do?" she prompted.

Esme tended to want to know every detail of our lives (outside the bedroom - or in Rose and Emmett's case, when they're not together). I think after she found out what we did, she'd never want to know anything else.

We all started to talk at once, telling the stories that we thought were the most appropriate - not that any of them were appropriate.

"Woah!" she exclaimed. "One at a time! Oh, and keep the stories appropriate please. I really don't want to know the inappropriate stuff, because then I have to deal with it."

We were all silent. Esme turned around raised her eyebrows at us, as if to prompt us to say something (which really wasn't that smart, since she was driving). We remained silent, and she caught on.

"Nobody has an appropriate story?" she asked, and we all shook out heads. "Alright then, tell me this - it is extremely inappropriate, but I fee; I have a right to know - how did Nessie manage to stay at camp after being kicked out?"

I glared at Nessie. This was something I wanted to know as well. Nobody said anything. "Come on, girls. I know she couldn't have managed on her own. One of you must have helped her."

The car was silent. Finally, Esme said, "I'll post that video on Youtube." We all knew what she was talking about, and none of us wanted anybody to see that.

"I did it," Alice admitted almost immediately.

"Thanks for being honest, Alice, but I think I'll post it anyway."

"You're kidding, right Esme?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Esme?" She still didn't answer.

She is totally kidding. She wouldn't do that, right?

_Jasper POV_

It was unfortunate that the boys had to travel in a separate car from the girls. I wanted to spend some time with Alice. Oh well, I guess the back of Carlisle's car isn't the place to spend time with Alice. I mean, what if things got out of hand? I guess it's out fault for being immature anyway.

We had been driving for a few minutes when Carlisle said, "So, how was camp?"

"Good," we chorused.

"What did you do?"

"I chased butterflies," Emmett exclaimed. "And Jasperflies!"

"That's great, Emmett," Carlisle said, sounding slightly disturbed. "Anyone else?"

"I didn't eat anyone," I said proudly.

"Good job, son," Carlisle said. He sounded genuinely proud of me.

"I got put in a mental institution," Edward said.

"I know," Carlisle smiled wryly.

Jake said, "I played a prank on Alice."

"That wasn't very nice," Carlisle scolded.

"Well, I worked with Rosalie."

"Well, in that case I guess it's acceptable."

I laughed. I couldn't believe Carlisle actually thought that it was okay to prank someone. Ever since that time we convinced him that Emmett was gay and he was in love with Carlisle, Carlisle kind of frowned upon pranks. Not that Jake knew that. He wasn't around then.

Edward read my mind and said, "He doesn't think it's okay. He's just happy that you were working with Rosalie."

"That makes sense," I said.

We sat in silence for a couple hours, and then Emmett said, "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that there's a park named after you?"

"Uh, no," I said.

"There is. It's called Jasper National Park. Did you create it or something?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. Well, we're gonna pass it in a few hours."

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"I dunno."

See, Carlisle and Esme decided that we should take the scenic Canadian route home. On the way here, we entered Canada at Niagara Falls, and this time, Esme wanted to drive through Canada. We all thought it was a pretty cool country, so none of us objected.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence, random conversations and stupid comments from Emmett. Finally, we got back to Forks. Even though I kinda liked camp, it was good to be home.

**Okay, so first of all, the story is not over ;) Yet :p Second of all, for those who were wondering, yes there will be a sequel. :D But there is a small problem . . . starting October 1, it's possible that there might not be Internet in my town anymore :( I'll do my best to update though, and I'll try to finish this and get the sequel up by then :) Please Review ;D**


	84. Epilogue

**Okay so . . . this is the Epilogue (pretty self explanatory :P) and it takes place about two months later.**

_Alice POV_

It had been two months since we got back from camp, and I was finally ungrounded. Esme had been pretty mad when she found out I'd helped Nessie stay at camp. I think I got off easy though - Nessie was still grounded for another two months. I guess my parents aren't as strict as hers.

Since I was ungrounded, I was allowed on the computer again. I logged on to YouTube and then looked through my files until I found the video I was looking for it. I selected it and clicked 'Upload.'

"What are you doing?"

I'd been so absorbed in what I'd been doing that I didn't hear Rosalie come up behind me.

"Oh, just putting a video on YouTube," I said casually, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. But this was Rosalie that I was talking about. Of course she'd ask questions.

"What video?"

"Oh, nothing special."

"What video?" she repeated, sounding annoyed.

I sighed. "You'll see."

_Edward POV_

I was sitting in the living room, watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle (which they weren't supposed to be doing in the house, but what Carlisle and Esme don't know won't hurt them). Suddenly, my iPhone beeped and there was a notice from YouTube saying that 'AliceCullen67' had posted a new video. I knew nothing of this, so I decided to check it out. It was a video of me doing a play dressed as a princess.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

Alice entered the room and said, "Yes, dear brother?"

"Why the hell would you post a video of me dressed as a princess on YouTube? Are you trying to embarass me?"

"Yeah. And I thought it was really funny."

I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at her. We were still fighting and Emmett and Jasper were still wrestling when Carlisle and Esme returned. After a few quiet attempts to get us to stop, Esme yelled, "Everybody freeze!" We froze. "Family meeting. Now."

We all gathered on the couch, and Esme said, "You know, everything was going well for about two days. Then, you went back to your old ways, and once again, I'm sick and tired of it."

"Just get to the point, Esme," Rosalie said.

Esme gave her a Look and continued, "So, I found a flyer in the mail for March Break at John Island, and . . ."

"Please don't, Esme," Alice begged, seeing what she was going to say.

"You're going back for the March break."

**Please review ;D Thank you for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to check out my other stories (:P) and there will be a sequel. It should be up soon . . . i'm unsure about the title, but I'll post here when it's up for those of you who don't have me on author alert :) and for those of you who said you'd die without internet, i agree :P Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	85. AN

**My first A/N ever! :P**

**Anyway, the sequel is up (for those of you who don't have me on story alert :P) It's called Return to John Island.**

**So thanks for reading this story and being patient when I was too lazy to update . . . I'll do my best to update the sequel as often as I can (hopefully I'll get my internet back soon :P)**

**Thanks again :) and enjoy the sequel - if you choose to read it :P**


End file.
